


Come Morning Light

by starkaryen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Minor Character Death, Original Character(s)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-11
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2017-11-09 16:16:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 11
Words: 63,781
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/457464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkaryen/pseuds/starkaryen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>El mundo de Stiles se tambalea por completo cuando su padre muere atacado en su propia casa. Desde ese momento se ve arrastrado a un agujero de dolor y desolación al que pensó que no volvería tras la muerte de su madre, y debe salir de él poco a poco, aceptando que su padre se ha ido. Todo ello lo hace en la casa que menos esperaría estar en un momento así: en la del Alfa Derek Hale, el cual para su sorpresa le ayudará a recorrer el oscuro sendero que ha de atravesar hasta recuperarse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. uno

**Author's Note:**

> Lo sé, ¿cómo se me ocurre matar al padre de Stiles, incluso aunque sólo sea un fic? Yo también le adoro, pero cuando comencé a pensar en una idea para un fic, esto fue lo primero que saltó a mi cabeza. Pensé, ¿y si Teen Wolf fuera un drama serio? Y fue lo primero que apareció.
> 
> Esto evita por completo la trama de la segunda temporada. ¿La razón? Empecé a escribirlo antes de que empezara, pero ha ido tomando forma más en mi cabeza que por escrito, así que por eso he tardado en publicar el primer capítulo. Así que tomadlo como un "futuro" después de la primera temporada, o como queráis. Pero no veréis mención alguna a Erica o Isaac, y aún me estoy planteando el tema Jackson.

Si Stiles hubiera intentado imaginar lo peor que podría pasarle, lo primero que le habría venido a la mente a lo mejor no habría sido aquello, pero sólo porque era demasiado horrible para pensarlo siquiera. Pero ocurrió. Y le ocurrió a él.

Stiles estaba en el supermercado aquella tarde cuando recibió la llamada de la estación de policía y lo único que le dijeron fue que “ _había pasado algo_ ”. Stiles temió que fuera algo malo. Muy malo. Así que se le cayó el cartón de leche de entre las manos, y salió corriendo, dejando atrás una cesta de la compra a medio llenar. Pero nada lo preparó para lo que vio al llegar en el salón de su propia casa. El cuerpo de su padre, tendido en el suelo  en una posición extraña, con un charco de sangre a su alrededor. A partir de ese momento, el cerebro de Stiles no pudo procesar nada más, y simplemente se desconectó.

Más tarde recordaría fragmentos sueltos de lo que ocurrió a continuación. De cómo se arrodilló a su lado con un grito de agonía, acunando la cabeza de su padre y sintiendo sus lágrimas ardiendo en las mejillas. Recordaría también cómo en un momento dado la gente comenzó a llegar a la escena del crimen, y de cómo alguien lo sacó de allí sin que él dejara de gritar. También de cómo se debatió contra Scott, que había aparecido en algún momento, cuando éste lo sacó al exterior y el aire frío de la noche le golpeó en el rostro y amenazó con lanzarlo a la horrible realidad. Y recordaría también cómo alguien más ayudó a Scott a retenerlo, agarrándolo con fuerza y llevándolo contra su voluntad hacia un coche. Poco después, se hundió en el amargo abrazo de la inconsciencia.

 

 

*********

 

_Mírame… Stiles, mírame. Mírame, todo va a salir bien. ¡Stiles!_

Abrió los ojos ante una oscuridad casi tan absoluta como el dolor que sintió invadiéndole todo el cuerpo. Se incorporó en la cama sobre la que estaba acostado de un salto y se quedó a cuatro patas, tratando de respirar. Pero no podía. Sentía como si estuvieran estrangulándolo con manos invisibles y trató de liberarse de ellas arañándose el cuello. Pero nadie le estaba estrangulando. Era la imagen de su padre tendido en el suelo, sin vida, lo que le impedía respirar. Rodó hacia un lado y golpeó el suelo con el costado. Aquello le dolió, pero una bocanada de aire entró en sus pulmones. Se quedó unos segundos tendido boca arriba en la oscuridad, en aquel cuarto desconocido, mientras las lágrimas brotaban de nuevo de sus ojos y se retorcía sobre sí mismo. Porque la persona más importante de su vida ya no estaba con él. Se había ido. Estaba solo en el mundo. Se escuchó gemir de dolor y se encogió sobre sí mismo, abrazándose las rodillas y tratando de desaparecer para que el dolor cesara. En ese momento escuchó un ruido y un haz de luz entró por la puerta que acababa de abrirse. Alguien entró y se acercó a él, pero Stiles no podía moverse. La persona que había entrado se agachó a su lado, y de pronto se encontró siendo levantado y depositado de nuevo en la suave cama en la que había despertado.

Stiles trató de abrir los ojos para ver quién era, pero las lágrimas y la luz que le daba en la cara le impedían ver con claridad. De pronto estaba más cansado que en toda su vida.

 

\- Tranquilo…

 

Y su voz volvió a calmarlo, meciéndolo hasta que la oscuridad  y el dolor lo envolvieron de nuevo.

 

 

*********

 

Se despertó tantas veces ahogado en sus propias lágrimas, con la imagen de su padre tras los párpados, que dejó de contarlas. Perdió la cuenta de las veces que despertó sobresaltado, gritando el nombre de su padre antes de recordar y hundir la cara en las sábanas, para volver a quedarse dormido con la almohada empapada.

La primera vez que recuperó la consciencia sin lágrimas ni sobresaltos, era de día, y sólo entonces observó la habitación en la que estaba, desconocida para él. Las paredes y el techo eran de madera, o de algún material parecido, y en la habitación sólo había un par de ventanas, un escritorio con una silla, un armario y la cama donde se encontraba. Descartó estar en casa de Scott, puesto que conocía todas y cada una de las habitaciones de su casa a la perfección. Tampoco estaba en el hospital, ni en la cárcel (todo podía ser). Era claramente una casa. A su lado, sobre el escritorio, había una bandeja con un sándwich. Se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda, porque de nuevo recordó la razón por la que estaba allí, y no en su cama, en su casa. Y comenzó a hacerse preguntas que hasta entonces no habían acudido a su mente. ¿Por qué su padre? ¿Por qué a él? ¿Por qué se había ido? ¿Quién, por qué, cómo…?

Esa vez no hubo lágrimas. Stiles pensó que a lo mejor se había quedado sin lágrimas. En lugar de llorar, se quedó tendido en la cama, sin moverse y tratando de no pensar en nada. Observó la forma del techo, en el que había una pequeña grieta que miró y miró hasta que supo su forma de memoria. Escuchó ruidos en la casa, gente moviéndose en el piso inferior, puertas que se abrían y cerraban, e incluso algunas voces. Aunque le habría gustado distinguir de quienes eran, Stiles no era un hombre lobo. Así que simplemente escuchó y escuchó. Hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido.

 

 

*********

 

No tenía muy claro cuántos días habían pasado, pero sabía que había encontrado comidas distintas encima del escritorio varias veces, aunque no había visto ninguna vez a la persona que se las llevaba. Por alguna razón, no había comido nada, a pesar de que el estómago le rugía de hambre y tenía los labios muy secos. Finalmente, llegó un momento en que se levantó, quizás por decisión propia o quizás porque su cuerpo le obligó. Al principio sintió los músculos doloridos y entumecidos, y no sólo por la inactividad. También descubrió que tenía un par de moratones en los brazos, entre el hombro y el codo. Recordó que alguien, probablemente Scott, le había arrastrado fuera de su propia casa cuando la policía empezó a llegar y a reclamar espacio en la escena del crimen. Aquel recuerdo le hizo tambalearse justo cuando comenzaba a ponerse en pie. Se apoyó en la silla que había junto al escritorio, y esperó a que pasara. Unos segundos después, comenzó a moverse casi por inercia, y por primera vez, abrió la puerta y salió de la habitación.

Una bofetada de aire limpio lo recibió, y lo primero que se encontró fue un pasillo con cuatro puertas iguales a la que acababa de abrir alrededor. Su habitual espíritu curioso ni siquiera hizo acto de aparición, y se quedó a un lado mientras Stiles recorría el pasillo y descubría unas escaleras que llevaban abajo. En aquel momento advirtió un par de voces, que conversaban en algún lugar de la casa. En cuanto Stiles hubo bajado el último peldaño de la escalera (no sin cierto esfuerzo), reconoció entonces la casa donde estaba. Era la casa de Derek, la casa del Alfa. La antigua casa de su familia, que habían reformado y arreglado entre todos, aunque al principio Derek ni siquiera había pedido su ayuda. Pero Stiles nunca había llegado a subir al piso de arriba, razón por la cual no la había reconocido hasta ese momento.

Cuando por fin se las arregló para arrastrarse hasta la cocina a paso de zombie (pensamiento que en cualquier otro momento le habría hecho reír), abrió la puerta con una mano mientras apoyaba el hombro en el marco. Chirrió un poco al abrirse, pero por fin comprobó quienes eran los dueños de las voces: Scott estaba sentado a un lado de la mesa, con una manzana en una mano, y Derek estaba enfrente de él, con un cuenco de lo que también parecía fruta frente a él. Justo antes de abrir, Stiles pudo escuchar claramente a Scott decir _“…presionarlo, pero han pasado tres días y-_ “. En cuanto la puerta se abrió, la conversación acabó, y las caras de ambos pasaron de la preocupación a la sorpresa y de nuevo a la preocupación.

Stiles se quedó allí apoyado unos segundos. Finalmente, cuando supo que nadie iba a moverse, carraspeó.

 

\- Tengo hambre – anunció, y como si él fuera el Rey del castillo, aquellas palabras bastaron para levantar a ambos de las sillas.

 

Scott tropezó incluso con la silla cuando se levantó y se acercó a él, mientras Derek se quedaba de pie como una estatua, con la cara de alguien que acabara de ver un fantasma.

 

\- Tío, ¿estás bien? Es decir, sé que… quiero decir, ¿puedes andar? Claro que puedes, soy un estúpido, has bajado hasta aquí tu solo, así que…

\- Scott – le dijo Stiles a su amigo, para frenarlo. No estaba acostumbrado a que fuera Scott el que sufriera de verborrea y no él. Además, seguía algo mareado y no quería caerse allí mismo -. Tengo hambre.

\- Sí, claro, es cierto. Siéntate, hay algo preparado.

 

Scott hizo un amago de sujetarlo cuando Stiles reanudó la marcha hacia la mesa de la cocina, pero negó con la cabeza y siguió solo. Le costó llegar hasta la mesa, como si hubiera gastado todas sus energías en bajar abajo y pronunciar las escasas palabras que había dicho. Pero cuando estaba a un solo paso de alcanzar la silla más cercana, se le enredó el pie derecho con el izquierdo, y sintió como la cocina giraba a su alrededor… hasta que se chocó contra el hombro de Derek. El hombre lobo reaccionó rápido y lo agarró antes de que cayera. Antes de que tuviera tiempo de recuperar la compostura, o una pizca de su dignidad ya perdida, Derek lo soltó con delicadeza en la silla que había intentado alcanzar.

Cuando el hombre lobo se separó un poco, Stiles y él se miraron a los ojos. Jamás había compartido una mirada tan intensa con nadie. Derek le miraba con los ojos muy abiertos, como si estuviera contemplando algo maravilloso y terrorífico a la vez. Incluso parecía un poco… ¿asustado? Pero eso no era posible, Derek era el alfa, era… era Derek. Era Stiles siempre el que se asustaba de él, y no al revés. Stiles intentó darle las gracias, pero tenía la garganta tan seca que las palabras murieron antes de tomar forma. En ese momento Scott soltó con demasiada fuerza un vaso con zumo de naranja en la mesa, y tanto Derek como Stiles se sobresaltaron. Después, depositó también un plato con huevos revueltos y beicon, y a Stiles le rugió tanto el estómago ante el delicioso olor que tuvo que esforzarse para no desmayarse de nuevo.

Lo devoró todo, aunque despacio, bajo la atenta mirada de los dos hombres lobo. Sentía las preguntas que ninguno formulaba rebotándole mientras comía, y sabía que antes o después llegaría el momento de hablar. Y no sabía si estaba preparado.

Cuando por fin terminó, sintió que podía mover la cabeza de un lado a otro sin que el mundo se tambaleara con él. Al menos, era un paso. Por fin, miró de nuevo a Scott  y Derek. Ambos lo observaban como si de pronto fuera a caerse. Supuso que debía tener un aspecto tan horrible como se sentía.

 

\- Esto…  - comenzó a decir, tratando de buscar alguna cosa ingeniosa o graciosa que decir para aligerar el ambiente, pero se le quebró la voz y tuvo que callarse.

\- Stiles, yo... – comenzó a decir Scott – Lo siento muchísimo. De veras.

 

Stiles asintió sin mirarle, porque si lo hacía sabía que se rompería de nuevo en mil pedazos, y no quería hacerlo allí delante de ambos. Se quedaron en silencio unos segundos. Entonces, escuchó a alguien carraspear, y alzó la mirada justo a tiempo para ver cómo Scott asentía y le miraba.

 

\- Yo… tengo que irme al trabajo. Pero… llámame si necesitas algo, ¿vale? Y mañana volveré – le dijo mientras se levantaba.

 

Stiles asintió de nuevo, y se quedó mirando a su amigo unos segundos. Finalmente, Scott se lanzó hacia él desde arriba y lo abrazó, con silla incluida. Stiles tuvo que apretar los párpados mientras le devolvía el abrazo a su mejor amigo para no llorar. Aun así, cuando se separaron, comprobó que se quedó en un intento, pues tenía los ojos llorosos. Pero también alcanzó a ver a Scott limpiándose los ojos con la manga de su sudadera antes de dedicarle un último gesto y salir de la cocina.

Stiles se quedó en la misma posición un tiempo después de que Scott se hubiera ido. No fue hasta que Derek cambió de postura en la silla frente a él, que Stiles no recordó su presencia. Miró al hombre lobo, que le observaba de la misma manera que antes, y de pronto se sintió muy cansado de nuevo. Cerró los ojos y dejó caer los hombros, que había tenido en tensión hasta ese momento. Necesitaba muchísimas respuestas, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes para hacer las preguntas.

 

\- Creo que necesito irme a dormir de nuevo – le dijo mientras se incorporaba.

 

Antes de que se hubiera levantado, sintió a Derek a su lado y éste le ayudó a ponerse en pie. Hizo el camino hacia la habitación él solo, a un ritmo pausado pero mucho mejor que cuando había bajado, aunque siempre bajo la atenta mirada del licántropo a su lado. Cuando por fin alcanzó la puerta y la abrió, se volvió hacia él.

 

\- ¿Por qué estoy en tu casa? – le preguntó.

 

De todas las preguntas que tenía pendientes _(¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Qué o quién atacó a mi padre? ¿Cómo ocurrió? ¿Sufrió? ¿Por qué?)_ le preguntó aquella. Hasta donde él sabía, Derek sólo le soportaba porque era amigo de Scott y porque a veces solucionaba los problemas de forma más efectiva que ninguno. Era una pequeña molestia que debía soportar. Pero allí estaba, durmiendo en su casa, comiéndose su comida, y ni siquiera sabía cómo o por qué había llegado allí. ¿Le habría obligado Scott? ¿Podría Scott obligarle?

Derek le miró y, por primera vez desde que había bajado a la cocina, su mirada pareció relajarse un poco, al igual que sus hombros. Y atisbó entonces una enorme tristeza en sus ojos. ¿Sentía Derek pena por él?

 

\- ¿Por qué no? – le dijo, encogiéndose un poco de hombros, como si no tuviera importancia.

 

Derek se dio la vuelta, como finalizando la conversación, a pesar de que ni siquiera era una respuesta aceptable, así que Stiles también lo hizo para entrar a la habitación. Pero justo cuando comenzaba a cerrar la puerta, Derek se detuvo y se giró un poco, sin llegar a darse la vuelta del todo.

 

\- Yo también lo siento, Stiles.

 

Dicho aquello, se volvió y desapareció. Stiles terminó de cerrar la puerta. Se sentó al borde de la cama, y en aquella ocasión las lágrimas llegaron lentamente. Después de todo, parecía que no se había quedado sin lágrimas.

 

 

***** ****

 

Al día siguiente se despertó temprano. Encontró una bandeja con el desayuno en el escritorio, y dos montones de ropa a un lado. Ahora que sabía dónde estaba, tal vez lo más lógico habría sido pensar que era algo raro que Derek Hale entrase en mitad de la noche en su cuarto, mientras dormía, y le dejara ropa y comida. Pero no se sentía así. Tal vez porque en aquellos momentos se sentía incapaz de sentir algo que no fuera dolor. Era como si todos los demás sentimientos estuvieran enterrados bajo una capa pesada y gruesa que impedía que salieran a la superficie.

Se quedó unos segundos tendido en la cama, observando cómo el pedazo de cielo que se veía por la ventana se iba iluminando cada vez más. Cuando ya casi había salido el sol por completo, se levantó (esta vez sin marearse) y examinó la ropa. Era suya, la reconoció al instante, así que supuso que, de alguna manera, Scott o el mismo Derek habían ido a su casa para coger su ropa. No quería detenerse en el pensamiento al que le llevaría su casa, así que se quitó la camiseta, y por primera vez se fijó en que estaba manchada de sangre. Tenía varias manchas irregulares en la camiseta y algunas salpicaduras en el pantalón. Frunció el ceño, tratando de pensar si se había hecho algún corte hacía poco… cuando cayó en la cuenta de lo que era aquella sangre. Dejó caer la ropa horrorizado, mientras un escalofrío le hacía temblar, y salió de la habitación con un tirón de la puerta, en busca de una ducha en la que limpiarse la sangre y la visión que había acudido a su mente. Miró a su alrededor desesperado, sintiendo de nuevo aquella sensación de ahogo que amenazaba con estrangularle. Abrió la puerta de enfrente, que resultó ser otro cuarto, así que se volvió hacia otra de las puertas mientras gemía desesperado. Aquélla sólo tenía estanterías con libros y un enorme escritorio con un ordenador. Se dio la vuelta, frenético, y chocó contra una muralla humana. Antes de que pudiera caerse, Derek lo agarró por los codos. Stiles lo miró a través de las lágrimas que le empañaban de nuevo los ojos.

 

\- Sa… sangre. Es… es… suya… - consiguió decir a través del nudo que le impedía respirar con normalidad.

 

Derek le miró a los ojos, y allí estaba de nuevo esa mirada, mezcla de preocupación y de pesar.

 

\- Stiles, tranquilo.

\- ¡No! – gritó empujándole en el pecho con ambas manos.

 

Stiles sabía que no podía luchar con fuerza física con Derek, pero aun así éste le soltó tras el empujón, y Stiles cayó al suelo. Se echó hacia atrás hasta que su espalda chocó contra la pared, mientras Derek se agachaba y casi lo acorralaba.

 

\- ¡Deja de decir que me tranquilice! ¡No puedo! ¡No puedo, se ha ido, ya no está aquí, no…!– consiguió decir antes de sentir de nuevo cómo se ahogaba entre un sollozo y una convulsión que se adueñó de su cuerpo.

 

Derek le puso ambas manos en sus hombros y lo empujó un poco contra la pared, lo suficiente para que Stiles dejara de moverse, y después buscó su mirada con los ojos.

 

\- Stiles. Lo sé – dijo simplemente, con una mirada tan intensa que Stiles no podía apartar la suya.

\- No… - empezó a decir, porque odiaba aquella parte en que todo el mundo le decía que _“sabía cómo se sentía_ ”. Lo había odiado cuando su madre había muerto, y lo iba a odiar ahora. Pero Derek no le dejó continuar, sacudiéndolo de nuevo un poco y obligándolo otra vez a mirarle a los ojos.

\- No, Stiles. Lo… _lo sé_.

 

Entonces Stiles cayó en la cuenta de que era cierto. Derek _sabía_ cómo se sentía. El hombre lobo no había perdido a alguien, si no a toda su familia, a todos y cada uno de sus seres queridos, y de forma horrible. Stiles sintió cómo se le llenaban los ojos de lágrimas de nuevo, pero luchó inútilmente por contenerlas. Finalmente, asintió, y sólo entonces Derek se separó un poco, aflojando las manos.

 

\- Lo siento – dijo Stiles con un hilo de voz, aún temblando.

 

Derek volvió a mirarle a los ojos, y de pronto parecía enfadado.

 

\- No pidas perdón – dijo, y tras unos segundos, relajó las facciones de su rostro y se levantó, tendiéndole una mano a Stiles -. Date una ducha. Hablaremos después.

 

Asintió y cogió la mano de Derek. Era cierto. Tenían que hablar.

Derek le enseñó cuál era el cuarto de baño, y fue hacia él sin decir una palabra más. Stiles se metió en la ducha, y observó cómo las lágrimas que había derramado unos instantes atrás desaparecían por el desagüe junto con el agua y la sangre de su padre.

 

 

*****

 

Cuando Stiles bajó, se encontró no sólo a Scott y Derek, si no también a Allison. En cuanto hubo puesto un pie en el salón, ésta corrió hacia él y lo estrujó en un abrazo que Stiles le devolvió realmente agradecido. Después, saludó a Scott con un golpe suave de cabeza, y se sentó en el centro de uno de los sofás. Allison, Scott y Derek se sentaron a su alrededor, y llegó el momento de hablar.

 

Aquella fatídica tarde Stiles había ido a hacer la compra, como tantas otras veces. Su padre no trabajaba aquel día, así que habían decidido hacer la cena juntos, y Stiles había ido a comprar los ingredientes que faltaban para hacer lo que quería. Cuando comenzó a contarle lo que había pasado, Stiles había esperado cualquier cosa: hombres lobo entrando en su casa y destrozando a su padre, algún otro tipo de cambia formas o ser de leyenda. Pero no había sido nada de eso. Nada sobrenatural. Un ladrón de poca monta al que ya habían detenido había entrado en la casa pensando que estaba vacía. Se había complicado cuando había encontrado a alguien dentro, y más aún cuando había descubierto que estaba robando en la casa de un policía. Así que era un robo que había salido mal. Uno de tantos. Aquello fue incluso peor de lo que creía. No había nada supernatural a lo que culpar y del que vengarse.

Después de explicarle lo que había pasado, aún les sobraban un par de horas de esa mañana, así que fue con Scott y Allison a la comisaría de policía. La rutina exigía que se interrogaran a todos los involucrados en un caso así, aunque con la detención casi instantánea del ladrón y asesino, no habían insistido en hacer ir a Stiles. Y tampoco le hicieron preguntas entonces, aparte de la que todo el mundo le hacía: _“¿Estás bien, chico?_ ”. Así que Stiles asintió, se tragó las lágrimas y le dijo a todo el mundo que estaba bien. Aunque no creía haber engañado a mucha gente. Uno de los compañeros de su padre le dijo que jamás le olvidarían en la estación, y que  la semana próxima se haría un recordatorio en su memoria y colgarían una placa con su nombre en una de las plazas de Beacon Hills.

Cuando salió, Scott se mordió el labio tratando de no hacerle la misma pregunta, aquel “ _¿Estás bien?_ ” del demonio, y Stiles se lo agradeció. Dijo un simple “ _vámonos, por favor_ ” al montarse en su propio Jeep, conducido por Scott, y así lo hicieron. La segunda parada fue su casa.

 

\- Vine para coger algo de ropa, supongo que Derek te la ha dado – le dijo Scott mientras paraba el motor del Jeep frente a su casa. Stiles no le dijo que era obvio que sí se la había dado, puesto que llevaba puesta alguna de esa ropa -. Pero no sabía qué más coger…

 

Stiles miró la casa apoyado en la ventanilla bajada del Jeep. Y sintió un dolor instantáneo en el pecho, justo donde estaba convencido de que tenía un agujero, una pieza ausente del puzzle que componía su persona, un recordatorio constante con el nombre de su madre y ahora también el de su padre. Apartó la vista con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y apoyó la cabeza en el cabezal del sillón, cubriéndose los ojos con una mano.

 

\- Stiles… - comenzó a decirle Scott, pero escuchó a Allison moverse en el asiento trasero y probablemente, golpear a Scott en el hombro, puesto que éste soltó un _“¡au!”_ por lo bajo.

 

Antes de que pudieran preguntarle si estaba bien, abrió los ojos, aún llenos de lágrimas, y señaló la carretera con un golpe de cabeza.

 

\- No puedo. Vámonos, por favor.

 

*****

 

Scott y Allison volvieron a llevarle a casa de Derek. Aún se preguntaba por qué estaba allí, en casa del Alfa, pero igual que tantas otras, se tragó aquella pregunta. Las cosas ese verano estaban mucho mejor entre ellos, no era como hacía un tiempo, en que Derek y Scott sólo hablaban para solucionar problemas que les concernían a ambos, o para amenazarse de muerte el uno al otro. Incluso parecía que, con el tiempo, podrían llegar a ser algo así como una manada todos juntos.

Pero había pasado aquello, y era como si hubieran dado un salto en el tiempo, hubieran omitido todo el lento proceso de confianza mutua que exigía convertirse en una manada, y de pronto ya lo fueran. Arreglar la casa había sido una cosa. Permitirle vivir allí, y sobre todo a él, era otra bien distinta.

 

\- ¿Te acompañamos dentro? – le preguntó Allison bajándose del Jeep.

 

Stiles negó con la cabeza.

 

\- No hace falta.

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – le preguntó Scott adelantándose. Y Stiles volvió a negar.

\- No, en serio. Sólo que… gracias. A ambos – les dijo, y en un impulso Allison volvió a abrazarle con los ojos visiblemente llenos de lágrimas, y después Scott le abrazó de nuevo.

 

Stiles vio cómo se marchaban en el coche de Allison, y se quedó unos segundos mirando el camino que llevaba allí, cómo el polvo que había levantado el coche iba perdiendo altura y se posaba de nuevo en el suelo. Cuando se volvió, con un suspiro escapándosele de los labios, encontró a Derek en la entrada de la casa, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta, brazos cruzados y rostro ilegible. A Stiles le recordó a todas las veces que se habían encontrado a Derek observándoles, saliendo de la oscuridad, o apoyado en algún sitio, sin decir nada. A Stiles siempre le había dado un poco de miedo, antes. Últimamente no le asustaba tanto. Y en aquel momento no encontró el temor en su interior. Estaba enterrado junto con los demás sentimientos, ahogado por el dolor y la pena.

Stiles dio un par de pasos hacia la casa, pero entonces se lo pensó mejor.

 

\- ¿Podrías…? – empezó a preguntar, pero aún se le hacía raro hablar con Derek como una persona normal y civilizada, sin amenazas ni miradas que pudieran matar de por medio. Además, no sabía donde estaban los límites en aquel acuerdo tácito al que parecían haber llegado - ¿Me harías un favor?

 

Derek se separó del marco de la puerta y, simplemente, asintió con la cabeza.

 

*****

 

Empezaba a atardecer cuando llegaron. Un contraste de colores, azul y naranja, decorados con algunas nubes que parecían rotas, sin forma, como si un pintor hubiera dado un brochazo de color blanco en el cuadro del cielo.

A Stiles le costó bajar del coche de Derek, sintiendo de nuevo aquel dolor en el pecho, que amenazaba con volverse horriblemente familiar. Pero consiguió bajarse con algo de fuerza de voluntad y un poco de apoyar la mirada en Derek cuando sentía que iba a desmoronarse. Una vez fuera del coche, avanzó a trompicones entre la hierba, esquivando las lápidas en el suelo y tratando de no pensar en la demás gente que habría allí enterrada, en si habrían dejado atrás esposas, maridos, hijos. Y por fin llegó a la que había ido a ver. La lápida de su padre estaba colocada junto a la de su madre. La primera mucho más limpia y reciente que la segunda. A Stiles se le empañaron los ojos instantáneamente , y decidió que era una pérdida de tiempo tratar de contener las lágrimas, así que las dejó salir. Se arrodilló en el centro, entre las dos lápidas, y puso una mano sobre la de su padre, recorriendo con los dedos las letras grabadas de su nombre y la fecha. Y entonces se rompió por dentro, y no pudo aguantarlo más. Las convulsiones volvieron, al mismo tiempo que ocultaba la cara entre las manos y sentía de nuevo que se ahogaba, porque era injusto, porque nadie se merecía aquello, pero le había pasado a él y era lo peor que podría haberle pasado.

 

\- Lo siento, lo siento muchísimo…. Lo siento – consiguió decir entre las lágrimas, apoyándose en la lápida.

 

Siguió repitiendo lo mismo, aquel “ _lo siento_ ” con voz ronca y ahogado entre lágrimas. Porque debería haber hecho algo más. Porque debería de haber estado allí. Porque en la última conversación que tuvo con su padre, lo último que éste le dijo fue “ _ve con cuidado_ ”, y Stiles le contestó con un “ _que sí, Papá_ ”, poniendo los ojos en blanco antes de ir al supermercado. Porque Stiles debería de haber estado en su entierro, en lugar de estar semiinconsciente tratando de recuperar la cordura. Por todo. Porque había sido culpa suya.

Notó que el hombre lobo se arrodillaba junto a él. Derek le puso una mano en el hombro, y se lo apretó suavemente. Stiles lloró y lloró, quedándose de nuevo vacío, aunque siguiera sintiendo aún esa losa de dos toneladas que tenía dentro. Y cuando Derek le empujó un poco hacia atrás para levantarlo, no se resistió, si no que se apoyó en él y se dejó guiar de vuelta hasta el coche.

Aquella vez no perdió el conocimiento, cosa que le habría gustado, porque recobró poco a poco el control sobre sí mismo mientras Derek conducía de vuelta a la casa, sin decir una palabra, y se sintió algo avergonzado porque el licántropo hubiera presenciado aquella escena. Stiles aún temblaba, y alguna que otra lágrima rezagada le caía por la mejilla. Y, antes de que pudiera pensar en ello, se le escapó de los labios.

 

\- Tendría que haber estado allí.

 

Fue un susurro, y lo había dicho para sí mismo, pero se le había escapado. De pronto Derek pisó el freno hasta el fondo, impulsando a Stiles un poco hacia delante y frenando en mitad de la carretera con un chirrido de ruedas. Cuando por fin el coche de detuvo, Stiles sentía el corazón latiéndole desbocado, y notó algo en el estómago: el brazo de Derek, lo que había evitado que saliera disparado hacia delante, protegiéndole. Pero a Stiles no le dio tiempo a procesar aquel detalle, porque en cuanto subió la mirada, se encontró con la de Derek, y era una mirada con la que estaba más familiarizado. Era una mirada de enfado, mandíbula apretada y ceño fruncido.

 

\- ¿Qué has dicho? – le preguntó entre dientes, casi en un siseo.

\- ¿Qu…? ¿Qué? – preguntó Stiles, confundido.

 

Pero Derek no le dejó salir de aquella. El hombre lobo se inclinó sobre su asiento y sobre él, limitando su espacio personal y amenazándole con el dedo índice de la misma mano con la que le había salvado la vida unos instantes atrás (aunque él hubiera sido también el que había creado la situación de peligro en aquella ocasión).

 

\- Has dicho que tendrías que haber estado allí. Te refieres a esa noche – le dijo. No era una pregunta, pero Stiles asintió.

 

Para su sorpresa, Derek se retiró a su propio asiento. Se removió nervioso en él, como si no supiera qué hacer. Stiles observó aquello confundido. ¿Desde cuando le importaba a Derek tanto todo aquello? ¿Desde cuando le importaba nada relacionado con él, y mucho menos un pensamiento dicho en voz alta? Cuando por fin se volvió de nuevo hacia él, su mirada se había suavizado, pero seguía estando enfadado.

 

\- No vuelvas a decir eso.

\- ¿Por qué no? _Tendría_ que haber estado allí, con él, y entonces…

\- ¿Entonces qué, Stiles? – le interrumpió, mirándole expectante - ¿Entonces qué? ¿Sabes lo que habría pasado si hubieras estado allí esa noche, con tu padre?

 

Stiles sintió una punzada de dolor al oír hablar de él a Derek, pero siguió aguantándole la mirada a duras penas.

 

\- Habrías muerto, Stiles. Y eso habría sido mucho mejor, ¿no?

\- A lo mejor no, a lo mejor habría podido ayudarle, o habría…

\- Stiles – le dijo simplemente, y Stiles calló.

 

De nuevo Derek y su extraño don, aquella facultad de hacerle callar y reclamar su atención con sólo pronunciar su nombre. Aquella cualidad de expresar tanto con tan poco. Y Stiles notó el cambio en el tono. El enfado había desaparecido por completo de la mirada de Derek. Ahora sólo quedaba una expresión de pesar. El licántropo se inclinó sobre él, aunque esta vez respetando un espacio mínimo.

 

\- Stiles, has hecho por tu padre más de lo que nadie habría hecho. Le has cuidado durante años y has hecho tuyo un trabajo que no te pertenecía por naturaleza. Pero lo hiciste. Y jamás, _jamás_ pienses que deberías de haber hecho más. Lo hiciste todo y más. Y si hubieras estado allí aquella noche… - dijo, pero hizo una pausa, como si no pudiera continuar – Se que yo no puedo saber lo que hubiera pasado, pero tu tampoco. Y lo más seguro es que no hubiera cambiado nada. Así que deja de torturarte… por favor.

 

Stiles tardó un poco, pero finalmente, asintió. Todo aquello era confuso. No entendía la actitud de Derek, pero sí lo que le estaba diciendo. En su interior, Stiles sabía que tenía razón, pero seguía sintiendo que podría haber hecho más. Porque parte de lo que le había pasado a su padre era de hecho culpa suya. Era absurdo, porque él no había tenido nada que ver con que un ladrón de poca monta eligiera su casa y aquella noche, justo la noche en que su padre no trabajaba, para entrar y tratar de robarla. Pero sí que había sido idea suya cenar algo especial aquella noche. Y sí que había sido idea suya ir al supermercado a comprar los ingredientes que faltaban. Y sí que había sido idea suya ir él. Recordaría siempre la conversación, justo después de comprobar en los armarios si tenían todo lo necesario para hacer tacos mejicanos y darse cuenta de que en realidad les faltaban bastantes ingredientes. “ _Iré a comprarlos en un momento_ ”, le dijo su padre. Y él negó con la cabeza enseguida. “ _Uh-uh, nada de eso. Es tu noche de descanso, así que vas a descansar. Iré yo, y de paso compraré algunas cosas que nos hacen falta. Iba a ir mañana de todas formas_ ”. Su padre le había sonreído, agradecido por no tener que hacer el viaje al supermercado. Si tan sólo Stiles hubiera decidido hacer otra comida, o tan sólo hubiera dejado que fuera su padre el que fuera al supermercado… Porque cuando Stiles había dicho que tendría que haber estado allí, en parte no se refería a estar _con_ él. Stiles podría haber estado _en lugar_ de su padre.

Decidió no darle más vueltas a aquel pensamiento. Derek todavía le observaba. Finalmente, suspiró y centró su atención en el coche. Arrancó, y volvió a centrar su mirada en la carretera mientras conducían de vuelta.

 


	2. dos

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mil gracias a [raintofall](http://archiveofourown.org/users/raintofall/) por responder mis dudas sin mandarme a freír espárragos.  
> Y también gracias a las que habéis comentado, dejado Kudos, e incluso leído sin decir nada (hello!). Gracias<3

 

\- Tienes que comer.

 

Stiles miró el plato que Derek acababa de poner en la mesa, delante suya. Macarrones con queso. Stiles sospechaba, tanto por intuición como por la experiencia de haber vislumbrado varios de los platos de comida que había ido dejándole (de los cuales no había probado ni uno hasta entonces, a pesar de las molestias que el hombre lobo se había tomado), que Derek no tenía un rango de comidas muy amplio.

Paseó la mirada del plato a Derek, que le observaba muy serio. Cuando Stiles no se movió, le señaló el plato con la mirada y un movimiento de cabeza.

 

\- Tienes que comer – repitió -. Apenas has comido desde que estás aquí.

 

 _Desde que estás aquí,_ escuchó en su cabeza, como un eco, y sintió una punzada en el pecho. Cerró los ojos un segundo, para abrirlos de nuevo. Se obligó a calmarse y miró el plato de comida. Lo cierto es que tenía hambre, y mucha, así que no hizo falta que Derek le insistiera más. Stiles cogió el tenedor que había dentro del plato y comenzó a comer. Y una vez probó el primer bocado, se inclinó sobre el plato y devoró los macarrones casi sin masticarlos. Escuchó y vio por el rabillo del ojo a Derek moverse del salón a la cocina. Le llevó un vaso con agua y una servilleta mientras él comía, y después se sentó frente a él, mirándole. No le importó mientras estaba comiendo, porque su estómago le impedía que pensara en otra cosa. Así que cuando terminó, vació también el vaso de agua y se limpió con la servilleta, con el estómago finalmente lleno. Y por fin reparó en la mirada vigilante del hombre lobo. Estaba sentado en la silla, echado sobre un costado. Y no dejaba de mirarle. Stiles le aguantó la mirada. Unas semanas atrás, habría bajado la mirada enseguida, se habría removido nervioso en su silla, habría carraspeado y habría sentido la necesidad imperante de hacer un comentario sarcástico para camuflar la incomodidad que habría sentido ante la mirada constante de Derek. Pero en lugar de eso, siguió mirándole. No estaba retándole ni nada parecido. Simplemente, le aguantó la mirada. Más adelante, cuando los distintos sentimientos comenzaran a regresar a él en un torrente de emociones, echaría un poco de menos ese aletargamiento en que estaba sumido, en el que uno de los pros era no sentir vergüenza.

Pero en ese momento, no le pareció raro que no se sintiera inseguro ante la mirada de Derek. Simplemente, Derek le estaba mirando fijamente, y él le devolvía la mirada. Finalmente, fue el licántropo el que bajó la mirada y suspiró. Stiles ni siquiera sintió el triunfo de haber ganado por primera vez una batalla en un duelo de miradas.

 

\- ¿Necesitas algo? – le preguntó el hombre lobo volviendo a mirarle, esta vez con menos intensidad. Parecía… cansado.

\- ¿Algo? – preguntó a su vez Stiles. Necesitaba muchas cosas. Hacer preguntas. Obtener respuestas. Que la herida que tenía en el pecho dejase de sangrar.

\- Algo, si. Lo que sea.

 

Stiles frunció el ceño un poco. Pensó en probar suerte de nuevo con la pregunta de por qué estaba allí, en su casa, cuando hasta donde Stiles sabía Derek casi ni le soportaba. Pero se mordió la lengua, una cualidad adquirida desde hacía poco. Finalmente, negó con la cabeza.

 

\- No. Creo que voy a irme a dormir.

 

Derek asintió y cuando Stiles se levantó, el hombre lobo le imitó. Stiles hizo ademán de quitar las cosas que había utilizado para comer, pero Derek se lo impidió cogiéndolas antes y señalando con la mirada las escaleras.

 

\- Ve a dormir, yo quito esto.

 

El tono era autoritario, el tono que sólo alguien nacido para ser un líder tiene por naturaleza. Así que Stiles no discutió. Subió las escaleras y se dirigió al que ya llamaba mentalmente _su_ cuarto. Se quitó la ropa despacio y la dejó sobre el escritorio, vacío y sin la bandeja que Stiles se había acostumbrado a ver siempre que despertaba. Cuando se metió entre las sábanas, pensó que jamás había dormido tanto como en aquellos días. Se sentía continuamente cansado, por muchas horas que hubiera dormido. Y aquel había sido un día especialmente largo, con el viaje a la estación, a su casa, al cementerio…

Stiles cerró los párpados dejando escapar una solitaria y familiar lágrima. Se quedó dormido enseguida.

 

En su sueño, Stiles corría por el bosque, persiguiendo a su padre, que estaba vestido con su ropa de Sheriff. Stiles le llamaba, gritaba su nombre hasta quedarse ronco, pero su padre corría y corría sin dejar que lo alcanzara. Cuando por fin dejó de correr, su padre se volvió hacia él, y Stiles observó horrorizado cómo la sangre goteaba por su ropa desde la herida de bala que tenía en el pecho, hasta caer al suelo. Stiles gritó su nombre de nuevo, intentó correr hacia él, pero algo lo agarraba y le impedía avanzar. “ _Stiles…_ ” Aquella voz familiar llegó hasta él, pero Stiles siguió tirando, y gritando el nombre de su padre. _“¡Stiles!”_

Se despertó bruscamente, siendo sacudido contra el colchón de la cama. Abrió los ojos y parpadeó mientras respiraba con dificultad. Su cerebro se despertó poco a poco, mientras enfocaba la vista bajo la escasa luz que entraba por la puerta abierta del dormitorio. Derek le observaba desde arriba, aún con las manos en sus hombros.

 

\- Tenías una pesadilla – le susurró Derek.

 

Stiles sabía que estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Pero oírlo en los labios de Derek lo hizo demasiado real. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla, y entonces comprendió dos cosas: una, que debía de haber estado llorando y gritando el nombre de su padre en sueños, y eso era lo que había hecho que el hombre lobo entrara en su cuarto. La segunda fue que se dio cuenta de que la voz que lo había despertado, la de Derek, era también la que recordaba haber escuchado en la niebla que eran los primeros días después de _El Día_ en su cabeza. Aquella voz que había conseguido calmarle con anterioridad, la voz que le arrancaba las pesadillas y lo devolvía a la realidad… Era Derek el que había ayudado a Scott a sacarlo de su propia casa cuando encontraron el cuerpo de su padre. Era Derek el que le había asegurado que todo saldría bien, y era su voz la que se había colado entre sus sueños para tranquilizarle y devolverle un poco de cordura.

 

\- Eras tú… - susurró con la voz pastosa.

 

Derek se estaba incorporando, y se quedó congelado medio inclinado sobre él, agarrándole aún. Sólo le veía la mitad del rostro iluminado por la luz del pasillo, pero vio cómo fruncía el ceño.

 

\- ¿Cómo?

\- Eras tú – repitió, como si eso tuviera sentido.

\- Stiles, estabas… estabas teniendo una pesadilla – le repitió, como si Stiles aún no se hubiera dado cuenta. Stiles tomó nota de que tuvo la delicadeza de no decirle que había estado llamando a su padre a voces y llorando contra la almohada.

 

Stiles asintió, algo más recuperado, y por fin Derek le soltó. El hombre lobo de pronto pareció sentirse incómodo. Se le tensaron los músculos de los hombros, y miró hacia la puerta. Tal vez era porque acabara de darse cuenta de que estaba en el cuarto de un adolescente en mitad de la noche, o tal vez porque Stiles estaba en ropa interior. Fuera lo que fuese, se volvió hacia la salida, dándole la espalda.

 

\- Eh… ya me voy – dijo apresuradamente.

\- Derek… - lo llamó antes de que se fuera. El hombre lobo se volvió, y Stiles estuvo a punto de decirle lo que realmente quería decirle. Pedirle que no se fuera, porque cuando él cruzara la puerta, volverían las tinieblas, las pesadillas, la alargada sombra de la soledad, la cual se cernía sobre él en forma de monstruo de cuento cada vez que se quedaba solo durante la noche en aquel cuarto. Pero en lugar de eso, separó los labios y dijo: – Gracias.

 

El licántropo no se volvió, pero Stiles vio cómo relajaba un poco los hombros. Derek asintió y salió de la habitación. Stiles comprobó que aún era noche cerrada mirando a través de la ventana, así que se volvió a tumbar en el colchón, que estaba un poco húmedo por su propio sudor (y tal vez también por las lágrimas). Ni siquiera la amenaza de otra pesadilla igual que la que acababa de tener disipó su continuo sopor, y volvió a quedarse dormido, repitiendo en su cabeza las palabras que Derek le había dicho en algún momento…  _Todo va a salir bien_. Stiles quería creerlo. Aunque iba a ser fácil hacerlo.

 

*****

 

La semana siguiente transcurrió de la misma forma que aquellos días, en una especie de nebulosa que luego Stiles recordaría de forma difusa, como si mirara una foto que tuviera los bordes borrosos y sólo algunos detalles estuviesen enfocados. No recordaría por ejemplo algunas de las visitas de Scott y Allison. Tampoco la mayoría de comidas que tomó, ni las veces que se había duchado…

Sin embargo, recordaría con nitidez a Derek. Derek era lo más real que Stiles tenía en esos momentos. Era como un flotador que le impedía hundirse por completo en la inconsciencia y el dolor, era el ancla que le impedía navegar sin rumbo. Y no porque Stiles no lo intentara. Algunos días despertaba, pero no salía de la cama. En aquellos días Derek entraba a su cuarto, sin importarle si Stiles quería o no intimidad, y lo obligaba a salir del cuarto, a vestirse y lavarse, y después a comer. Aquello le recordaba con un pinchazo a la altura del pecho a todas aquellas veces que Stiles, después de la muerte de su madre, había obligado a su padre a comer sano, a ducharse cuando libraba del trabajo y a vivir simplemente. Pero se dejaba guiar por Derek, y obedecía cuando el licántropo le ponía un plato de comida delante y no apartaba la mirada seria de él hasta que empezaba a comer. También recordaría cómo Derek trataba de entretenerlo, aunque jamás lo hiciera de forma directa, pero Stiles se dio cuenta de ello. De cómo Derek lo obligaba a sentarse en el sofá del salón a ver la tele con él, aunque Stiles mirara la televisión sin ver nada, o de cómo cada vez que Scott acudía allí para ver a Stiles y entrenar con Derek, ambos lo obligaban a presenciar los entrenamientos.

Stiles recordaría todo eso y algo más: las noches. Aún se encontraba cansado a todas horas, pero la hora de dormir se había convertido en algo terrorífico para él. Cada vez que cerraba los ojos y se abandonaba a Morfeo, una nueva pesadilla relacionada con su padre inundaba sus sueños, y tenía que admitirlo, tenía mucha imaginación. Vio morir a su padre de mil formas distintas, y en todas las ocasiones gritaba el nombre de su padre, lo perseguía sin alcanzarlo nunca, y finalmente se despertaba siendo zarandeado por Derek, que siempre le susurraba “ _sólo es una pesadilla_ ”. Y todas las veces, en cuanto escuchaba la voz de Derek, Stiles se calmaba un poco, como si supiera que estaba a salvo. Siempre pensaba lo mismo, cuando se despertaba y Derek estaba allí. Quería decirle que se quedara, aunque sólo fuera un poco, lo justo para volver a dormirse, pero jamás se lo decía. Derek volvía a salir de la habitación, y las horas restantes al amanecer, Stiles las pasaba dormitando sin llegar a dormirse del todo, pues tenía miedo de que las pesadillas volvieran a repetirse. Así que cada mañana, cuando se miraba al espejo, las ojeras bajo sus ojos parecían más oscuras, más pronunciadas. Ahora parecía que tuviera cien años en lugar de dieciséis. Sabía que Derek lo notaba, aunque no hacía falta ser un hombre lobo para darse cuenta de su deterioro. Pero nunca decía nada.

Así, la primera semana pasó. Y tras una noche de nuevas pesadillas, todo cambió.

 

*****

 

Cuando se despertó, comprobó que hacía rato que había amanecido. Se extrañó, pues llevaba días estando despierto siempre que amanecía, pero aquél día había dormido más que el resto. Además, nada más abrir los ojos, se sintió distinto. Se dio cuenta enseguida, pero no sabía qué era exactamente lo que era diferente. Decidió no darle más importancia. Así que se levantó, se vistió, y cuando salió del cuarto de baño tras haberse aseado, escuchó un ruido que provenía del exterior. Era un sonido repetitivo, como de alguien gruñendo, o… ¿gimiendo de dolor? Una alarma interior, familiar pero que llevaba tiempo sin hacer acto de presencia, se encendió dentro de Stiles, y se lanzó hacia las escaleras, bajándolas de dos en dos. Salió al exterior por la puerta que había en la cocina, que daba a la parte de atrás de la casa. En cuanto atravesó el pequeño cuarto-despensa que había tras la cocina y salió fuera, se quedó congelado con la mano aún en el pomo de la puerta y el corazón latiéndole rápido por el esfuerzo. Delante suya, a unos metros, estaban Derek y Scott, que se estaban agarrando en ese momento en una posición extraña. Derek estaba por encima de Scott, al que rodeaba el cuello con ambos brazos, mientras que Scott tenía a Derek agarrado por la cintura, probablemente tratando de vencer la superioridad física de Derek con alguna llave o movimiento sorpresa. Ambos estaban descalzos. Y desnudos de cintura para arriba. Y en el momento en que Stiles salió al exterior, ambos se quedaron paralizados, mirándolo.

 

\- Eh... lo siento, creía… - _¿Que Derek estaba en peligro?_ Replanteándose su pensamiento inicial, ahora veía que tal vez había sido un poco precipitado por su parte al pensar directamente que Derek, un hombre lobo, estaba en peligro en la parte trasera de su casa. Así que Stiles se aclaró la garganta – Lo siento, os he interrumpido. Seguid.

 

Y como si Stiles hubiera dado una orden que debían obedecer, ambos se movieron a la vez, presionándose y tratando de encontrar la manera de vencerse. Pero no hizo falta mucho más, porque Derek asentó uno de sus brazos en el costado de Scott, y haciendo más fuerza, lo levantó unos segundos por los aires y Scott aterrizó en el suelo de espaldas, soltando un quejido y retorciéndose sobre si mismo. Había visto sus entrenamientos varias veces, y casi siempre ganaba Derek, normalmente muy claramente, como en aquella ocasión.

 

\- Te sigues centrando demasiado en tumbarme y dejas muchos espacios abiertos. Defiéndete – le dijo Derek tendiéndole una mano y ayudándole a levantarse.

 

Derek le dio una palmada en el hombro a Scott, como dando por finalizada la _clase_ , y se dirigió a la casa. Pasó al lado de Stiles, mirándole un segundo a los ojos antes de entrar en la casa por la puerta por la que había salido él unos instantes antes. Stiles se había sentado en los dos escalones que remataban el porche trasero, así que Scott se dirigió a él, con una mano en la espalda, y se sentó a su lado con un quejido. A un lado había una botella de agua y una toalla, la cual usó para secarse el sudor de la cara, y luego bebió un largo trago antes de mirar a Stiles.

 

\- ¿Cómo estas, tío? – le dijo, sonriéndole un poco.

 

Scott se parecía en ese momento tanto un cachorro que acababa de recibir una lección de un perro mayor, que Stiles no pudo evitar esbozar una tenue sonrisa, sólo por un segundo.

 

\- He estado mejor – le respondió, tras pensar si decirle lo que realmente pensaba: que se sentía extraño aquél día. Distinto. -. ¿Y tú? ¿Derek te sigue pateando el culo?

\- ¡Eh! No es justo, sólo has visto el final, yo también le he tumbado varias veces – dijo alzando la barbilla. Stiles alzó una ceja, y Scott bajó la mirada -. Vale, sólo le he tumbado una vez. Casi. Casi le tumbo solo una vez.

 

Stiles negó con la cabeza, con lo que se ganó un suave puñetazo en el hombro y otra sonrisa por parte de Scott. Entonces, mientras Scott bebía agua de nuevo, Stiles recordó una de las preguntas que llevaban rondándole la cabeza desde que estaba allí. Miró a Scott, y preguntó directamente.

 

\- ¿Por qué estoy aquí, Scott?

 

Scott le miró y, una vez terminó de beber, se encogió de hombros.

 

\- ¿Aquí? ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Aquí, en la casa de Derek Hale – le dijo simplemente -. Es decir…

\- ¿Derek no te está tratando bien? – preguntó Scott frunciendo mucho el ceño, como si a Stiles acabara de salirle un cuerno en la frente.

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! De hecho, todo lo contrario… eso es lo que me confunde. Hasta donde yo sabía Derek me odiaba, siempre me dirigía miradas asesinas y me dedicaba las amenazas más originales. Por eso aún no entiendo por qué me deja quedarme en su casa, y ya no te digo el hecho de que no me gruña y me amenace con arrancarme alguna extremidad cada dos minutos. Y que esté… creo que algo así como cuidándome. A su manera.

 

Cuando terminó de hablar miró de nuevo a Scott, que seguía mirándole con una expresión confundida.

 

\- ¿No te ha dicho nada Derek? – le preguntó Scott.

\- ¿Decirme? ¿El qué? – preguntó Stiles, más confuso que antes.

 

Scott se rascó la nuca con la mano con la que no sujetaba la botella, como si pensara cómo responder la pregunta.

 

\- Creía que te diría algo… No se por qué no te lo ha dicho.

\- ¿Decirme qué, Scott? – exigió Stiles, impaciente.

\- Stiles, Derek me pidió que te trajera aquí. Pensaba llevarte a mi casa cuando… ocurrió – dijo Scott con cautela, procurando no mencionar nada que pudiera derivar en un ataque de pánico por mi parte -. Pero él me pidió que te trajera aquí. Me dijo que…

 

Scott hizo una pausa, en la cual Stiles se limitó a observarle. Y entonces Scott volvió a mirarle.

 

\- Me dijo que debía ser él quien te sacara de la oscuridad.

 

*****

 

Las palabras que Scott le había dicho aquella mañana aún rebotaban en la cabeza de Stiles por la tarde. Había estado evitando deliberadamente a Derek todo el día, tratando de aclararse, sin ningún resultado. Había comido un sándwich frío en su habitación, y no había salido de allí en el resto del día.

 _Debía ser él quien te sacara de la oscuridad_., le llegaba la voz de Scott, una y otra vez, como el eco en una cueva. Había intentado encontrarle sentido a aquello, pero no lo hallaba. Cuando le había dicho aquello, Stiles le había preguntado a Scott que qué quería decir. Scott se había limitado a encogerse de hombros, y a decir “ _tío, yo tampoco lo entendía. Deberías preguntárselo a Derek, no a mí_ ”. A Stiles no se le había pasado por alto aquel uso del pasado. Aquél “ _tampoco lo entendía_ ”, pero no parecía que Scott fuera a decirle nada más, así que Stiles lo había dejado pasar, había estado un rato más en compañía de su amigo, y luego había comenzado su particular “evitar a Derek Hale en su propia casa”, lo cual no era demasiado difícil, puesto que Stiles se había encerrado en la habitación, tratando de conciliar la idea de que realmente pudiera importarle algo al Alfa. Pero era media tarde, no había sacado nada en claro, y por muy cansado que Stiles se sintiera últimamente, la piel le picaba por la inactividad. Además, pronto sería de noche, y Stiles temía más a la noche que a nada en el mundo en aquel momento. Así que salió de la habitación. Recorrió el pasillo despacio, mirando de reojo en las habitaciones que había abiertas por si veía a Derek en alguna de ellas, pero no fue el caso. Cuando bajó, esperó encontrarlo en el salón o en la cocina, pero en ambos casos se equivocó. Finalmente, salió al exterior, a la parte trasera de la casa donde Scott y Derek entrenaban a veces, pero de nuevo, lo encontró vacío. Stiles sabía que el hombre lobo no podía estar durmiendo, puesto que había llegado a la conclusión la semana anterior de que Derek Hale simplemente no dormía. Cuando Stiles se iba a la cama, el licántropo estaba haciendo algo, y siempre que se despertaba, lo encontraba vestido, aseado y dedicado a alguna tarea en el piso inferior. Aun así, Stiles no lo había visto, y tampoco sabía si quería enfrentarse a él directamente preguntándole qué había querido decir Scott.

Stiles se sentó en una de las sillas que había en el porche , y contempló el atardecer, que le daba al bosque que se extendía ante él un aspecto de película de Tim Burton. Y de pronto, supo qué era lo que sentía distinto al resto de días: aquel _algo_ que le quemaba en el estómago, luchando por abrirse paso hasta su garganta… estaba enfadado. Se dio cuenta en ese momento porque el enfado aumentó y se enfocó en Derek. En el hecho de que no le contara nada, de que no supiera ni siquiera si Derek le odiaba o no. Estaba cabreado con él, aunque no tuviera un motivo de peso. Simplemente, lo estaba.

En ese momento, uno de los tablones del suelo crujió un poco, y Stiles no tuvo que esperar a verle para saber que era él. Derek pasó por detrás suya y se sentó en la silla contigua. Se dejó caer, con el culo en el centro de la silla y la espalda ligeramente arqueada, en una postura despreocupada y relajada. Y Stiles se sintió aún más enfadado con él. Se mordió la lengua unos segundos, hasta que ya no pudo aguantarlo más.

 

\- Dime, ¿cuándo van a volver las amenazas de muerte y el abuso verbal? Porque estoy empezando a relajarme y a pensar que realmente no me vas a arrancar la cabeza un día de estos.

 

Cuando Stiles volvió la cabeza para mirarle, se encontró con la mirada confusa (y Stiles creía que algo herida, aunque no estaba seguro) del hombre lobo. Stiles le aguantó la mirada, hasta que Derek volvió a esbozar una máscara imperturbable.

 

\- Cuando vuelva la verborrea y el sarcasmo permanente – contestó Derek.

 

Stiles sintió cómo el enfado aumentaba en su interior, y las lágrimas le quemaban en los ojos, tratando de salir. Pero en aquella ocasión no se lo permitió. Se levantó de un salto, y como si hubiera activado algún tipo de resorte, Derek hizo lo mismo, quedando de pie frente a él. Stiles notó cómo los músculos de Derek se ponían en tensión, pero aquello no lo frenó. Dio un paso hacia él, acercándose demasiado.

 

\- Te odio. ¿Por qué no me matas ya de un mordisco y acabas de una vez? ¿Eh? – preguntó, alzando la voz y acercándose aún más, a lo que Derek respondió quedándose quieto como una estatua, con la mandíbula apretada y el ceño ligeramente fruncido - ¡Venga! ¿Por qué te molestas en hacerme la comida y despertarme cada vez que tengo una pesadilla, si me odias? ¿Por qué soportas mi presencia si lo único que querías antes era librarte de mí?

 

Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por la mejilla de Stiles sin que pudiera evitarlo, pero aquello no lo detuvo. Alzó ambas manos y le dio un empujón a Derek en el pecho. Sólo consiguió desplazarlo un paso hacia atrás, pero Derek no cambió el semblante.

 

\- Venga, hazlo. ¡Hazlo, acaba conmigo, estoy harto! ¡Tendría que haber muerto yo en lugar de mi padre!

 

Aquello sí hizo que Derek se moviera. Lo hizo tan deprisa que Stiles no se dio cuenta de qué había pasado hasta que sintió el impacto en el pecho y un segundo después, en la espalda. Derek lo sujetaba contra la pared de la casa, y cuando Stiles abrió los ojos, se encontró con el rostro enfurecido de Derek, el rojo del alfa brillando en el iris del licántropo. Lejos de asustarlo, a Stiles le produjo el efecto contrario. Se calmó poco a poco, sintiéndose algo estúpido por lo que acababa de hacer y decir.

 

\- No… digas… eso – resopló Derek. Stiles supo que se estaba controlando, pero aun así, sabía que Derek no iba a hacerle daño. Lo supo en ese instante.

\- No vas a matarme – susurró mirándole a los ojos.

 

Derek parecía confuso de nuevo, y sus ojos volvieron a adquirir la tonalidad normal.

 

\- No. Por supuesto que no – afirmó, en un tono de voz seguro.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Stiles. Quería empezar a entender al licántropo, y aquella pregunta era una forma de empezar tan buena como otra cualquiera. Era una pregunta a su respuesta, y también a todas las preguntas que le había hecho instantes atrás.

 

Derek pareció calmarse del todo, y soltó a Stiles, dejándole la camiseta arrugada allí donde sus puños la habían retorcido. Pareció pensarse la respuesta un momento, y por fin miró a Stiles a los ojos, tan intensamente que Stiles olvidó la pregunta durante unos segundos.

 

\- Porque me importas –respondió al fin.

 

Derek se separó de él tras decir aquello, y sin esperar alguna respuesta por parte de Stiles, entró en la casa. Por fin tenía una respuesta a alguna pregunta. Pero lejos de aclararle algo, aquello dejó a Stiles más confuso aún. En ese momento, casi había anochecido.

Cuando Stiles entró en la casa, cogió algo de comida de la cocina y se dirigió a su habitación. Al pasar por el salón, Derek estaba sentado en uno de los sofás, de espaldas a él y de cara a la televisión, aunque Stiles sospechaba que no la estaba viendo. Antes de poner un pie en las escaleras, se quedó unos segundos parado, justo detrás del sofá.

 

\- No te odio – susurró, en voz tan baja que un humano no habría podido distinguir sus palabras si hubiera estado a su lado. Pero Derek era un licántropo, así que Stiles confió en que lo escuchara.

 

Tras eso, subió las escaleras, cenó en el cuarto, y se fue a la cama.

Aquél fue el primer día que sintió algo que no fuera desolación y dolor. Se había enfadado, y aquello ya era un gran paso, aunque Stiles aún no lo supiera.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ¿Creíais que ya había levantado demasiados sentimientos con todo esto? Pues abrocháos el cinturón porque llegan curvas (lo sé, yo también me odio).


	3. tres

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Hale feelings. Dicho queda, avisadas estáis. Al menos a mí me ha dado muchos sentimientos escribir esto.

 

Stiles se despertó bruscamente, sobresaltado, mientras las sombras de la última pesadilla se deslizaban fuera de la cama como si fuera líquido. Al menos, aquella vez no había gritado el nombre de su padre. Al menos, no había despertado a Derek.

Stiles se sentó al borde de la cama y se pasó las manos por la cara, para despejarse. Echó un vistazo a la ventana, y constató que ya había amanecido. Probablemente, hacía algunas horas. Así que se levantó y repitió el ritual de cada mañana: vestirse, lavarse, y tratar de disimular las ojeras que decoraban su rostro frente al espejo, sin conseguirlo. Cuando hubo terminado, bajó al piso inferior y fue directo a la cocina. Esperaba encontrar allí a Derek, pues normalmente el hombre lobo lo esperaba allí con el desayuno hecho o en proceso de ello. Pero Derek no estaba allí, y tampoco había signos de que hubiera hecho nada aún: la cafetera estaba limpia, no había vasos ni platos sucios, ni nada fuera del frigorífico. Y cuando Stiles lo abrió, se encontró con que estaba casi vacío. Encontró una tarrina de mantequilla casi gastada, un par de tomates en un estado lamentable, y un montón de comidas precocinadas que Stiles estaba seguro de que no eran nada sanas. Se había acostumbrado a que Derek cocinara, y eso era extraño, pues normalmente era él quien cocinaba para los demás. Antes de que ese pensamiento le llevara a su padre, se retiró del frigorífico, cogió papel y bolígrafo, y comenzó a elaborar una larga lista de la compra, mientras rebuscaba entre los armarios. Cuando hubo terminado, salió de la cocina, cogió las llaves de su coche y su cartera de un cuenco que había a la entrada de la casa, donde Derek le había dejado aquellas cosas en caso de emergencia. Miró una vez más hacia las escaleras, y trató de escuchar algo que le indicara que Derek estaba despierto, o tan siquiera en la casa. Pero no se escuchaba nada. Stiles se encogió de hombros y salió por la puerta, más animado que en semanas, con la determinación de hacer algo útil y que lo mantuviera ocupado.

Cuando llegó al supermercado, tardó unos minutos en reunir el suficiente valor para salir del coche, por dos razones: la primera, conocía a la gente que trabajaba allí, y seguramente se encontraría a más gente que conocía en el interior. Y no estaba seguro de estar preparado para los rostros de lástima de la gente. La segunda, aquél había sido el sitio en el que estaba el día en que una llamada de teléfono cambió su vida… de nuevo. Aun así, tras unos instantes observando en lugar, suspiró, se bajó del coche y se encaminó hacia la entrada.

Como temía, nada más entrar las cajeras lo abordaron en cuanto lo vieron. Lo rodearon y no le dejaron pasar hasta que todas hubieron derramado alguna lágrima y preguntado nada menos que catorce veces que si estaba bien. Y aunque Stiles se lo agradecía, hubiera preferido en ese momento que lo atropellara un camión. Pero la tortura no acabó allí, porque mientras hacía la compra, se encontró a tantos vecinos y conocidos, que acabó preguntándose si no se habrían puesto de acuerdo todos para ir a comprar justo ese día. Stiles aguantó como pudo, sin derramar una sola lágrima ni gritar a nadie, y consiguió hacer la compra sin explotar en el intento. Cuando salió, cargó lo más rápido que pudo el coche y pisó el acelerador en cuanto estuvo dentro. En el camino de vuelta, consiguió serenarse. Y cuando por fin consiguió calmarse del todo, se dio cuenta de que estaba muy cerca de su casa. Se desvió por la siguiente calle y aparcó delante de la casa. Las bandas de la policía que señalaban el escenario de un crimen habían desaparecido, y Stiles sintió un pinchazo de dolor al mirar la casa. Se bajó del coche y comenzó a avanzar hacia ella movido por el instinto. Tenía las llaves junto con las del coche, así que cuando llegó a la puerta, la abrió sin problemas, como si aquel fuera un día más en su vida y las semanas anteriores hubieran sido sólo un sueño. En aquel caso, habría entrado y habría gritado que estaba en casa, para encontrarse con su padre o, lo más común, con el silencio que ahora le recibía, pues su padre habría estado trabajando. Pero Stiles sabía que aquél silencio que invadía la casa era diferente: más pesado, casi denso, que flotaba en el aire inundándolo todo. Stiles sintió que le faltaba el aire al poner un pie dentro, pero se obligó a calmarse de nuevo, y se estaba volviendo experto en controlar sus emociones. Cuando entró, se dirigió por defecto al salón, y contuvo la respiración esperando encontrar un charco de sangre en el centro de la habitación… pero allí no había nada. El suelo estaba limpio, perfecto. Stiles frunció el ceño, pues sabía que la policía no limpiaba las escenas de los crímenes, ni siquiera una vez etiquetadas y comprobadas todas las pruebas. Se alejó del salón y siguió avanzando por la casa. Todo estaba normal. Justo como lo había dejado aquella tarde. En la cocina había varios trastos fuera, y Stiles casi podía verse a sí mismo abriendo los armarios, sacado las cosas y comprobando que faltaban los ingredientes que más tarde iría a comprar. De nuevo, el dolor en el pecho amenazó con partirle en dos, así que se apartó y se encaminó escaleras arriba. Avanzó como en una nube, con los sentidos embotados, y se preguntó si no estaría soñando de nuevo. Pero al alzar las manos y apoyarlas a ambos lados mientras subía las escaleras, notó la rugosidad de la pared bajo las palmas y supo que no era un sueño. Era real, demasiado real.

Una vez en el piso superior, se dirigió a su cuarto y, moviéndose casi como un autómata, comenzó a sacar ropa de sus armarios, libros, su portátil, su móvil, el cual estaba descargado, y más cosas que quería llevarse, y lo introdujo todo en una maleta de mano. Una vez hubo terminado, salió de la casa prácticamente corriendo, tratando de huir de todos los sentimientos que amenazaban con ahogarlo. Volvió a meterse en el coche, y esta vez si puso rumbo a casa de Derek.

En el camino trató de no pensar en nada, pero le resultó imposible. Su mente vagaba de una cosa a otra, pero siempre acababa por centrarse en lo que había visto en su casa. En el salón limpio, que lo había perturbado incluso más que si lo hubiera encontrado con el charco de sangre _(¿Quién lo había limpiado?_ ). En la cocina, donde todo estaba exactamente igual que unas semanas atrás, y eso le provocaba un dolor agudo en el pecho. Pero todo aquello se disipó en cuanto, entre los árboles, apareció frente a él la casa de Derek. Y delante de ella, había gente. Distinguió a Scott y el pelo de Allison, pero en cuanto lo vieron aparecer, la mitad dirigió la mirada hacia él y otras dos personas corrieron hacia el interior de la casa.

Stiles aparcó a un lado y se bajó del coche, intrigado, pero no le dio tiempo a hacer muchas preguntas ni conjeturas, porque en cuanto puso un pie en el suelo, Scott los arrolló, estrujándolo en un abrazo.

 

\- No… puedo… respirar – le dijo Stiles, y en aquella ocasión no fue una broma. Realmente, le impedía respirar con normalidad.

 

Scott se separó, pero no le quitó las manos de los hombros. Y entonces, le sacudió un poco, como haría un adulto con un niño que se ha portado incorrectamente.

 

\- ¿¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?!? ¡Nos tenías muy preocupados! Estábamos a punto de llamar a la policía… - le dijo, y Stiles se fijó en que Scott parecía realmente preocupado.

\- ¿Qué? Sólo he estado fuera… Espera, ¿cuánto tiempo llevo fuera? – preguntó Stiles, pues lo cierto es que no tenía ni idea. Las horas volaban cuando iba a comprar, y además había parado en su casa.

\- No lo se, pero Derek nos llamó hace más de una hora y desde entonces hemos estado buscándote por los alrededores… Acabamos de volver a la casa por si volvías.

\- Yo… sólo estaba haciendo la compra. Lo siento, debería haber dejado una nota… ¿Derek estaba preocupado?

 

Y, como si aquella pregunta necesitara una respuesta directa, en aquel momento Derek salió de la casa y se dirigió a ellos a un paso veloz, casi corriendo. Mientras avanzaba hacia él, Stiles notó que Scott se hacía a un lado, y que Derek no le quitaba la mirada de encima. Y, cuando estaba a punto de llegar a él, Stiles estaba seguro que de que el hombre lobo iba a abrazarlo igual que había hecho Scott. Pero cuando por fin llegó hasta él, Derek paró de golpe a unos centímetros de Stiles, como si se hubiera estrellado contra una barrera invisible. Y Stiles vio entonces la mezcla de preocupación y enfado que invadían el semblante del licántropo.

 

\- Stiles… - comenzó a decir, pero el aludido alzó las manos a la altura del pecho.

\- Lo siento. Lo siento, se que debería de haberte avisado, pero cuando me he levantado no estabas, y…

\- Estaba en el bosque, corriendo – gruñó Derek.

\- Oh. Pero no lo sabía, y quería ayudar porque llevo demasiado tiempo sin mover un dedo – Derek abrió la boca, pero Stiles lo cortó y siguió hablando -, sabes que tengo razón, aunque las circunstancias sean las que sean. Así que he ido a hacer la compra, y luego he… he ido a mi casa.

 

Aquella última frase le costó decirla, y entonces se dio cuenta de que en ese momento había dicho más palabras seguidas que en toda la semana. Y también vio cómo las facciones de Derek se suavizaban al escuchar lo último. Ambos se quedaron callados, mirándose, durante lo que parecieron minutos enteros.

 

\- Vale – dijo finalmente Derek, bajando la mirada -. Pero por favor… no hagas eso otra vez. No desaparezcas.

 

Una vez dicho aquello, rodeó a Stiles y se dirigió al maletero del coche, del que cogió un par de bolsas para llevarlas a la casa. Scott lo imitó, y Allison también llegó detrás  de él para hacer lo mismo, la cual le dedicó una sonrisa. Y después de Allison, Jackson, el cual saludó a Stiles con un golpe de cabeza y una mirada que decía “ _lo siento_ ”, lo cual era mucho más de lo que Stiles jamás hubiera esperado de Jackson. Pero antes de poder preguntar qué hacía allí Jackson, alguien le tocó el brazo, y al volverse se encontró a una radiante Lydia Martin.

 

\- ¿Lydia…? - la saludó él, algo desconcertado. ¿Qué hacía allí Lydia?

\- Stiles - dijo ella a su vez.

 

Lydia abrió los labios, y Stiles estaba seguro de que iban a salir de ellos aquellas dos palabras que más escuchaba esos días: “ _lo siento_ ”. Pero Lydia no las pronunció. En lugar de eso, volvió a cerrar los labios y lo abrazó. Y por primera vez en su vida, Stiles no sintió nada excepto gratitud hacia ella, porque en aquel momento, un abrazo era justo lo que necesitaba. Le devolvió el abrazo, pensando que las preguntas podían esperar, y después entró en la casa con su maleta.

Todos ayudaron a colocar la compra que había hecho Stiles, e incluso hubo lugar para alguna risa cuando a Scott se le cayó de las manos un paquete de harina y ésta manchó a todos en mayor o menor medida.

Cuando quedaban aún algunas cosas, Lydia cogió a Stiles de una mano y lo arrastró al exterior. Lo obligó a sentarse en una de las sillas y ella se sentó en la contigua. Y una vez allí, le explicó lo que Stiles se había preguntado desde que había visto a Jackson y a ella allí. Le explicó que, un par de días después de que pasara _lo que había pasado,_ ella había querido ir a verle, pero Scott y Allison habían fingido que no sabían dónde estaba. Lydia había insistido, terca, en que le contaran qué demonios estaba pasando, y por fin había conseguido que Scott y Allison le contaran lo que pasaba, y lo que ella ya intuía de alguna forma. Todo. O bueno, casi todo, porque Stiles dudaba que Scott le hubiera relatado todos los detalles de lo que llevaba pasando desde hacía un año en Beacon Hills. Pero por fin, Lydia tuvo la confirmación que quería: lo que pasaba no era obra de su imaginación. No estaba loca.

Desde ese entonces había pedido ir a verle varias veces, pero Scott siempre se había negado, diciendo que no sabía si Stiles estaría en condiciones de ver a mucha gente (en lo cual Scott tenía razón, y Stiles se lo agradeció mentalmente). Después, le explicó que cuando Derek había llegado a la casa esa mañana y no lo había encontrado, se había vuelto loco de preocupación (aunque Stiles sabía que Lydia no había estado allí para verlo, así que seguramente aquello sería una exageración dramática por su parte). Lo había buscado por los alrededores, tratando de encontrar su olor, y cuando no lo había conseguido, había llamado a Scott, preguntándole si Stiles estaba allí con él. No había sido así, y Scott también se había preocupado. Según Lydia, Scott fue a casa de Stiles por si lo encontraba allí (lo cual habría pasado si Scott hubiera ido a la casa una media hora más tarde), después visitó algunos sitios más y se dio por vencido. Cuando se lo dijo a Allison, por si ella podía ayudar, se le ocurrió un sitio más donde Scott no había mirado: la casa de Lydia. Pero cuando llegaron y encontraron a Lydia y Jackson, pero ni rastro de Stiles, tuvieron que explicarle lo que pasaba.

 

\- Scott y Allison querían que me quedara en casa y dijeron que me llamarían cuando te encontraran – siguió relatando Lydia, y se encogió de hombros -. Pero estaba preocupada por ti, no iba a quedarme en casa cruzada de brazos. Casi acabábamos de llegar cuando tu apareciste en tu coche después de tu excursión al supermercado.

 

Stiles asintió y sonrió un poco.

 

\- ¿Así que todos estabais muertos de preocupación? – preguntó mirando a Lydia con ojos de cachorro, y ésta le empujó en la cara con delicadeza.

\- No te hagas ilusiones, Stilinski – dijo, tratando de sonar implacable como ella normalmente era, pero se le escapó una sonrisa al final -. Vale, escucha bien porque sólo lo voy a decir una vez… Todos estábamos muertos de preocupación, sí. Nos preocupamos por ti, ¿de acuerdo? Y ahora que te lo he contado todo, levanta el trasero. Vamos a ayudar a los demás.

 

Comieron todos juntos, y Stiles cocinó por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Hizo lasaña vegetal, _“porque hay que cuidarse”_ , la cual todos recibieron con una queja, pero que luego devoraron. Aquél día habló más que todos los que llevaba allí juntos, y se sintió bien… verdaderamente bien. Comieron y charlaron, jugó a las cartas con Lydia, Scott y Allison, en las que Lydia los barrió a todos sin esfuerzo, y por último vieron una película en la televisión. Stiles comprobó que Lydia y Jackson volvían a estar juntos, y Jackson no se comportaba de manera tan gilipollas como antes, así que se alegró por ellos. Lydia parecía realmente feliz, y Stiles supo entonces que, fuera lo que fuera lo que había sentido por ella en el pasado, se había ido. Y se alegró. Necesitaba una amiga como ella en aquel momento.

Cuando llegó la noche, comenzaron a despedirse y, tras los abrazos y las promesas de visitas más asiduas, todos se marcharon en el coche de Allison.

Cuando volvió a entrar en la casa, buscó a Derek con la mirada. Había estado más ausente que los demás, quedándose a un lado en las conversaciones y desapareciendo de vez en cuando, así que Stiles esperaba que no estuviera enfadado. Al fin y al cabo, aquella mañana le había asustado al irse sin avisar, y luego sus amigos habían invadido su casa.

 

\- ¿Derek? – lo llamó al pie de las escaleras, tras asegurarse de que no estaba en el salón.

\- ¿Sí?

 

Stiles se sobresaltó cuando escuchó la voz tan cerca. Se volvió hacia su izquierda y miró a Derek, apoyado contra el marco de la puerta de la cocina, con aquel aire que pretendía ser despreocupado pero que no engañaba a Stiles. Ya no.

 

\- Eh… esto… sólo quería decirte que lo siento – le dijo acercándose un par de pasos hacia él.

\- ¿Lo sientes? ¿Por qué? – le preguntó con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bueno, por… por asustarte esta mañana, y… por invadir tu casa esta tarde. Y ya que estoy, por estar aquí, por haber sido un estorbo y por…

 

Stiles dejó de hablar, porque Derek se separó del marco de la puerta y recortó el espacio que había entre ellos en un par de pasos. Stiles creía que vería el enfado reflejado en su rostro, pero no fue así. Derek agachó un poco, lo justo para que sus ojos estuvieran a la misma altura.

 

\- Estás aquí porque yo quiero que estés aquí. No se cómo decírtelo para que me creas, pero así es. Y no eres un estorbo. Ni aquí, ni en ningún lado.

 

Derek volvió a erguirse y, tras unos instantes mirando a Stiles a los ojos, lo rodeó tal como había hecho aquella mañana junto a su coche, y subió las escaleras sin hacer ningún ruido.

Stiles tardó unos instantes en reaccionar. Derek seguía diciendo aquellas cosas, cosas que lo confundían y rompían el esquema que tenía, en el que él siempre había asumido que Stiles no le importaba a Derek, y él tampoco podía culparlo. ¿Por qué iba a preocuparse un hombre lobo, alfa, Derek Hale, por él? Pero Stiles recordaba las palabras de Derek el día anterior, cuando le había dicho “ _porque me importas”_ , y Stiles había llegado a pensar que era su cerebro, escuchando una cosa y traduciéndola como quería. Pero allí estaba otra vez, diciéndole cosas como aquella. “ _porque yo quiero que estés aquí”_. Stiles se preguntó por qué demonios querría Derek que estuviera allí, un adolescente deprimido y roto por dentro, defectuoso, con demasiadas cicatrices por dentro.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza, incapaz de pensar nada más, porque sólo surgían nuevas preguntas cuando aún tenía tantas sin contestar. Subió al piso superior, apagando las luces en el camino, y se metió en la cama sin ni siquiera ponerse el pijama.

 

*****

 

Stiles se despertó y casi saltó de la cama. Era noche cerrada, pero no le importaba. Sabía que no podría volver a dormir. Algunas pesadillas eran tan nítidas y horribles que no volvía a conciliar el sueño en toda la noche, y empezaba a distinguir cuales eran de ese tipo. Normalmente, se quedaba dando vueltas en la cama hasta que amanecía, pero esa noche parecía que era más temprano que nunca. Debían de ser las dos o las tres de la madrugada, así que Stiles se levantó y se vistió con un pantalón corto y una camiseta demasiado ancha. No iba a quedarse tendido en la cama otras tantas horas.

Salió de su cuarto y encendió la luz del pasillo para no caer rodando por las escaleras, y las bajó tratando de no hacer ruido. Pero en cuando dobló la esquina y estaba a punto de bajar el segundo tramo de escaleras que lo llevarían abajo, descubrió que sus intentos de no despertar a Derek eran inútiles. Abajo había luz. Así que bajó, esta vez con pasos normales, y se vio confirmada su teoría de que Derek no dormía nunca, porque allí estaba el licántropo, sentado en el sofá con la tele encendida pero a un volumen tan bajo que Stiles no habría podido entender nada a no ser que pegara la oreja contra los altavoces, y un libro sobre el regazo. Stiles rodeó el sofá y se quedó allí de pie, observando a un Derek con un pantalón largo y muy viejo y sin camiseta. Stiles suponía que aquel era su pijama.

 

\- ¿No puedes dormir? – le preguntó en voz baja Derek.

\- Para variar – le respondió Stiles -. ¿Puedo? – preguntó, señalando el sofá.

 

Derek alzó la mirada del libro y le miro de forma que sólo le habría faltado poner los ojos en blanco.

 

\- De acuerdo, de acuerdo… pregunta estúpida – dijo, sabiendo que era exactamente eso lo que significaba aquella mirada.

 

Stiles se había vuelto casi un experto en catalogar las miradas y gestos de Derek, o al menos estaba en ello. Había todavía muchas que se le escapaban, pero la mayoría sabía ya interpretarlas.

Así que se sentó a su lado, y entrelazó los dedos de las manos sobre su regazo, preguntándose si no habría interrumpido algún tipo de ritual de Derek o algo así.

 

\- ¿Tú… duermes alguna vez? – le preguntó, y miró a Derek.

 

El licántropo no levantó la mirada del libro, pero se encogió de hombros.

 

\- Me acostumbré a dormir poco después de que mi familia muriera – le respondió, y Stiles se sintió casi mareado. Una mezcla de culpabilidad por haberle preguntado aquello y también porque aquel pensamiento le llevó directamente a su padre.

 

Derek le miró entonces, y por primera vez, cerró el libro.

 

\- Lo siento.

\- No, no… No lo hagas, debería acostumbrarme.

\- Si, pero no de esa manera. Soy demasiado brusco – le dijo Derek, y Stiles negó, como para restarle importancia, aunque no es que le faltara razón. A veces era algo brusco, pero Stiles no lo culpaba.

 

Pero, como si a raíz de aquella pregunta el valor para hacer otras preguntas hubiera acudido a él, lo hizo. Le formuló una de las preguntas que llevaba más tiempo haciéndose.

 

\- ¿Por qué, Derek? ¿Por qué le dijiste a Scott aquello?

 

Stiles miró a Derek, y vio la confusión en el rostro del licántropo. Se giró un poco hacia él, removiéndose en el sofá.

 

\- Le… le dijiste a Scott que debías ser tu quien… quien me sacara… de la oscuridad – terminó, tratando de recordar las palabras exactas -. ¿Qué significa eso? ¿Por qué?

 

Derek le miró durante unos segundos, y después bajó la mirada.

 

\- Te lo dijo, ¿eh?

\- Claro que me lo dijo, ¡es mi mejor amigo! Además, no debería de habérmelo dicho Scott, me lo deberías habérmelo dicho tú – le recriminó Stiles.

\- Tienes razón.

 

Stiles abrió la boca para seguir protestando, pero entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir Derek, y abrió mucho los ojos.

 

\- ¿De verdad?

\- Sí. Debería de habértelo dicho, pero para ello necesitaba contarte una historia… Y antes no era el momento de hacerlo – le explicó Derek.

\- De… acuerdo – dijo Stiles, puesto que no sabía qué más decir.

 

Derek se quedó unos instantes petrificado, sin hacer ni un movimiento, mirando hacia la tele. Por fin, suspiró y se levantó. Apagó la tele, dejó el libro encima de la mesa y volvió a su asiento, aunque se sentó con una pierna doblada encima del sofá, para mirarle de frente.

 

\- Stiles, la razón por la que dije aquello fue porque yo soy la única persona que conoces que sabe exactamente cómo te sientes en este momento. Cuando perdí a mi familia, también sentí que iba a volverme loco – comenzó a relatar Derek. Mientras hablaba, Stiles no movió ni un músculo. Escuchar a Derek hablar de esa manera era como ver un ciervo en la naturaleza, y Stiles temía que si se movía, lo asustaría -. Cada día, las horas que estaba despierto las pasaba preguntándome por qué. Sencillamente… por qué había pasado algo tan horrible, qué sentido tenía tanto sufrimiento – Derek separó los labios, pero hizo una pausa en la que no dijo nada. Tras unos instantes en los que cerró los ojos, como para decidir si seguir o no, volvió a hablar -. Luego descubrí que yo había tenido la culpa.

 

Stiles sintió la necesidad de abrir la boca y protestar, pues aquello no era cierto. Los Argent eran los que habían causado el incendio, quebrantando el código y matando a casi toda la estirpe de los Hale.

 

\- Déjame acabar – le pidió Derek antes de que Stiles dijera nada, y Derek le miró a los ojos por primera vez -. Aquel año conocí en el instituto a una chica. Era guapa, inteligente y… estaba interesada en mí.

 

Stiles sintió cómo la sangre se le acumulaba en la cara y se sonrojaba un poco, aunque no sabía por qué. No era como si Derek fuera cura, pero Stiles nunca lo había imaginado con nadie, por alguna razón.

 

\- Se llamaba Kate – le dijo, y entonces Stiles abrió muchos los ojos, entendiéndolo -. Si. Kate Argent. Yo jamás… nunca sospeché nada de ella. Parecía una chica normal, humana, alejada totalmente de todo lo sobrenatural, era justo lo contrario a lo que era mi vida, y me vi atraído por ello sin remedio. Sólo quería probar qué se sentía siendo normal. Así que comencé a salir con ella. Ella me preguntaba cosas de mi familia, pero jamás se me ocurrió pensar que aquellas preguntas no eran más que la parte de investigación que a ella le había tocado dentro del plan que estaban orquestando para matar a todos los Hale que pudieran de una vez. Entonces ocurrió. El incendio. Y más tarde descubrí quién era realmente Kate.

 

Stiles sintió el impulso de abrazar a Derek, pero en ese momento él miró hacia abajo, y Stiles se controló a sí mismo. Quería consolarlo, decirle algo reconfortante, pero estaba paralizado por sus palabras y su relato. Y antes de que pudiera recomponerse, Derek siguió hablando.

 

\- Si no hubiera tenido a Laura a mi lado, sé que me habría vuelto loco. Ella era lo único… sólido dentro del escenario tambaleante y hecho añicos en que se había convertido todo mi mundo. Sin ella habría estado perdido. Al principio sólo tenía dolor en mi interior. Luego llegó la ira. Estaba enfadado con el mundo, con Kate por hacer aquello, incluso con Laura, simplemente porque no tenía a nadie más a mi alrededor con quien descargar mi rabia… Pero sobre todo, estaba enfadado conmigo mismo. Por ser tan idiota por permitirlo, por no darme cuenta del engaño, y por hacer sido el causante. Con el tiempo me perdoné a mí mismo, aunque el sentimiento de culpa no ha desaparecido del todo. ****

Una nueva pausa, en la que Derek se concentró en observar sus manos, una de ellas retorciendo la otra. Estaba nervioso, y Stiles se dio cuenta. Entonces, Derek volvió a subir la mirada, y le miró a los ojos. Stiles vio el dolor que le producía hablar de aquello reflejado en su rostro.

 

\- No puedo prometerte que el dolor desaparezca. El tiempo no lo cura todo, aunque la gente diga lo contrario… Puede que sí algo, pero no todo. Pero si puedo prometerte una cosa – Derek se acercó a él un poco en el sofá, sin dejar de mirarle -. Irá remitiendo, poco a poco. Eso que sientes, que amenaza con quemarte por dentro, se aplacará algún día. Y puede que el dolor persista, porque pasará a formar parte de lo que eres, pero en algún momento podrás vivir con ello. Y yo quería ayudarte, igual que Laura me ayudó a mí. Aunque sólo fuera ofreciéndote un lugar donde quedarte, y a alguien que entendiera lo que sientes.

 

Stiles tardó varios segundos en asumirlo todo. Aquella había sido con mucho la conversación más larga que había tenido con Derek Hale, y en ella Stiles no había dicho ni una palabra. Y luego estaba el significado de sus palabras. Kate Argent. Laura. El hecho de que Derek hubiera descrito a la perfección cómo se sentía. Stiles sintió que se ahogaba y cerró los ojos, tratando de respirar. Una lágrima descendió por su mejilla.

 

\- Ni siquiera estoy seguro de haber superado aún lo de mi madre… A veces siento que jamás voy a volver a sentir algo que no sea dolor – le confesó, con la voz ahogada, y abrió los ojos.

 

Derek le observaba muy atentamente. Cuando Stiles derramó una segunda lágrima, el hombre lobo se incorporó y se acercó a él. Le puso ambas manos en los hombros, igual que hacía cuando lo sacaba por las noches de sus pesadillas, solo que un poco más arriba, en el punto en que se unía el hombro y el cuello. Stiles sintió un escalofrío.

 

\- Lo harás. Poco a poco, con el tiempo…

 

Stiles miró a Derek a los ojos, y se perdió un poco en su verde imposible. Quiso decirle que, a pesar de cómo había sido su relación anteriormente, ahora confiaba en él, que ya era su ancla, la roca sólida a la que Stiles se agarraba mientras la tormenta lo azotaba y amenazaba con destrozarlo. Derek, Scott, Allison y ahora Lydia.

Pero Stiles no le dijo nada de aquello. Simplemente asintió. Derek retiró las manos de sus hombros, y le observó unos segundos. Después, su rostro cambió y exhibió el principio de una sonrisa en la comisura de los labios.

 

\- ¿Te apetece ver la tele? – le preguntó, como si en los últimos minutos no acabara de desvelarle toda su historia, algo que Stiles estaba casi seguro que no le había contado a nadie.

 

Stiles se secó las lágrimas de las mejillas y asintió, esbozando una pequeña sonrisa. Derek encendió la tele, subiendo el volumen para que Stiles pudiera escucharlo, y ambos se dedicaron a la absurda tarea de mirar hacia la tele sin verla.

Stiles se despertó aquella mañana en el sillón, zarandeado por Derek. Cuando abrió los ojos y se pasó la mano por la cara, vio el vaso de leche con cacao que le ofrecía Derek. Lo cogió, dándole las gracias, y el hombre lobo regresó a la cocina, de donde seguro que venía. Cuando miró el reloj que había encima de la tele, se asombró al descubrir que eran las once de la mañana pasadas. Aquél era el primer día que dormía tanto… y sin pesadillas.

 

*****

 

A partir de aquel día, Stiles se decidió a hacer cosas que lo mantuvieran ocupado y le impidieran pensar demasiado. Así que se hizo con el control de las tareas domésticas. No había visto a Derek limpiar nunca, pero algo debía hacer, puesto que la casa no estaba demasiado sucia. Aun así, Stiles se adueñó de la escoba y la fregona y limpió toda la casa, a pesar de que aquello no era su fuerte. Después, puso dos lavadoras, y por último hizo la comida. Aquella mañana, Derek había ido con Scott al interior del bosque, para enseñar a Scott “ _cosas de lobos”_ , tal como él había dicho. Cuando ambos llegaron, estaban sudados y apestaban a sudor. Stiles no disimuló, y arrugó la nariz.

 

\- Vaya… entre los poderes sobrenaturales no se incluye el de oler siempre a rosas, ¿eh?

\- Ah, mira quien hace bromas de nuevo – le dijo Scott, acercándose y abrazándolo por detrás para fastidiarle. Stiles se debatió y se liberó del abrazo de su amigo, al que respondió con una colleja en la nuca.

\- No era una broma, te lo aseguro. Id a ducharos, oléis a pocilga.

\- Yo me voy ya, he quedado con Allison para comer. Y de todas formas voy a tener que correr de nuevo para llegar a mi casa, así que me ducho allí.

 

Se despidió de Scott con un abrazo, esta vez consentido, y cuando volvió a la cocina, Derek seguía allí, sudado, con la camiseta de tirantes blanca pegada a la piel. Stiles sintió cómo una calor repentina lo abrumaba, y se dijo a sí mismo que era el calor del verano. Pero aun así, se quedó unos segundos en la puerta, observando la espalda de Derek, el modo en que los músculos se flexionaban y los huesos de los omóplatos se marcaban bajo la tirante piel. Entonces se fijó en que Derek estaba levantando la tapadera que tapaba la comida.

 

\- ¡Eh, señor lobo! Manos fuera de la comida – le dijo acercándose a él y dándole una palmada en la mano, con lo que Derek soltó definitivamente la tapadera, mirándolo con una expresión dolida -. Y vete ya a ducharte, hueles a mono.

 

Pero lo cierto es que Derek no olía tan mal. De hecho, olía a ejercicio, pero no era un olor desagradable.

 

\- ¿En serio? ¿Tan mal huelo? – preguntó Derek, alzando un brazo y oliéndose la axila. Después, se encogió de hombros y salió de la cocina, rumbo a la ducha.

 

Stiles se apoyó en la encimera, soltando un suspiro, y de pronto Derek se asomó por la puerta de la cocina.

 

\- Por cierto, ¿por qué este repentino ataque de limpieza? – preguntó con sólo la cabeza y un brazo asomados.

\- Pues… no sé, necesitaba hacer algo, ser útil. Y a no ser que tengas algo para que investigue, esto es lo único que se me ocurría.

 

Derek asintió y su cabeza desapareció, solo para volver a aparecer dos segundos después. Stiles alzó las manos, sin poder creerse que todavía estuviera allí.

 

\- Vale, pero no vas a hacerlo todo tú. Nos dividiremos las tareas. Nada de limpiarlo tú todo.

\- ¡Está bien! ¿Pero quieres irte de una vez a la ducha? – le rogó Stiles.

 

Derek volvió a desaparecer, y esta vez no se asomó de nuevo. Mientras se duchaba, Stiles comenzó a poner la mesa para la comida, y una sonrisa se le dibujó en los labios mientras pensaba en la escena que acababa de tener lugar. Si un mes atrás le hubieran dicho que Derek Hale estaría discutiendo con él sobre tareas domésticas, les habría escupido a la cara.

 

*****

 

La semana pasó de forma regular. De día, Derek y él hacían todo tipo de actividades. Derek cumplió con su palabra, y dividieron las tareas. Unos días, uno barría mientras el otro fregaba, al siguiente tocaba hacer la colada y mientras uno tendía una prenda, el otro ya estaba allí para ofrecer los palillos que las sujetarían. Cuando Scott y Derek entrenaban, Stiles a veces los miraba, veía cómo Scott se hacía cada día más fuerte, controlando mejor a su lobo, mientras Derek cada día se hacía mejor alfa, aprendiendo lo que era tener a alguien bajo su protección.

Algunas tardes, daban paseos por el bosque. A veces ni siquiera hablaban, simplemente caminaban uno junto al otro, balanceándose y llegando a rozarse a veces. En aquellas ocasiones, a Stiles se le aceleraba el pulso, pero desechaba aquel pensamiento tan rápido como podía. Sabía lo que era aquello, se parecía a lo que había sentido por Lydia durante todos aquellos años, solo que más fuerte, más extraño y confuso. Y lo que podía llegar a sentir lo asustaba, así que trataba de ignorarlo, de arrinconar lo que fuera aquello en lo más profundo.

Otros días, Scott iba acompañado de Allison y Lydia. Aquellas tardes eran las mejores. Los cinco se sentaban en el salón y veían alguna película mala, se reían, y Stiles se sentía vibrar un poco, y se permitía relajarse.

Pero entonces llegaban las noches, y después de aquella en que Stiles se había quedado dormido en el sillón, junto a Derek, nada mejoró. Se despertaba cada pocas horas, a veces ya ni recordaba la pesadilla, pues todas se mezclaban ya en su cabeza. Trataba de volver a dormir a veces, pero otras simplemente no podía. Pensó en varias ocasiones en volver a bajar las escaleras y a lo mejor encontrar a Derek allí, en sentir la calma que emanaba de él como si fuera un perfume, una esencia que sólo Derek tenía. En una ocasión lo hizo, pero sólo encontró oscuridad en el piso inferior. Así que no volvió a salir. Pero una noche, la pesadilla fue especialmente horrible, y volvió a gritar el nombre de su padre en sueños…

 

*****

 

El bosque estaba en penumbra, decorado por una espesa niebla que se extendía por el suelo y le impedía ver por donde pisaba. Miró a su alrededor y localizó lo que buscaba. Su padre estaba delante de él, dándole la espalda. Gritó, llamándolo, y trató de ir hacia él, pero los pies no le respondían. La niebla los mantenía sujetos al suelo. Trató de retorcerse, pero no consiguió nada. Cuando alzó la mirada, vio que su padre, en lugar de alejarse de él, estaba de hecho avanzando hacia él. Aquello fue suficiente para que dejara de intentar liberar sus pies atrapados. Pero cuando su padre se acercó, vio que su rostro no era el que recordaba. En su lugar, tenía la piel verde, unos pequeños cuernos en la frente y unas facciones monstruosas que abrieron las fauces, gruñendo y enseñando los colmillos que estaba seguro que pretendía clavar en su cuello. Stiles gritó cuando casi lo tenía encima…

 

…y se despertó, con la respiración agitada y una mano sobre su brazo izquierdo.

 

\- Stiles… era una pesadilla – le dijo la familiar voz de Derek, a su lado, y Stiles lo miró, tratando de enfocar su rostro ante la tenue luz del pasillo, como siempre hacía.

 

Stiles asintió, y Derek se irguió, rompiendo el contacto físico. Stiles pensó, en una décima de segundo, que era curioso que Derek sólo lo tocara cuando lo despertaba de sus pesadillas, y en algunas ocasiones más. Pero no le dio tiempo a desarrollar aquel pensamiento, porque su cuerpo se movió automáticamente cuando se lanzó hacia delante y atrapó la mano de Derek entre la suya. Al instante, sintió un cosquilleo allí donde sus dedos sujetaban la cálida piel de Derek.

 

\- Espera – le pidió con la voz ahogada.

 

Derek se volvió, mirando primero sus manos en contacto, y luego a Stiles.

 

\- Por favor, no… no te vayas.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Derek, con una nota de incredulidad en la voz.

 

Stiles se sentó en la cama, pero no soltó su mano, como si en el momento en que lo hiciera, Derek saldría corriendo.

 

\- Por favor. Llevo días sin dormir más de dos horas seguidas, y casi nunca duermo más de cinco o seis horas cada noche. No puedo seguir así, despertándome de pesadilla en pesadilla, y… - Stiles hizo una pausa, pensando en si era buena idea decir lo que estaba a punto de decir. Y tal vez era el sueño embotándole la mente, o tal vez una nueva adquirida determinación, pero continuó hablando – Y tú eres lo único que me calma. El único día que he dormido de verdad fue aquel en que me quedé dormido en el sillón.

 

Derek se quedó muy quieto durante unos instantes, así que Stiles susurró de nuevo “ _por favor_ ”. Por fin, el licántropo se giró, encarándolo.

 

\- No creo que sea una idea, Stiles…

\- Solo hasta que me duerma, y sólo esta vez, de verdad. Por favor – repitió.

 

Y lo cierto es que Stiles jamás le habría pedido aquello al hombre lobo si no sintiera que estaba a punto de romperse un poco más por dentro. Derek se quedó unos instantes más pensativo, y finalmente, asintió.

 

\- Está bien – dijo en un susurro, y Stiles notó una sensación cálida de agradecimiento en el pecho.

 

Stiles soltó poco a poco la mano de Derek, y este salió del cuarto para apagar la luz del pasillo. Cuando volvió, Stiles supo que lo hizo porque lo escuchó, aunque estaba completamente a oscuras. Stiles volvió a tumbarse sobre el colchón, y escuchó su propia respiración mientras el hombre lobo retiraba la silla del escritorio y se sentaba en ella. Estuvo a punto de decirle que podía tumbarse en su cama, que no le molestaba. Pero Stiles sabía que habría forzado demasiado la situación, así que simplemente cerró los ojos.

Susurró un “ _gracias_ ”, y poco a poco la oscuridad se cernió sobre él. Las pesadillas se mantuvieron alejadas aquella noche, y volvió a dormir hasta bien entrada la mañana.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como véis, a cada capítulo voy añadiendo los personajes según aparecen, y también algunas parejas. Y seguiré añadiendo, cambiando los ratings, etc.


	4. cuatro

 

Stiles gruñó, molesto ante la cantidad de luz que le daba en la cara. Se giró y se tapó la cara con un brazo. Agradeció al instante la oscuridad, y volvió a adormilarse… pero lo cierto es que la luz no solo le molestaba en los ojos, también calentaba demasiado, y empezó a tener calor. Abrió los ojos, dispuesto a soltar algún improperio, pero cuando se incorporó en la cama, se dio cuenta de que era el sol, y que era bien entrada la mañana. Entonces recordó la noche anterior y miró en un acto reflejo hacia la silla del escritorio. Estaba obviamente vacía, y perfectamente colocada, como si Derek nunca hubiera estado allí, y aquello lo desanimó un poco. Tal vez había albergado alguna esperanza de que el hombre lobo aún estuviera allí cuando él despertara. Pero claro, en ese caso se habría sentido culpable, porque habría significado que Derek habría pasado toda una noche en aquella silla dura.

Stiles sacudió la cabeza y se levantó, tratando de no pensar en todo aquello. Tras realizar su ritual matutino, salió del baño dispuesto a cambiarse de ropa, pero en ese momento escuchó el ruido de una puerta al cerrarse demasiado fuerte en el piso inferior. Stiles frunció el ceño.

 

\- ¿Derek? – llamó hacia las escaleras, pero no obtuvo ninguna respuesta.

 

Stiles olvidó el cambio de ropa, y bajó con el pijama aún puesto. No era propio del alfa hacer tanto ruido. Volvió a llamar a Derek un par de veces, de nuevo sin respuesta, así que se dirigió a la puerta trasera. Era ridículo lo poco que usaban la puerta que daba a la fachada delantera, así que Stiles siempre solía dirigirse a la de atrás. En cuanto abrió la puerta, vio una sombra desaparecer entre los árboles, en la linde del bosque. Stiles salió de la casa, convencido de que perseguía a Derek, y corrió detrás de él, sin pararse a pensar que podría ser cualquiera y estar corriendo hacia un enemigo. Se introdujo entre dos árboles, esquivando las ramas y zigzagueando para no chocarse con otros troncos. No había avanzado mucho, cuando sintió algo que lo agarraba del brazo, lo hizo girarse y lo estrelló contra el tronco de un árbol. Sintió el dolor instantáneo en la espalda y la cabeza, pero no duró mucho, porque el dolor se vio sustituido por la sorpresa de ver a Derek delante suya, lanzándose hacia él. Durante unos breves segundos, el instinto de supervivencia de Stiles hizo que pensara que Derek realmente iba a atacarle, y sintió algo de miedo. El licántropo se echó encima de él, arrinconándolo contra el tronco y tapándole la boca con una de sus manos. Stiles abrió los ojos, pues los había cerrado instintivamente, y se encontró con el rostro serio de Derek, que se llevó el dedo índice de la mano libre a los labios y susurró “ _shhh_ ”. El miedo desapareció de Stiles, sintiéndose aliviado y también algo culpable por haber pensado que iba a atacarle. Derek se acercó a él aún más, envolviéndolo con todo su cuerpo, y apoyando su mejilla izquierda contra la derecha de Stiles.

 

\- Los Argent – le susurró al oído, y Stiles lo entendió.

 

Cuando Derek se separó un poco y le señaló con la cabeza hacia atrás, Stiles asintió, y el licántropo retiró la mano que había tenido todo el rato tapando su boca.

 

\- Están rodeando la casa. No hagas ninguna estupidez… por favor – le pidió Derek en un susurro, mirándolo seriamente. Stiles asintió de nuevo, y Derek por fin se retiró por completo, devolviéndole su espacio personal anteriormente inexistente.

 

Derek se volvió hacia el lugar por donde había venido Stiles, y entonces éste se dio cuenta de algo.

 

\- ¡Espera! – le susurró, agarrándolo a la altura del antebrazo y tirando de él – ¿Has salido porque has olido o escuchado o lo que sea a los Argent, y me has dejado ahí dentro? ¿Sólo? – preguntó, añadiendo una nota de dramatismo a la pregunta final.

 

Derek puso los ojos en blanco.

 

\- A ti no van a hacerte nada. Es a mí a quien han jurado odiar y exterminar, ¿recuerdas?

 

Stiles asintió, torciendo el gesto. Era cierto.

 

\- ¿Me devuelves el brazo, por favor?

\- ¡Oh! – exclamó Stiles, haciendo una mueca para disculparse, y lo soltó.

 

Continuaron desandando el camino, y enseguida llegaron a la linde del bosque. Derek se ocultó tras el tronco de un árbol, y cuando Stiles vio los tres todoterreno negros aparcados delante de la casa, se apresuró a ocultarse tras él. Desde allí, ambos asomaron la cabeza y observaron a las tres personas que había ante la puerta principal y las otras tres que se habían apostado en la trasera. Chris Argent estaba en el grupo de la puerta principal, y en ese momento se giró. Stiles pudo ver claramente el tamaño de la escopeta que sostenía en una mano.

 

\- ¡Hale! ¡Sal para que podamos hablar! ¡No me hagas entrar a la fuerza en tu bonita casa nueva! – gritó hacia la puerta de la casa, para que pudiera oírlo hasta Stiles con su oído humano.

 

En ese momento, Derek se movió y tapó la visión de Stiles. Comprendió lo que iba a hacer demasiado tarde, cuando Derek ya estaba saliendo de la protección que los árboles les habían brindado. Extendió un brazo para tratar de agarrarlo, en vano, pero tuvo la sensatez de recordar que Derek le había pedido que no hiciera ninguna estupidez, así que volvió a ocultarse tras el tronco del árbol, y observó desde allí la escena que se desarrolló a continuación, con el corazón martilleándole en el pecho.

En cuanto Derek salió y dio un par de pasos, los tres hombres que había más cerca se dieron cuenta de su presencia, se pusieron tensos y se desplegaron en un abanico, apuntando a Derek. Uno de ellos llamó con un grito a los demás, y enseguida Derek estaba rodeado por cinco personas que le apuntaban con las armas. Stiles observó que Derek parecía el doble de grande. Tenía los puños apretados, los músculos de los brazos en tensión, y parecía enorme, amenazador. Quizás era justo ese el efecto que quería conseguir.

Chris Argent salió de entre dos hombres. No estaba tenso como los demás, ni lo apuntaba con el arma, pero Stiles sabía que aun así, al menor movimiento de Derek, estaría disparándole en un segundo.

 

\- Bueno, bueno, Derek… ¿veo que hemos interrumpido tu paseo matinal? – le preguntó en un tono que quería sonar amistoso.

\- ¿Qué quieres, Chris? – ignoró la pregunta que le había hecho. Su voz sonaba tensa, tal y como le había hablado a él antes de todo aquello, antes de lo de su padre.

\- Vale, saltémonos los preliminares. Hemos encontrado dos cuerpos en la montaña, un hombre y una mujer, parecían simples turistas dando un paseo. ¿Sabes algo?

 

No se lo había preguntado, pero la amenaza estaba implícita. Aquél “ _no habrás sido tú, ¿verdad?”_ que se podía leer entre líneas. Derek hizo un ligero movimiento, y a uno de los hombres le tembló la mano con la que sujetaba el arma. Stiles sintió que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho.

 

\- No, nada. ¿Alguna marca? – le preguntó Derek, y su voz sonaba mucho más calmada entonces.

\- Si. De lobo. ¿No habrá sido uno de tus amigos?

\- No… - dijo Derek, y bajó la mirada por primera vez desde que se había encontrado rodeado por los cazadores. Parecía que realmente estaba sorprendido por lo que estaba escuchando. Stiles supuso que el cerebro de Derek estaba trabajando a toda velocidad, buscando las posibles respuestas. ¿Nuevos lobos en el territorio? ¿Intrusos? ¿Amigos? ¿O no eran hombres lobo? Las posibilidades eran muchas.

\- Derek, ya sabes que no quiero ser la persona que acabó con el último Hale… - le dijo Chris, acercándose un par de pasos más – Los cuerpos estaban en tu territorio, al norte. Si descubro que me estás mintiendo, volveré.

 

La amenaza quedó empañada un poco por las facciones, casi bondadosas, de Chris Argent. Stiles sospechaba que Chris era distinto a todos los demás cazadores de la familia, y no sólo porque era el padre de Allison. Había algo acerca de él que lo diferenciaba. Se ceñía realmente por el código, lo respetaba y creía en él. Scott le había contado que, de no ser por Chris, él seguramente habría muerto a manos de Kate Argent. Pero en ese momento, Chris tenía a cinco hombres detrás apuntando al licántropo, así que daba igual lo que Stiles sospechara o no.

Derek asintió, y Stiles sabía que era lo más calmado que Derek había estado nunca en presencia de los Argent, aunque aún estuviera en tensión. Pero en ese momento, Derek volvió a hacer un pequeño movimiento, probablemente cambiando el peso de una pierna a otra. Nada amenazador, nada peligroso… pero Stiles escuchó el disparo, a la vez que veía caer a Derek hacia atrás.

Stiles no pensó en ese momento, si no que actuó. Se escuchó a si mismo gritar y salió de su escondite corriendo. Más tarde pensó que fue un milagro que, al cazador que le había temblado la mano, el mismo que había disparado a Derek sólo porque éste se había movido, no le disparara a él también sin ni siquiera asegurarse de quién o qué era. Y Stiles pensó que tal vez fue gracias a que Chris Argent gritaba _“¡Alto el fuego, alto!”,_ mientras Stiles recorría el espacio que lo separaba hasta Derek. Cuando llegó hasta el licántropo, se arrodilló en el suelo y analizó lo más rápido posible la situación. El disparo le había alcanzado en el vientre, un poco hacia la derecha, y Stiles dio gracias mentalmente al cazador tembloroso por no apuntar al pecho. Derek gimió y trató de retorcerse, pero Stiles le empujó de vuelta al suelo y presionó con una mano la herida, a lo que Derek le respondió con un rugido de dolor.

 

\- ¡Maldita sea, ¿qué has hecho?! Dije expresamente que no disparaseis a no ser que diese la orden. ¡Nada de disparar! ¡Podrías causar una guerra! – le llegó la voz de Chris detrás suya, pero Stiles se centró en Derek, que se retorcía mientras la herida sangraba.

\- Estate quieto, por favor. Sangras mucho, oh dios… - dijo haciendo una mueca ante la visión de la sangre. En ese momento recordó la otra vez que habían disparado a Derek, y se volvió hacia los cazadores, presa del pánico - ¿Qué clase de bala era?

 

Aquello los pilló desprevenidos. Era de esperar: algunos aún estaban atónitos por el disparo, otros se estarían preguntándose quién demonios era aquel adolescente que había salido del bosque, y luego estaba Chris, que le miraba con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- ¿Qué…? – comenzó a preguntar, pero entonces pareció reconocerlo - ¿Stilinski? ¿Qué demonios…?

\- ¡No hay tiempo! ¡Dime qué clase de bala era! – exigió haciendo un aspaviento con la mano que tenía libre.

\- Stiles… - gruñó Derek a su lado, tirando de la manga de su camiseta, pero no le hizo caso.

\- Era… era una bala más o menos normal, la única propiedad que tiene es la de retrasar la curación. La bala se divide en el interior, y lleva un poco… de acónito – dijo Chris con la furia impregnada en cada palabra, y se volvió de nuevo hacia el cazador que había disparado, lanzándole una mirada terrible. Después, abandonó el abanico de cazadores y fue hasta Stiles y Derek.

\- Vale… sólo tardarás un poco más en curarte, nada más, aunque te dolerá – dijo Stiles, más para él mismo que para Derek, pero éste soltó una carcajada que acabó en gemido de dolor.

\- Es lo que intentaba decirte… no duele tanto como… como la otra – le dijo Derek haciendo alusión a la bala en la que había pensado él, y Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de que, aunque sabía que se curaría, el miedo aún hacía que temblara.

\- No debería haber pasado esto... Vamos chico, te ayudo a llevarlo dentro – le dijo Chris a Stiles, y éste asintió.

 

Stiles y Chris levantaron a Derek juntos (aunque Chris se mantenía a una distancia prudencial, como si en cualquier momento Derek fuera a atacarle), a pesar de que éste le dijo a Stiles al menos cuatro veces que podía andar. Stiles sospechaba que si lo dejaba sin apoyo, se caería enseguida, pero no dijo nada para no herir su orgullo, y siguió avanzando con el brazo de Derek sobre sus hombros. Entraron en la casa, Stiles lo condujo hasta el salón, y lo tumbaron sobre el sofá. La sangre seguía manando, así que Stiles fue a la cocina y volvió con un par de paños de cocina, con los que cubrió la herida hasta que comenzara el proceso de curación licántropo. Cuando se arrodilló en el suelo, junto a Derek, y comenzó a limpiar la sangre que goteaba, subió la mirada y se encontró de nuevo con el ceño fruncido de Chris Argent.

 

\- ¿Qué…? – comenzó a preguntar, pero se detuvo e hizo un gesto con la mano, como desechando su propia pregunta – No importa. Esto no debería haber pasado, Derek. Espero que no te tomes esto como una amenaza… - dijo, y Derek negó débilmente. Chris asintió, y se volvió- Adiós.

 

Tras decir aquello, Chris se fue por donde habían entrado, y mientras Stiles iba a por más trapos para la herida, escuchó el ruido de los todoterreno al arrancar y alejarse. Stiles volvió junto a Derek, volvió a arrodillarse junto a él y comenzó a intentar quitarle la camiseta empapada de sangre. Enseguida, Derek le rodeó ambas muñecas con sus manos.

 

\- ¿Qué… qué haces? – le preguntó con una mueca de dolor.

\- Tienes que quitarte eso, así podré limpiar mejor la herida.

\- No. No hace falta… se curará sola – le dijo Derek, terco.

\- Ya sé que se curará sola, pero ya lo has oído, va a tardar más que de costumbre, y mientras tanto no hace falta que estés cubierto de sangre, con la herida supurando – insistió Stiles.

 

Cuando el hombre lobo no cedió, Stiles dio un tirón para liberarse de su garra, aprovechado la debilidad física del licántropo y, antes de que pudiera protestar, comenzó a quitarle de nuevo la camiseta. En aquella ocasión, Derek colaboró, aunque de mala gana, y se incorporó un poco para que Stiles pudiera sacarla por su cabeza. La dejó en el suelo, junto con los trapos ya empapados de sangre, y se concentró en la herida. A pesar de que su rechazo a la sangre no había desaparecido del todo, limpió la herida lo mejor que pudo, tanto de la sangre que seguía saliendo como la que había empezado a secarse, y cuando la tuvo controlada, miró a Derek al rostro. El hombre lobo estaba muy pálido, y le recordó a la ocasión en que había contemplado cómo Derek se consumía por una bala con propiedades mágicas que estuvo a punto de acabar con su vida. Parecía que hacía mil años de aquello.

Stiles cogió un trapo limpio y se lo pasó por la frente, limpiándole el sudor. Derek le observaba muy atentamente, sin apartar la mirada de él, y de pronto se sintió expuesto.

 

\- ¿Cómo te sientes?  - le preguntó.

\- Bueno… no creo que tengas que amputarme nada esta vez – le dijo con una sonrisa en los labios.

 

A pesar de la situación, Stiles sonrió, negando con la cabeza.

 

\- Lobo cabezota…

\- ¿Tú me dices cabezota a mí? – dijo, y trató de soltar una carcajada, pero de nuevo acabó componiendo una mueca de dolor, a lo que Stiles respondió poniéndose en tensión automáticamente – Tranquilo, está empezando a curarse.

\- ¿En serio? No lo parece…

\- Mira… - le dijo, y puso una mano sobre la de Stiles, con la que sujetaba la toalla contra la herida.

 

Al sentir el contacto de sus dedos, más delicado que nunca, dejó que Derek le retirara la mano, e hizo lo que le pedía: miró la herida. En ese momento presenció algo tan mágico como la misma existencia del licántropo. La herida se abrió un poco, y de ella, poco a poco, salió un trozo de la bala. Rodó por el costado de Derek y acabó cayendo al suelo. Stiles la cogió, maravillado, y la dejó a un lado con los trapos sucios.

 

\- Vaya… Es increíble y asqueroso - le dijo, volviendo a tapar la herida de Derek con la toalla.

 

Derek sonrió, y sus miradas se encontraron de nuevo. Derek parecía mirarle de una forma distinta, casi con ternura, y aquello hizo que el corazón de Stiles latiera más rápido incluso que cuando había estado oculto mientras él se enfrentaba a media docena de cazadores. No sabía que Derek pudiera mirar así a nadie, y mucho menos a él. Entonces, Derek alzó una mano, dirigiéndola al rostro de Stiles, que se quedó quieto como una estatua. Los dedos de Derek se posaron, algo temblorosos, en la frente de Stiles, y acto seguido comenzó a moverlos hacia atrás. Los introdujo poco a poco entre su pelo, en una caricia lenta y delicada, que repitió un par de veces. Stiles respiraba a duras penas, pues no quería mover ni un músculo, temiendo romper aquel momento. Tenía la mirada fija en el rostro de Derek. En sus labios había una media sonrisa, mientras le acariciaba la cabeza y sus ojos seguían los movimientos de sus propias manos. En un momento dado, los dedos de Derek dejaron de moverse entre su pelo, y las dejó quietas unos segundos más, la palma de su mano envolviéndole a Stiles parte de la mejilla. Cerró los ojos, sintiendo el contacto de la piel de Derek contra la suya, cálida y suave. Sintió como si levitara, como si sus rodillas no estuvieran sobre el suelo y no tuviera nada en lo que apoyarse salvo la mano de Derek.

En ese momento, Derek retiró la mano, y Stiles abrió los ojos, como despertando de un sueño. Un sueño bonito, que le había dejado una sensación cálida en la boca del estómago. Miró a Derek, que le miraba a él a su vez, sin borrar la media sonrisa de los labios.

 

\- Tienes el pelo largo – le dijo en un susurro, como si acabara de darse cuenta.

\- Oh – fue todo lo que pudo decir Stiles, así que se aclaró la garganta -. Esto… sí, hace bastante que no me lo corto. Me lo cortaré de nuevo.

\- No… no, estás… bien con el pelo así – dijo, y Stiles soltó una carcajada que le salió de la garganta sin que pudiera pararla.

\- Creo que alguien tiene fiebre – canturreó para aliviar la tensión del momento, pero Derek volvió a aferrar su muñeca con su mano.

\- Lo digo en serio – y la sonrisa no estaba en su rostro en aquella ocasión. Lo _decía_ de verdad.

 

Stiles le aguantó la mirada unos segundos más, hasta que no pudo más. Carraspeó mientras bajaba la mirada, y en ese momento recordó cómo, los primeros días, Stiles había sido capaz de aguantarle la mirada al licántropo casi sin pestañear. Stiles se levantó, dejándole la toalla a Derek sobre la herida, pues aún parecía quedar bastante hasta que se cerrara.

 

\- Voy a hacerte algo de comer. Scott me dijo una vez que cuando se cura, tiene mucha hambre, lo cual tiene sentido… - dijo más para sí mismo que para Derek, y éste no puso ninguna objeción.

 

Fue a la cocina, donde tiró todos los trapos usados junto con el trozo de bala, y después preparó una comida fácil: huevos revueltos y salchichas. Hizo en abundancia, pues si Derek tenía el apetito de Scott cuando se curaba, sería bastante. Cuando volvió con la comida, la dejó sobre la mesa baja, junto al sofá. Derek estaba con la cabeza echada hacia atrás y seguía a Stiles con la mirada mientras éste daba varios viajes a la cocina para coger vasos, agua, servilletas y cubiertos. Cuando estuvo todo listo, Derek trató de levantarse, y antes de que Stiles pudiera llegar a su lado, soltó un gruñido que le puso los pelos de punta. Era igual que ver a un animal herido.

 

\- No, no. No te levantes, incorpórate un poco, pero no fuerces el abdomen, te dolerá más – le dijo poniéndole una mano en el pecho para evitar que volviera a tratar de levantarse.

\- De acuerdo… - cedió Derek – Pero no vas a darme de comer, aún me queda algo de dignidad.

 

Stiles se encogió de hombros, porque realmente se había planteado darle de comer, y ayudó a Derek a incorporarse un poco, sin abandonar la postura semi tumbada en el sofá. Le tendió su plato de comida, y Derek levantó las piernas cuando Stiles iba a sentarse en el sillón que había a su lado.

 

\- Siéntate – le dijo, y Stiles advirtió que era más una petición que una orden.

 

Así que Stiles se sentó en el lugar que habían ocupado las piernas de Derek, y éste luego las posó en el regazo de Stiles. Comieron así, en silencio, sin la tele ni ninguna otra distracción, y Stiles tuvo que controlarse para no ayudarle a sostener el tenedor cuando a Derek le temblaba un poco la mano por culpa del proceso de curación. Cuando terminaron, dejaron los platos en la mesa.

 

\- ¿Quién crees que ha matado a esas dos personas? – se le escapó de pronto a Stiles. No había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar en el motivo de la visita de Chris Argent, pero mientras comía aquella cuestión le había acudido a la mente.

 

Stiles miró a Derek, y vio que tenía el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

 

\- ¿Crees que he sido yo?

\- ¿Qué? ¡No! Yo no he dicho… - protestó Stiles.

\- ¿Tampoco lo has pensado? No sería demasiado descabellado, al fin y al cabo hace poco era un psicópata que había matado a mi propia hermana…

\- ¡Derek! – gritó Stiles, para hacerle parar. No entendía a qué venía aquel arrebato, pero a Stiles no le gustaba – Eso era cuando no te conocíamos, y cuando… _parecía_ que habías tenido algo que ver con aquello. ¿A qué demonios viene todo esto?

 

 Derek se pasó una mano por la cara, y acabó presionándose el puente de la nariz con los dedos índice y pulgar.

 

\- Es… es la curación, mi cuerpo está desequilibrado y no pienso con claridad. Lo siento – le dijo, y sonaba sincero.

 

Stiles asintió, aún confuso. Pensó que tal vez el momento que habían compartido antes de la comida, en la que Derek le había acariciado con tanta delicadeza, también se debía a aquello.

 

\- Yo… - comenzó a decir, pero se mordió el labio inferior. Hablar con tanta honestidad con Derek aún se le hacía difícil. En realidad, se le hacía difícil hablar de cualquier tipo de sentimientos con todo el mundo – Confío en ti. ¿De acuerdo?

 

Derek le miró, girando un poco la cabeza, como si estuviera evaluando cuánta verdad había en sus palabras. Finalmente, asintió lentamente. Se miraron unos segundos más, y fue Derek el que rompió el contacto visual. Se dejó resbalar hacia abajo, para quedar completamente tumbado, y apoyó la cabeza sobre el brazal del sofá. Sus piernas estaban flexionadas contra el otro brazal, y Stiles supuso que era porque Derek no querría molestarle, así que cogió sus piernas y las puso sobre su regazo de nuevo.

 

\- No me molesta – le dijo, y Derek asintió de nuevo, muy débilmente.

 

El licántropo parecía muy cansado, y Derek no puedo aguantar mucho más: los ojos empezaron a cerrársele, y poco a poco Stiles notó cómo su cuerpo se relajaba. Notó el cambio de peso de sus piernas sobre su regazo, y cómo su respiración se iba ralentizando. Stiles observó maravillado a Derek durmiendo. Era la primera vez que lo veía, lo cual desbarataba su teoría de que no dormía en absoluto. Y así, dormido y algo pálido por la herida, a Stiles le pareció el ser más vulnerable del mundo. Sintió un impulso salvaje, desde lo más hondo de su ser, de protegerlo de toda herida física y mental, de rodearle y no dejarle ir nunca. Era ridículo, porque Derek era un ser superior con poderes sobrenaturales, mientras que él era un adolescente flacucho y pálido cuyo único poder destacable era su mente, y a veces ni siquiera eso era demasiado espectacular.

Stiles extendió un brazo, con los dedos temblándole un poco, y posó la mano sobre la frente de Derek, tal como él había hecho. Le acarició la mejilla con el pulgar, y Derek se removió entre sueños, frunciendo el ceño y moviendo las manos, sobre su regazo. Stiles sonrió y retiró la mano. Se recostó sobre el sillón, con cuidado de no mover a Derek, y poco a poco, él también se quedó dormido.

Stiles se despertó sobresaltado, pero no por una pesadilla, si no por el grito que escuchó. Abrió los ojos y lo primero que constató fue que Derek no estaba junto a él, donde estaba cuando se había quedado dormido. Lo segundo que advirtió fue otro grito, esta vez procedente de la cocina. Stiles se levantó y llegó enseguida. Derek estaba tendido en el suelo en posición fetal, con las manos en el estómago y algunas manchas de sangre alrededor suya.

 

\- Oh mierda, ¿qué pasa? – le preguntó Stiles arrodillándose junto a él.

\- ¡NO! – gruñó Derek, empujándole en un hombro y haciendo que cayera hacia atrás – No te… acerques… ¡AH!

\- ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué puedo hacer? – preguntó cuando se hubo recuperado del empujón del hombre lobo, que lo había arrastrado hasta la pared de la cocina.

\- Llama… a… Scott. No puedo… controlarme – le dijo Derek entre quejas de dolor, mientras trataba de ponerse a cuatro patas sin éxito.

 

En ese momento Derek abrió los ojos y se volvió hacia Stiles, con el iris iluminado en rojo.

 

\- ¡Vete Stiles!

 

Stiles por fin reaccionó, se levantó tras tropezar un par de veces y salió de la cocina, rumbo al piso superior. En su cuarto, cogió su móvil, el cual había estado cargando en el escritorio desde que lo había rescatado de su casa, y lo encendió.

 

\- Venga, venga… - susurró mientras en el móvil aparecía la pantalla de inicio y pudo teclear el número PIN.

 

Marcó el número de Scott y se llevó el móvil a la oreja. Tuvo que esperar tres señales hasta que Scott descolgó el teléfono.

 

\- ¿Sí? – preguntó con la voz cansada.

\- ¡Scott! Necesito que vengas ahora mismo, le está pasando algo a Derek y no… no se qué hacer, me ha pedido que te llame – le dijo atropelladamente.

\- Espera, espera, tranquilízate. ¿Qué pasa?

\- ¡Scott no hay tiempo…! Está bien, vinieron los Argent a hacerle algunas preguntas a Derek, uno de ellos le disparó. Dijo que la bala era normal, que sólo retrasa el proceso de curación, pero debe estar afectándole más de lo que parecía - Stiles hizo una pausa cuando escuchó un grito de dolor de Derek proveniente del piso inferior –. Scott ven ahora mismo.

\- Estaré ahí enseguida.

 

La llamada se cortó, y Stiles tiró el móvil encima de su cama. Salió del cuarto y, a medio camino de las escaleras, notó que había algo raro: silencio. No se escuchaban los gemidos de Derek, ni sus gritos: nada. El pulso se le aceleró pensando que le había pasado algo.

 

\- ¿Derek? - lo llamó desde el comienzo de las escaleras, pero no obtuvo respuesta.

 

Stiles bajó un pie al primer escalón, y en ese momento, una mano apareció por el recodo de las escaleras, y se sobresaltó. Después de la mano, lo siguió el brazo, la cabeza y el cuerpo de Derek. Tenía el rostro muy pálido y sudoroso, aunque su aspecto era humano, excepto por los ojos de un brillante rojo. Pero en sus manos se apreciaban las garras del licántropo, y Stiles volvió a subir el pie que había bajado al primer escalón. Stiles se fijó en que la herida estaba sangrando de nuevo, y a Derek le costaba andar, pero eso no parecía detenerlo.

 

\- ¿Derek…? ¿Estás bien? – preguntó, tragando saliva, con la esperanza de que no estuviera pasando lo que se temía: que había perdido el control del lobo, por culpa del dolor.

 

Cuando le respondió con un gruñido, Stiles comenzó a retroceder.

 

\- Mierda… Derek, para, me estás asustando – le pidió, tratando de llegar a su lado humano -. Derek…

 

Pero no le dio tiempo a decir nada más, porque el licántropo rugió y se abalanzó sobre él. Stiles gritó y comenzó a correr por el pasillo, sintiendo al hombre lobo justo detrás. Se metió en su cuarto y empujó la puerta para cerrarla, pero Derek fue más rápido y metió todo su cuerpo, así que la puerta sólo lo golpeó un segundo. Derek empujó con un hombro y la puerta se le escapó de las manos, estrellándose contra la pared. Stiles comenzó a retroceder mientras el licántropo volvía a incorporarse, no sin una mueca de dolor que no pasó desapercibida para Stiles. El juego del gato y el ratón terminó muy pronto, cuando Stiles chocó contra la pared y se pegó a ella todo lo que pudo. Derek lo arrinconó contra ella. La herida seguía sangrando, pero aquello no le importaba demasiado, y seguía avanzando. El lobo respiraba con dificultad, el pecho desnudo se mecía arriba y abajo y aquello debía de dolerle, pero no lo frenaba. Cuando tuvo a Derek casi encima, Stiles apretó los labios, esperando un golpe de una u otra manera. Derek miró a Stiles de arriba abajo, y Stiles juraría que le pareció que estaba olfateándole.

 

\- Derek… - se oyó a si mismo decir, y el lobo gruñó, en una protesta, pero Stiles no paró.

 

Tenía un plan y, si de todas formas iba a atacarle, no perdía nada por intentarlo. Stiles alzó las manos, que le temblaban, y el lobo estrelló los puños en la pared, a ambos lados del rostro de Stiles. Cuando éste abrió los ojos de nuevo, se encontró con los ojos rojos mirándole fijamente, el rostro cubierto por una máscara de enfado.

 

\- Sé que te duele… pero yo no tengo la culpa – comenzó a decirle -. Yo… yo ayudo a que te cures, ¿de acuerdo? Derek… - siguió hablando, porque parecía funcionar. Derek le observaba con la cabeza ladeada, y parecía menos enfadado – No vas a matarme… - dijo, tal vez más para sí mismo que para el licántropo.

 

Siguió alzando las manos y, nada seguro de lo que iba a hacer, las colocó en ambas mejillas del licántropo. Stiles sintió cómo se convulsionó el cuerpo de Derek, probablemente luchando contra el lado que quería destrozar a aquel humano que le estaba tocando. Stiles movió un poco las manos hacia arriba, rozando el nacimiento del pelo con las yemas de los dedos, sintiendo el calor que despedía la piel de Derek.

 

\- Tranquilo… está bien – le suplicó, observando las facciones de su cara cuando el hombre lobo alzó la mirada hacia él.

 

Derek respiraba entrecortadamente. Tras unos interminables segundos en los que simplemente se observaron, las facciones del rostro de Derek se suavizaron, el rojo del iris se desvaneció y Stiles suspiró de alivio al ver las pupilas verdes.

 

\- ¿Derek? – preguntó, y éste frunció un poco el ceño, algo confuso.

\- ¿S… Stiles…?

 

Acto seguido, el licántropo se derrumbó sobre el suelo, y Stiles hizo una mueca de dolor.

 

*****

 

Scott llegó cuando Stiles trataba de sacar a Derek de su cuarto, arrastrándolo de un brazo. El licántropo gemía y protestaba, pero Stiles no creía que estuviera consciente. Probablemente, era el dolor, haciendo que se retorciera en sueños.

 

\- ¿Qué demonios…?  - preguntó Scott al llegar junto a él, respirando rápido por la carrera que acababa de hacer desde su casa hasta allí.

\- Scott, ¿ahora? No es el momento. ¡Ayúdame!

 

Así que lo ayudó. Entre los dos, llevaron a Derek a su habitación y lo subieron a la cama. Stiles fue al cuarto de baño y volvió con vendas. La idea del trapo y la toalla había sido buena durante un rato, pero la herida sangraba de nuevo, probablemente porque aún no había expulsado todos los trozos de bala, así que con ayuda de Scott, Stiles envolvió el torso de Derek con gasas y vendas. Cuando hubieron terminado, limpiaron las gotas que había dejado por toda la casa, desde la cocina, pasando por las escaleras, hasta el cuarto de Stiles. Cuando terminaron en éste, Scott miró la puerta rota con el ceño fruncido, y después se fijo en la pared. No le costó mucho unir los puntos.

 

\- ¿Ha perdido el control del lobo? – le preguntó con una nota de incredulidad en la voz.

\- Esto… más o menos.

\- ¿Más o menos? – le preguntó Scott, con una expresión que decía claramente “ _dime la verdad ahora mismo_ ”.

\- Si, ha perdido el control del lobo – le confesó, pero antes de que Scott dijera nada más, siguió hablando -. Pero no me ha atacado. Es decir… hubo un momento en que creía realmente que lo iba a hacer, pero, cuando me tenía arrinconado, fue como… - Stiles hizo una pausa, en la que recordó la mirada del hombre lobo, y después la mirada de Derek al _“despertar”_ – Creo que no iba a atacarme. Empecé a hablarle, y pareció calmarse un poco. Y luego, hice algo realmente estúpido que en realidad dio resultado: le toqué la cara, y fue como si le hubiera echado un cubo de agua por encima. El lobo desapareció y volvió Derek. Luego se desmayó.

 

Stiles miró a Scott, que le observaba con el ceño ligeramente fruncido.

 

\- No pensaba que te hubiera atacado – dijo, como si aquello fuera lo único que Stiles le hubiera contado -. No creo que Derek te atacara nunca, aunque perdiese totalmente el control.

 

Esta vez fue Stiles el que frunció el ceño, confuso.

 

\- ¿A qué te refieres? ¿ _Nunca_? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

\- Nada… - le dijo Scott, negando con la cabeza – Es sólo que… no sé, no creo que te atacara nunca.

 

Stiles notó que había algo que Scott se callaba, pero en ese momento salió del cuarto con los papeles que habían utilizado para limpiar, y Stiles lo siguió con la fregona en la mano. Cuando lo colocaron todo, volvieron a subir al cuarto de Derek, y Stiles se dio cuenta entonces de que estaba en _su cuarto_. Y era la primera vez que lo veía siquiera. Era bastante parecido al suyo, en cuanto al techo, paredes y suelo, pero era más espaciosa y los muebles eran distintos. La cama del cuarto donde dormía Stiles era bastante grande, pero la de Derek era de matrimonio. Tenía un sillón en una esquina, y junto a él una pequeña librería. También había un gran armario, un escritorio con una silla y un aparador con varios cajones, además de un espejo de pie a un lado.

Derek seguía pálido y se revolvía de vez en cuando. Stiles le tocó la frente y comprobó que seguía ardiendo.

 

\- Así que… ¿qué pasó exactamente? – le preguntó Scott.

 

Y Stiles se lo contó todo. La visita de los Argent, lo que Chris le había preguntado a Derek y cómo éste había reaccionado ante la noticia de que habían encontrado dos cadáveres en su territorio, el disparo del cazador novato y los sucesos posteriores. Cuando llegó al momento en que Stiles había comenzado a curar a Derek, se detuvo y se volvió hacia el licántropo, tendido en la cama. Stiles se levantó del borde de la cama, donde se había sentado, y le señaló el exterior a Scott. Salieron al pasillo, y Stiles entrecerró la puerta del dormitorio.

 

\- Scott… Necesito contarte algo, y no se cómo vas a reaccionar, pero… me da igual, necesito decírselo a alguien – le dijo.

\- Claro, lo que sea, tío.

\- Ya se que los tíos no hablan de sus sentimientos, pero ya sabes que yo no soy como _todos_ los tíos, así que… Creo que tengo un problema – comenzó a decirle, y Scott frunció el ceño.

\- ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Estás… bien? – preguntó, y Stiles negó con la cabeza.

\- No es un problema… físico, ya sabes. Es decir… ¡Dios! – se quejó, porque no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

 

Stiles miró hacia la puerta entrecerrada del dormitorio, y cogió a Scott de la manga de la sudadera, arrastrándolo por el pasillo para alejarse un poco.

 

\- Scott… creo que estoy… creo que… _Puede_ que esté empezando a sentir algo por alguien – dijo por fin, y cerró los ojos porque dicho en voz alta sonaba ridículo.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Scott, y cuando abrió los ojos, Stiles vio que Scott fruncía el ceño – ¿Lydia? Creía que ya no…

\- ¡No, no! Definitivamente no de Lydia… De… Esto… Joder – volvió a soltar, porque no sabía cómo decirle a su mejor amigo que empezaba a estar algo enamorado de su alfa.

\- Espera, ¿Derek? – soltó Scott, en un tono demasiado alto.

\- ¡Shhhh! ¿Por qué no gritas un poco más? Los muertos del cementerio todavía no te han oído… ¡Jesús! – le recriminó, pero entonces Scott empezó a sonreír como un bobo - ¿Qué? ¿Por qué sonríes?

\- ¿Es en serio? ¿Sientes… sientes algo por Derek?

 

Stiles alzó las cejas, porque la reacción que menos esperaba era aquella: Scott sonriendo como si acabara de decirle a un niño pequeño que Spiderman iba a ir a cenar con él.

 

\- Ehm… ¿sí? – dijo, y Scott soltó una carcajada.

\- ¡Eso es genial! – soltó, y Scott abrazó en un impulso a Stiles. Cuando lo soltó, Stiles estaba totalmente confundido - ¡Stiles! ¡Es genial, en serio! ¿Cuándo vas a decírselo?

 

En aquella ocasión le tocó a Stiles soltar una carcajada.

 

\- Disculpa, ¿has oído algo de lo que te he dicho?

\- ¡Sí! Y creo que deberías decírselo. Cuando antes – recalcó Scott, sin borrar la sonrisa de sus labios.

\- Scott, hola. Acabo de decirte que… que estoy empezando a sentir algo por… - hizo una pausa, en la que miró nerviosamente por encima del hombro de Scott, por si en ese instante al licántropo le daba por salir de su habitación.

\- Está profundamente dormido, puedo escucharle – le dijo Scott dándose un par de golpecitos en la oreja.

\- De acuerdo. Pues… te digo que estoy empezando a sentir algo por Derek Hale, hombre lobo, alfa, metro ochenta y algo, cuerpo de dios romano totalmente fuera de mi alcance y alma atormentada pero, déjame decirte que realmente bueno… ¿Y lo primero que se te ocurre decirme es que se lo… _diga_?

 

Scott miró hacia arriba, como si se lo pensara durante un segundo, y después asintió con la cabeza.

 

\- Si, exacto. Pero no veo qué tienen que ver con esto su altura, su… ehem… cuerpo, ni nada de eso. Tú simplemente díselo. Es decir, no ahora mismo, claro. Cuando se recupere.

 

Stiles observó a Scott, incrédulo por lo que estaba escuchando. Finalmente, sacudió la cabeza.

 

\- Me alegro de que te lo tomes tan… bien. Creía que intentarías disuadirme.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Scott.

\- ¿Por… _qué_? Pues…

 

En ese momento Stiles se planteó por qué había esperado que, al decírselo, Scott se enfadara con él, o le dijera que estaba loco, o simplemente le convenciera de que era un caso perdido. Estaba claro que la razón principal era simple: Stiles sabía que Derek estaba muy muy lejos de su alcance, por muchas razones. Era mayor, más atractivo desde su punto de vista, era un hombre lobo y tendía a ser emocionalmente inaccesible, aunque estuviera colándose debajo de su armadura poco a poco desde que vivía con él. Además, Derek jamás se fijaría en alguien como él. Y luego estaba el hecho de que Derek probablemente fuera heterosexual. Pero, por su parte, no encontró ninguna razón por la que necesitara ser disuadido. Excepto una.

 

\- Porque no quiero pasar otra vez años sufriendo por un amor no correspondido – le dijo a Scott.

 

Su amigo le observó unos segundos, e hizo ademán de comenzar a hablar un par de veces, pero volvió a cerrar la boca, como si estuviera decidiendo qué decirle.

 

\- Sigo pensando que deberías decírselo – dijo finalmente, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Scott se giró y fue hasta la habitación de Derek. Stiles se quedó unos instantes allí de pie, tratando de encontrar sentido a sus palabras, pero no lo hizo. Finalmente, desistió y siguió a Scott al interior del dormitorio.

 

*****

 

Scott se fue cuando empezó a anochecer, dejando a Stiles solo con el licántropo durmiente. Porque eso era lo que había hecho toda la tarde: dormir. Stiles pensó que parecía como si estuviera recuperando todas las horas de sueño de las que se privaba la mayoría de noches. Seguía moviéndose de vez en cuando, como si estuviera soñando, pero Stiles suponía que era a causa del dolor. Stiles le ponía toallas con agua fría sobre la frente, trataba de darle un poco de agua, lo cual consiguió sólo parcialmente, puesto que la mayoría terminaba cayendo por las comisuras de sus labios o siendo escupida por Derek en un ataque de tos. Finalmente, cuando empezó a anochecer y la temperatura comenzó a caer, Stiles tapó a Derek, y se tendió a su lado, tremendamente cansado. Observó las facciones de su rostro, en completa paz en ese momento, y volvió a sentir lo que había sentido aquella tarde, ese deseo impulsivo de protegerlo. Aquello sólo le había pasado con su padre y Scott, en mayor o menor medida. Después de que muriera su madre, había comenzado a sentir eso conforme había ido creciendo. El deseo de proteger a la gente más cercana a él, y en ese caso había sido su padre, y su mejor amigo. Y ahora, también lo sentía por aquel chico, pues no era más que eso: un joven. No era un adulto, sólo era un niño huérfano que había aprendido a construir murallas a su alrededor cuando había perdido todo lo que amaba. A Stiles le había costado ver a través de todas las amenazas, las chaquetas de cuero negras y las miradas asesinas. Pero una vez lo había entendido, todo había tenido sentido. Era su manera de protegerse de las cicatrices que albergaba en su interior, igual que el sarcasmo y la verborrea lo habían sido para Stiles.

 

\- Si me dejaras, te querría… - susurró Stiles, tumbado sobre la cama, al lado de Derek.

 

Notó que un par de lágrimas le hacían cosquillas en las mejillas, así que se las limpió y suspiró. El mundo no era justo, y había sido aún menos justo con ellos dos. Pero podrían tenerse el uno al otro. Podrían apoyarse en el hombro del otro, ser el escudo que necesitaban para afrontar la realidad y no caer derrotados por los recuerdos y los sentimientos que a veces los ahogaban.

Cerró los ojos y buscó con su mano la de Derek. Cuando la encontró, entrelazó sus dedos con los de él, y se quedó dormido mientras le acariciaba con el dedo pulgar el dorso de la mano.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este es el capítulo más largo que he escrito, y sigue complicándose la trama, sigo añadiendo más personajes, etc.   
> GRACIAS a todas las que estáis leyendo capítulo a capítulo... De verdad. Gracias<3.


	5. cinco

 Cuando Stiles se despertó, no abrió los ojos enseguida. Se quedó unos instantes disfrutando de la calidez y el tacto del colchón bajo su cuerpo. Entonces, flexionó los dedos y notó algo entre su mano derecha. Abrió los ojos, incorporándose un poco sobre el costado, vio a Derek junto a él, y entonces recordó el día anterior. Lo que había entre su mano era, tal y como estaba cuando se había quedado dormido, la mano de Derek. Y el licántropo estaba a su lado, dormido... Excepto que cuando Stiles se había incorporado, había movido demasiado la cama, y aquello había ocasionado que Derek estuviera removiéndose a su lado. Soltó un pequeño gemido, en protesta por haber sido despertado, y giró el cuerpo hacia Stiles. Cuando Derek rozó a Stiles, se asustó y se echó hacia atrás con demasiada fuerza, lo que propició que Derek se cayera por su lado de la cama, produciendo un ruido sordo de piel, músculo y hueso chocando contra el duro suelo. Stiles trató de retenerlo, apretando la mano que ya tenían entrelazada, pero eso no bastó.

 

\- Mierda… ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Stiles, haciendo una mueca, y sin soltarle la mano.

 

Derek sacudió la cabeza sentado en el suelo, como para despejarse, y luego miró a Stiles adormilado.

 

\- ¿Qué…? – comenzó a preguntar con la voz pastosa, y entonces pareció notar que su mano estaba atrapada, y la miró. Stiles abrió la suya al instante, liberando los dedos de Derek. Éste se los miró unos segundos más, flexionándolos, antes de mirar de nuevo a Stiles - ¿Qué ha… pasado? – preguntó con el ceño fruncido - Recuerdo que la herida empezó a dolerme, me desperté… Después estaba en la cocina, y llegaste tú.

\- Si, todo eso pasó. Ayer – le dijo, por si no había notado que había dormido durante toda la tarde y la noche -. Luego… se complicó un poco más.

 

Derek se levantó del suelo, llevándose la mano al abdomen, donde lo tenía vendado por la herida, y de pronto abrió mucho los ojos y miró a Stiles.

 

\- ¡Te ataqué! – dijo, y en su voz advirtió el tono de horror que la invadió.

\- ¡No! – le dijo Stiles, levantándose y poniéndose de rodillas sobre el colchón – Es decir, perdiste el control durante un momento…

\- Te ataqué… - repitió Derek, y Stiles no sabía si su rostro denotaba enfado o sorpresa.

 

Stiles gateó por el colchón hasta acercarse a Derek, que seguía de pie junto a la cama, con la mirada perdida. Cuando llegó a su lado, volvió a ponerse de rodillas, llegando casi a su altura.

 

\- No me atacaste – le dijo, y Derek se volvió para mirarle. Su mirada era la de alguien enormemente arrepentido, y Stiles tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de tocarle el rostro o abrazarle para calmarle, tal como había hecho con el lobo -. No lo hiciste. Derek, el lobo tomó el control, pero luego… no me atacaste, te calmaste cuando…

\- Me tocaste – terminó Derek la frase.

 

Stiles asintió débilmente, pues no sabía que lo recordara. La mayoría de veces, cuando perdían el control no solían acordarse después de qué habían hecho. Lo sabía por Scott.

 

\- Aun así, creo que no… que no ibas a atacarme – dijo, y era cierto.

 

Después de que Scott le dijera aquello de que “ _No creo que Derek te atacara nunca”_ , había repasado la escena en su cabeza, y lo cierto es que el lobo había tenido varias oportunidades para atacarle, y no había aprovechado ninguna. Y cuando Stiles le había tocado, había sido como si apagara un interruptor. Stiles pensó que era igual que cuando Scott aún no sabía controlarse, y Allison lo calmaba, sin saberlo, al cogerle de la mano, o con el simple sonido de su voz. Pero no era lo mismo, puesto que Scott quería a Allison…

Stiles y Derek se observaron durante unos segundos, y poco a poco Derek recuperó el control sobre las facciones de su rostro.

 

\- ¿Qué pasó después? ¿Por qué estabas en mi cama? – preguntó entonces y, aunque no parecía enfadado, Stiles pensó “ _Ups_ ”.

\- Eh… esto… si, siento eso. Me quedé dormido después de que Scott y yo te vendáramos y de que se fuera a casa. Lo siento – se disculpó, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 

Derek negó con la cabeza.

 

\- No importa.

 

El licántropo pareció reaccionar por fin, y miró hacia abajo. Comenzó a tratar de quitarse la venda, así que Stiles se bajó de la cama, y le apartó las manos.

 

\- Espera, yo lo hago.

 

Encontró el punto donde habían cerrado el vendaje, y le quitó el esparadrapo. Después, comenzó a quitarlo dándole vueltas alrededor del torso de Derek. Cuando terminó, miró hacia arriba con una sonrisa, porque la herida estaba casi totalmente curada, a excepción de la marca, y los trozos de bala habían salido. Pero la sonrisa se le quedó congelada en los labios cuando advirtió lo increíblemente cerca que estaba el rostro de Derek del suyo, y lo ridículamente bien que olía, a pesar de la sangre, la herida, y todo lo que había pasado el día anterior.

 

\- La herida… está curada – susurró Stiles, sin poder apartar los ojos de los de Derek. Eran de un color verde claro, y dependiendo de la luz, podían verse de una u otra tonalidad. Eran preciosos, y realmente hipnóticos.

 

Derek asintió, y se acarició con una mano el punto donde estaba la marca, y Stiles se preguntó si le quedaría una cicatriz o desaparecería por completo.

 

\- Creo que voy a darme una ducha – anunció el licántropo.

\- Si, y yo voy a... dejar de invadir tu habitación - le dijo tratando de bromear, sin conseguirlo demasiado.

 

Cuando se apartó, se dirigió a la puerta con las vendas en la mano, pero antes de alcanzar el pomo de la puerta, Derek le cogió del brazo, haciéndole parar y volverse. Y de nuevo, el espacio personal de ambos se vio reducido a nada cuando Derek se acercó demasiado a su rostro.

 

\- Stiles… gracias – le dijo y, tras mirarse durante unos segundos más, Derek le soltó con rapidez y se volvió, dirigiéndose al armario y dejando a Stiles con la boca semiabierta.

 

*****

 

Aquellos momentos en que estaba tan cerca de Derek comenzaban a volverle loco. Stiles había empezado a fantasear con aquél rostro, con su boca, sus labios, sus ojos, las pestañas… Estaba empezando a ser un problema, porque a Stiles comenzaban a despertársele las hormonas propias de un adolescente de dieciséis (casi diecisiete) años. Y estaban dejando de ser momentos aislados, para ser un continuo desfile de situaciones en que Stiles chillaba interiormente y tenía que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no lanzarse sobre Derek. Y lo peor, Stiles no sabía si Derek podía _sentir_ su excitación, igual que olían el miedo o sabían cuando alguien mentía. Y si era así, estaba bastante jodido.

 

*****

 

Al día siguiente, cuando Stiles entró en el salón, Derek lo frenó poniéndole una mano en el pecho, lo que hizo que sintiera ese calor interior al que empezaba a acostumbrarse.

 

\- Tengo que salir – anunció, y Stiles alzó las cejas -. Voy con Scott a investigar la zona donde los Argent encontraron los cadáveres – le explicó, y cuando Stiles separó los labios para hablar, Derek alzó una mano -. Y no, no hace falta que vengas. Sólo vamos a por si captamos el rastro del asesino o algún indicio que nos pueda dar pistas. Y a no ser que de pronto seas un hombre lobo y tengas un olfato desarrollado, no vas a poder hacer mucho…

 

Stiles asintió. En realidad, tenía razón.

 

\- De acuerdo. Tened cuidado – le dijo cuando Derek se dirigía a la puerta.

 

El hombre lobo se volvió, con una brillo extraño en la mirada. Stiles habría dicho que era algo de sorpresa. Finalmente, asintió y salió de la casa.

Stiles observó cómo Derek desaparecía entre los árboles corriendo, y cuando desvió su atención de la ventana y se centró en el interior, se dio cuenta entonces de que era la primera vez que Stiles estaba solo en la casa. Esbozó una sonrisa, y comenzó a investigar por su cuenta. Llevaba ya tiempo allí, pero aún le costaba creer que Derek le dejara vivir en su casa, así que no se sentía cómodo todavía cogiendo sus cosas, o entrando en las habitaciones superiores que no fueran su cuarto o el baño. Así que aquella tarde lo hizo. Recorrió el lomo de todos los libros que tenía en varios estantes, estudió la breve colección de DVDs que había en un cajón bajo la tele, se paseó por el piso superior y abrió los otros cuartos que no eran ni el suyo ni el de Derek. En todos había camas, escritorios y demás, tal y como en el que dormía él, solo que en uno de ellos había al menos cuatro camas nuevas apiladas contra una pared, a la espera de ser colocadas y usadas. Stiles se preguntó a cuanta gente pretendía dar cobijo Derek, y entonces se preguntó si aquello no sería una previsión de la posible futura manada que Derek querría tener.

Cuando Derek llegó, por la tarde, le contó que Scott y él no habían averiguado mucho. Stiles sintió que Derek se callaba algo, pero no le preguntó, y el licántropo estuvo más callado y serio de lo habitual.

 

*****

 

Cuatro días después del incidente con los Argent, recibieron una visita. El coche llegó a media mañana, y Stiles lo vio por la ventana de su cuarto. Mientras se vestía después de ducharse, escuchó los golpes en la puerta, después cómo ésta se abría y las voces amortiguadas de Derek y otra persona. Cuando por fin salió de su cuarto, oliendo a limpio y con el pelo aún mojado, se dirigió al piso inferior.

 

\- …verle. He respetado su petición todo lo que he podido, señor Hale, pero ya ha pasado el tiempo suficiente, y necesito hacer mi trabajo antes de marcharme. Además, a no ser que sea usted su tutor legal… – escuchó decir a la voz del extraño.

 

Stiles terminó de bajar los escalones, y cuando uno de los tablones crujió, tanto Derek como el extraño se volvieron hacia él.

 

\- Stiles – lo llamó Derek, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza que decía “ _ven_ ” -. Tienes visita.

 

Cuando llegó junto a él, pudo ver que el tipo que había en la puerta vestía de traje y llevaba un maletín negro en una mano. Era de mediana edad, no muy alto, y parecía ser un tipo extremadamente serio. Stiles no lo había visto en su vida.

 

\- Señor Stilinski, mi nombre es John – se presentó, extendiendo la mano hacia delante. Stiles se la estrechó, y una vez hechas las presentaciones, el extraño señaló hacia el interior y miró a Derek -. ¿Puedo? No creo que sea apropiado que haga mi trabajo ahí fuera.

\- Si, pase – le dijo Derek.

 

Cuando estuvo dentro, Derek le indicó que se sentara en el sillón, y también _guió_ (porque Derek realmente le guió, con una mano en la espalda) a Stiles hasta el sofá, donde le empujó un poco para que se sentara mientras Derek se quedaba de pie.

 

\- Señor Stilinski, soy el abogado de su padre – comenzó a decir el tipo, y Stiles sintió un pinchazo en el pecho -. Esto se debería de haber hecho mucho antes, pero el señor… Hale – dijo, y Stiles advirtió el resentimiento en su voz – no me permitió visitarle hasta ahora. Tenemos asuntos que discutir.

 

Stiles miró a Derek mientras el abogado abría su maletín y comenzaba a sacar algunos papeles. El corazón le iba a mil por hora.

 

\- Estaré fuera si me necesitas, esto son asuntos personales – le dijo Derek a Stiles, pero éste agarró la mano de Derek antes de que pudiera irse.

\- No te vayas, por favor. No me importa que estés aquí. Quédate…

 

Tal vez fue la voz estrangulada, o que Derek podía oír los latidos acelerados de su corazón, pero asintió y se sentó a su lado sin discutir.

 

\- Bien – comenzó el abogado -. Lo primero, quiero decirle cuánto siento su pérdida. Aunque sólo lo conocí mientras hacía mi trabajo, era un buen hombre – le dijo. Stiles asintió, y después comenzó su parte del trabajo -. Su padre hizo un testamento hace unos años, me parece que tras la pérdida de su esposa. En él, como le iré relatando, lo dejaba todo a su nombre en caso de que… bueno, falleciese. En primer lugar, la casa en Beacon Hills, con todas las posesiones que en ella se encuentren…

 

El tiempo pareció pasar de forma extraña mientras el abogado llamado John relataba lo que su padre había dejado a su nombre. Nunca habían tenido demasiado, así que la lista fue breve. La casa, todos los ahorros de la familia y algunas propiedades más de las que Stiles ni siquiera sabía su existencia. El tipo le hizo firmar una docena de documentos, que Stiles trataba de leer pero de los cuales entendía tres palabras de cada diez. Así que dejó que Derek los leyera por él, y una vez daba el visto bueno, los firmaba con letra temblorosa.

 

\- Señor Stilinski, el último asunto a tratar es algo… delicado. Entre sus últimos deseos, su padre fue muy claro y preciso respecto a uno. Dónde está… - dijo para sí mismo mientras rebuscaba entre sus papeles - ¡Ah! Aquí está – el abogado se aclaró la garganta y leyó del papel:- En caso de que el señor Stilinski falleciese, o quedara permanentemente inhabilitado por alguna causa médica, el hijo, de nombre…

\- No lo diga – le interrumpió Stiles. El abogado lo miró, interrogante -. Mi nombre. No lo diga, por favor.

\- De… acuerdo – dijo, aunque seguía extrañado. Volvió a aclararse la voz y siguió leyendo -. El hijo no pasará a disposición de los servicios menores, ni será enviado a una casa de acogida hasta tener la edad legal. Se le dejará escoger un tutor, o se le dará la opción de quedar emancipado en caso de tener la edad mínima – el abogado dejó los papeles que sostenía en la mesa, y miró a Stiles -. Esta es la única razón por la que no he insistido más en venir y en arreglar esto cuanto antes. En un caso como el suyo, a los pocos días del… suceso, usted habría tenido que ser trasladado a un centro de menores o a una residencia de acogida. Pero sabía que su padre había querido que tuviera libertad en caso de que le ocurriese algo. Así que así ha sido. Y ahora viene lo importante. Debe decidir si quiere designar un tutor legal o prefiere obtener la mayoría de edad.

 

Stiles bajó la mirada, concentrándola en sus manos. Lo primero que le vino a la mente fue Derek. Era casi la única persona mayor de edad a la que querría estar atado de ese modo. Pero entonces recapacitó: Derek ya tenía bastantes problemas, como para cargar legalmente con un chico de dieciséis años emocionalmente inestable.

Levantó la mirada hacia el abogado.

 

\- Quiero emanciparme.

 

El abogado asintió, y le dijo que le enviaría los papeles que debía rellenar en unos días, puesto que al día siguiente se marchaba de Beacon Hills. Cuando recogió el último de los papeles y le entregó a él otros tantos, se levantó, extendiendo la mano hacia Stiles.

 

\- De nuevo, siento mucho su pérdida, es usted muy joven… - le dijo, y sonaba sincero.

 

Stiles se la estrechó, y acompañó al abogado hasta la puerta. Lo observó caminar hasta su coche y marcharse por el camino de tierra que llevaba hasta allí.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó Derek, que estaba detrás suya.

 

Stiles se encogió de hombros, y se volvió cerrando la puerta.

 

\- No lo sé. Todo esto… - trató de decir, pero no encontraba las palabras, lo cual era irónico. Stiles Stilinski se había quedado sin palabras. Debería de haber sido el titular de algún periódico – Creo que necesito despejarme.

 

Derek asintió, respetando su espacio mientras Stiles cogía las llaves de su coche y salía de la casa. Trató de no mirar por el espejo retrovisor cuando se iba, pero lo hizo. La imagen de Derek en el porche de la casa, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de los pantalones, le hizo un nudo en la garganta. Pero realmente necesitaba estar solo en ese momento.

 

*****

 

Aparcó el coche y apagó el motor antes de bajarse. Después, caminó entre las lápidas del cementerio hasta la que buscaba. La visita del abogado había durado mucho, así que se había pasado la hora de comer y ya era entrada la tarde. Aun así, Stiles no tenía hambre. Ni sed. Sólo sentía un gran vacío en su interior cuando se arrodilló frente a las lápidas de sus padres.

Las lágrimas llegaron casi al instante, y dejó que bajaran por sus mejillas, liberando un poco el nudo que se le había formado en la garganta desde que había escuchado “ _Señor Stilinski, soy el abogado de su padre_ ”. Se pasó una mano por el rostro, tratando, sin éxito, de limpiar todas las lágrimas.

 

\- Hola… - dijo, tratando de hablar sin que se le quebrara la voz – Sé que es estúpido hablarle a un trozo de piedra, pero… Me parece lo más adecuado ahora mismo. Y aunque no creo que me estéis escuchando ahora mismo, bueno… por si acaso. Os quiero. Y lo siento. Siento que os pasara a vosotros. Siento estar aquí mientras que vosotros no estáis… Os echo tanto de menos de creo que voy a romperme en mil pedazos.

 

Stiles aspiró por la nariz y alzó ambas manos, posándolas sobre la fría piedra de las lápidas. Se quedó así unos minutos, que le pareció una eternidad. Se quedó así mientras las nubes se movían por el cielo, y la piedra se calentaba poco a poco bajo su mano, absorbiendo su calor corporal. Cuando las retiró, tenía las palmas frías, así que cerró y abrió las manos varias veces.

 

\- Bueno, ya está. Creo que he hecho bastante el idiota por un día al hablar conmigo mismo delante de dos piedras – se dijo a sí mismo, de nuevo en voz alta.

 

Se levantó, limpiándose la tierra de la pernera del pantalón, y se volvió. Saltó enseguida hacia atrás, con el corazón tratando de escapársele por la boca porque, a unos metros frente a él, había un hombre. Estaba allí, de pie. Era alto, con el pelo y los ojos oscuros, vestía una gabardina… y le observaba.

 

\- Wow… menudo susto me has dado – dijo Stiles, llevándose una mano al pecho.

\- Lo siento mucho, no era mi intención asustarte… - dijo el extraño, y Stiles sintió cómo se le ponía la piel de gallina. Había algo extraño en aquél tipo, y le por un segundo a Peter Hale, a aquella sensación de maldad que tenía cuando había estado en su presencia – Sólo estoy perdido. Quería llegar a Beacon Hills.

 

Stiles frunció el ceño, porque no veía ningún coche aparcado cerca de excepción del suyo, y aquel hombre no parecía ir ataviado como para recorrer a pie la distancia entre un pueblo y otro, por muy cercano que estuviera.

 

\- Bueno… casi lo has conseguido. El cementerio está a las afueras. Si sigues por esa carretera, llegarás enseguida.

\- Sé que puede que suene un poco atrevido, pero, ¿podrías llevarme? Llevo caminando tanto… - le dijo, esbozando una sonrisa inocente.

\- Pues lo cierto es que… no voy al pueblo. Lo siento – le dijo Stiles para librarse de él, aunque tampoco le estaba mintiendo. La casa de Derek no estaba precisamente en el centro del pueblo.

\- Vaya… es una pena. Gracias, y… siento haberte asustado – añadió, antes de volverse y comenzar a andar a un lado de la carretera.

 

Stiles se quedó unos segundos quieto, observándole hasta que el tipo desapareció de su vista. Se permitió respirar entonces, y fue hasta su coche. Condujo despacio, con el aire de la tarde dándole en la cara y su mente lejos de la carretera.

 

*****

 

Cuando volvió, no le dijo a Derek nada de aquel extraño, y una comida-merienda-cena le estaba esperando en la mesa. No hablaron mucho durante la cena, y Stiles agradeció mentalmente a Derek que no le presionara. Tenía mucho que asimilar, y se fue a la cama temprano.

Después del día en que había amanecido al lado de Derek, no había vuelto a dormir con él, a pesar de que era lo que más deseaba. Sentir la respiración de Derek a su lado, el tacto cálido de su piel… Aquello le habría calmado al instante y se habría sentido seguro de nuevo. Pero Stiles no iba a decirle nada, a pesar de lo que Scott le había aconsejado, así que volvió a dormir en su fría y solitaria cama, enfrentándose a fantasmas y monstruos casi cada noche. Y aquella noche, el extraño del cementerio fue el protagonista de sus sueños, persiguiéndolo durante horas en el bosque. Cuando despertó, estaba más cansado que cuando se había ido a dormir, pero aun así se levantó, se lavó y vistió. Bajó y preparó el desayuno. Derek llegó a los pocos minutos, con pinta de no haber dormido demasiado tampoco, y desayunaron sin hablar mucho, de nuevo.

Aquella mañana fueron todos a la casa, a excepción de Jackson, que sólo había ido el primer día. Stiles presentía que, aunque supiera algunas cosas, aún no se sentía realmente cómodo con toda aquella nueva situación en el que no era él quien lo controlaba todo. Así que Scott, Lydia y Allison fueron a verle. Scott y Derek comenzaron su rutina de entrenamiento, con Scott en el suelo a menudo y Derek corrigiendo sus movimientos. Pero Scott también tiraba ya a Derek al suelo bastantes veces, señal de que había mejorado, y mucho. Mientras, Allison trató de enseñarles a disparar con arco a Lydia y Stiles. Lydia al principio parecía insegura con el arco de Allison en las manos, pero después de un par de intentos fallidos, Allison le dijo que pensara en algo que la enfureciera, y tirara a disparar contra ello. Lydia esbozó una sonrisa, cargó el arco, y disparó una flecha casi perfecta que se clavó en el árbol. Stiles, sin embargo, no parecía estar hecho para ello. La mayoría de las flechas no llegaban a salir del arco, y las que lo hacían, se desviaban o no tenían fuerza suficiente para clavarse en el árbol. Aun así, se divirtió.

 

\- Entonces, ¿cómo lo llevas, Stiles? Es decir, ¿te encuentras… mejor? – le preguntó Allison cuando las chicas y él entraron en la casa, mientras Scott y Derek seguían fuera.

\- Bueno…

\- Scott me cuenta algunas cosas, pero… prefiero preguntártelo por mi misma – le confesó, y Allison parecía interesada de verdad en su estado.

\- Estoy mejor, si. Eso creo, al menos. Tengo días… y días – se sinceró Stiles, mientras se sentaban en los sillones del salón.

\- ¿Y cómo va lo de Derek? – preguntó de pronto Lydia, que se estaba acomodando en el sillón.

 

Stiles frunció el ceño mientras veía cómo la chica se quitaba los zapatos y subía las piernas al sillón.

 

\- ¿Lo de… Derek? ¿Qué quieres decir? – Stiles soltó una carcajada ahogada, tratando de disimular que no sabía a que se refería. Miró a Allison, pero ella tenía el ceño fruncido, señal de que no sabía de qué hablaba Lydia.

\- Ah, venga ya. Puede que engañes al resto, pero a mi no, ¿recuerdas? – le dijo con una sonrisa maligna en los labios.

 

Lydia miró hacia la cocina, donde estaba la puerta trasera, como para asegurarse de que no había nadie, y se acercó un poco a Stiles.

 

\- Venga, dímelo. ¿Ha pasado algo?

­- ¡Lydia! – se quejó Stiles. La nueva adquirida amistad de la chica tenía sus cosas buenas, pero aquel acoso en busca de la verdad era definitivamente de las malas.

\- ¿Puedo saber de qué habláis? – preguntó Allison tratando de esbozar una sonrisa.

\- A Stiles le gusta Derek – soltó Lydia, y Stiles abrió mucho la boca.

\- ¡Shhhh! ¡Calla! ¡No es cierto…! ¿Cómo lo has sabido?– le preguntó, volviéndose a Lydia.

 

Stiles sabía que, si quería negar algo, la mejor idea no era admitirlo justo después con aquella pregunta.

 

Allison hizo una O con la boca, y acto seguido se rió un poco.

 

\- Oh, gracias Allison, eso no duele para nada, y también aumenta mi autoestima – dijo con el familiar sarcasmo impregnando su voz.

 

Se hundió en el sillón, apoyando la cabeza en una mano.

 

\- ¡No! No me refería… Me reía porque ahora entiendo ciertas cosas… - le explicó Allison.

 

Lydia se levantó de su sitio y fue hasta Stiles. Se arrodilló a un lado del sofá y le tocó el brazo con las manos.

 

\- Venga, no te enfades... Tu secreto está a salvo con nosotras. Nadie sabe guardar secretos mejor que las chicas.

\- Eso no es cierto. Nadie sabe decir que saben guardar secretos para luego contárselo a todo el mundo mejor que las chicas – le dijo Stiles, porque la experiencia la había enseñado que aquello era cierto.

\- Ya, pero eso son las otras chicas. Nosotras somos tus amigas… - le dijo, haciendo un puchero con los labios.

\- No, eso no… ¡Oh, Lydia! Sabes que no puedo resistirme si pones esa cara – le dijo, y el enfado inicial se le pasó poco a poco.

\- Si, lo sé – admitió, triunfal. Se incorporó un poco, y le dio un beso en la mejilla, gesto que en el pasado habría bastado para hacerle perder la cabeza -. Y ahora dime. ¿Ha pasado algo?

 

Stiles miró a Allison, que le sonreía como brindándole su apoyo, y luego a Lydia, que le observaba expectante.

 

\- No, claro que no… ¿Qué iba a pasar?

\- Bueno, podría pasar que los chicos dejarais de ser tan idiotas, y os sentarais a hablar de vuestros sentimientos, por una vez en la vida – le dijo, encogiéndose de hombros.

 

Antes de que pudiera contestarle, escucharon la puerta trasera abrirse, y Lydia volvió a su sitio de un salto. Cuando Scott y Derek entraron a la habitación, sudados y con la respiración agitada, miraron a las dos chicas y Stiles con el ceño fruncido. Era como en esas ocasiones en que te esfuerzas por disimular y acabas consiguiendo el efecto contrario.

 

\- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Scott, yendo hasta el sillón donde estaba Allison y sentándose en el brazal de éste.

\- Nada – dijeron Stiles, Lydia y Allison a la vez. Acto seguido, se echaron a reír ante la mirada atónita de Scott y Derek.

 

*****

 

Aquella tarde la pasaron entre risas y, después de unos días algo grises, Stiles volvió a sentir que pertenecía a algo. Allí, con Allison, Scott, Derek y Lydia, supo que debía ser eso lo que los hombres lobo buscaban, lo que llamaban “manada”. Se preguntó si Derek también los consideraría así, pero Stiles no tuvo ocasión de preguntárselo, y tampoco estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo.

Aquella noche durmió sin pesadillas, pero cuando despertó por la mañana y bajó las escaleras, encontró que las pesadillas habían tomado forma en carne y hueso. Porque en el salón, junto a Derek, había un tipo sentado, con una gabardina oscura, el pelo del color de la noche al igual que sus ojos. Sintió un escalofrío recorriéndole la espalda, mientras Derek se levantaba y miraba a Stiles con el rostro indescifrable.

 

\- Stiles, este es… - comenzó a decir Derek, pero el tipo le interrumpió.

\- Patrick. Mi nombre es Patrick. Hola de nuevo, chico – le dijo la misteriosa voz que le había atormentado la noche anterior.

 

Era el extraño del cementerio.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Como decía, más personajes. No tratéis de buscar este personaje en imdb ni nada, no es de Teen Wolf. Personaje inventado. En el próximo capítulo sabréis más cosas :)


	6. seis

 Stiles vio cómo Derek fruncía el ceño, confuso, y miraba al hombre llamado Patrick.

 

\- Disculpa, ¿os… conocéis? – preguntó, y reconoció el tono de ira, muy sutil, en la voz de Derek. Pensó “ _podría preguntar lo mismo_ ”, pero estaba tan paralizado que aunque hubiese querido, no habría podido decir nada.

 

Patrick se levantó de su asiento, sin dejar de mirar a Stiles, y sonrió enigmáticamente.

 

\- En realidad, sólo fue un encuentro. Cuando llegué a Beacon Hills el otro día, lo encontré en el cementerio. Tuvimos una pequeña charla en la que este amable chico me indicó el camino – explicó, y Derek volvió a mirar a Stiles, con el ceño fruncido. En un segundo, se recuperó.

\- Vaya, es… toda una coincidencia.

\- Si, lo es. ¿Quién has dicho que era…? – le preguntó Patrick mientras volvían a sentarse.

\- Stiles. Vive aquí por ahora, a cambio… de trabajar para mí – le dijo Derek en un tono de voz monocorde, y Stiles se atragantó con su propia saliva por la sorpresa.

 

Derek se apartó del sillón y le indicó con un dedo que fuera hasta él.

 

\- Discúlpanos – le dijo al extraño.

 

Stiles obedeció a Derek, que lo guió hasta la cocina y cerró tras ellos la puerta. Stiles respiró hondo para poder dejar de toser, y de pronto Derek estaba sobre él. Se puso el dedo índice sobre los labios, y después susurró:

 

 - Sígueme la corriente.

 

Lo dijo en un tono de voz tan bajo que Stiles habría tenido problemas para entenderlo de no haber estado Derek tan cerca. Después, el hombre lobo comenzó a moverse por la cocina con los hombros tensos. Cogió una bandeja, la llenó con dos tazas, azúcar y leche, y por último puso dos tazas de café. Después, se la señaló a Stiles.

 

\- Llévala a la mesa.

 

Derek salió de la cocina, y dejó a Stiles contemplando la puerta, con mil y una preguntas. ¿Quién demonios era aquel tipo tan siniestro? ¿De qué conocía a Derek? ¿Por qué le mentía y le contaba que Stiles _trabajaba_ para él? Todo era tan extraño y confuso que tuvo que respirar hondo un par de veces hasta que pudo aclarar su mente y dejarla en blanco. Acto seguido, cogió la bandeja y fue hasta el comedor con su mejor cara de póker. Cuando entró, la risa del extraño invadía la estancia.

 

\- Ah… no has cambiado nada, Hale. Sigues tan serio como antes. Tu hermana… era un poco más alegre, pero casi tan seria como tu. Debe ser cosa de familia – le dijo Patrick a Derek.

 

“ _Si, cosa de familia, o de ausencia de ella_ ”, pensó Stiles, pero tal vez aquel extraño no supiera nada de lo que le había pasado a su familia. Aunque la mención a su hermana le hizo suponer que los había conocido en algún momento del pasado. Stiles llevó la bandeja a la mesa, y la depositó allí, con las manos temblándole un poco.

 

\- Café, excelente – dijo Patrick, y miró a Stiles tan intensamente que volvió a sentir un escalofrío -. Dime, ¿qué tipo de trabajo hace para ti el chico?

\- Bueno… cocina, limpia, y me hace algunos recados – dijo Derek despreocupadamente, mientras se servía leche en una taza -. Puedes irte a tu habitación – le dijo mirando a Stiles a los ojos.

 

Stiles asintió, pensando si debía hacer una reverencia como en las películas, para reforzar su actuación, pero decidió que aquello sería demasiado. Así que se dio media vuelta, pero en ese momento la voz de Patrick lo frenó.

 

\- ¡No, espera! Deja que se quede, Derek, parece un chico interesante – le pidió.

 

Stiles se quedó congelado donde estaba, mientras Derek observaba a Patrick unos segundos. Finalmente, asintió y le indicó a Stiles el sitio libre que había a su lado. Stiles se sentó, tan tenso por la presencia de aquel tipo que pensó que iba a rompérsele algún tendón del cuello.

 

\- Siento ser entrometido, pero… eres huérfano, ¿no? – le preguntó Patrick, y Stiles se quedó paralizado – Lo digo porque te vi en el cementerio y… Espera, puedes hablar, ¿verdad? El otro día me hablaste. ¿Te ha comido la lengua el lobo?

 

Stiles pensó que, el hecho de que lo viera en el cementerio no equivalía a que supiera que era huérfano. Se preguntó cómo lo sabría, si acaso había estado escuchándole aquél día más tiempo del que Stiles había creído, lo cual habría sido bastante desconcertante…

 

\- Eh… si, claro que puedo hablar – dijo Stiles cuando reaccionó, arrugando la frente -. Y si, soy huérfano – contestó, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible, aunque tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de llorar.

\- Pobrecillo, lo siento – dijo, y tras observarle unos segundos, se volvió de nuevo hacia Derek, lo que Stiles agradeció enormemente -. Bueno, Derek… así que eres alfa ahora. Cuando me llegó el rumor de que te habías convertido en alfa no podía creerlo. El chico tímido y encogido sobre sí mismo que había conocido… convertido en alfa. Pero por lo que veo aún no tienes una manada, ¿no?

\- No, no tengo una manada. Aún – rectificó.

\- No te preocupes, todo llegará… - dijo, y esbozó una sonrisa enseñando todos los dientes. Stiles desvió la mirada. Había algo que le perturbaba de una manera nada agradable.

 

Pasaron el resto de la mañana hablando con Stiles allí, tratando de no hacerse notar, pero cuando llegó el mediodía, Derek _mandó_ a Stiles a hacer algo de comer. Sin embargo, el hombre lobo lo acompañó a la cocina con la excusa de supervisarlo, y lo ayudó a hacer una comida simple. Stiles comió con ellos, y escuchó toda su conversación. El tipo hablaba y sonreía mucho, aunque todas sus sonrisas le parecían falsas, carentes de alegría. Más bien le parecían frías, cortantes y espeluznantes, y su voz era hipnótica, aunque no en un sentido bueno. Derek, por su parte, mostraba una máscara seria en el rostro. No rió ni una vez, y sólo esbozó una leve sonrisa forzada un par de veces. Parecía igual de tenso que Stiles, mientras que aquel tipo parecía estar muy cómodo. Pero Stiles escuchó atento su conversación. Dedujo que Derek había conocido a aquel tipo en algún momento después de incendio, puesto que sólo hablaba de Laura y él. También le pareció que hablaba de la hermana de Derek de una manera extraña, pero Stiles tenía pocos datos para hacer ninguna suposición. Por supuesto, lo que sí supo seguro era que Patrick era un hombre lobo. Hablaba del tema con total libertad, y le contó a Derek algunos problemas que había tenido con _su_ manada, por lo que Stiles dedujo que debía ser un alfa.

Tras comer y pasar un largo rato en la mesa, Patrick le preguntó a Derek lo que Stiles creía que llevaba bastante rato tratando de preguntarle.

 

\- Bueno, la comida estaba genial. Felicitaciones al chef – dijo, asintiendo con la cabeza hacia mí -. Derek, quería preguntarte… ¿te importaría dejar que me quedara en tu casa? Será solo una noche, dos como mucho. Por los viejos tiempos.

 

Remató la propuesta con una sonrisa de medio lado que hizo que Stiles apretara la mandíbula. Derek se quedó estático durante un par de segundos, en los que Stiles creyó que iba a decirle que no.

 

\- Por supuesto, Patrick. Desafortunadamente, las habitaciones superiores no están en condiciones, a excepción de la mía y la de Stiles. Si no te importa dormir en el sofá…  - le dijo Derek, y Stiles frunció el ceño, porque hacía poco había visto con sus propios ojos que Derek tenía habitaciones y camas como para alojar a más de cuatro personas. Eso sin contar la habitación repleta de colchones sin estrenar.

\- Oh, por supuesto que no – le dijo Patrick -. El sofá será suficiente.

 

Stiles recogió la mesa, esta vez sin ayuda de Derek, y cuando acabó y salió de la cocina, se encontró con que Derek ya había bajado sábanas para el sofá, junto con una almohada.

 

\- Siento que la reunión acabe tan pronto, pero me temo que estoy demasiado cansado… - le dijo Derek a Patrick.

 

Stiles miró por la ventana del salón, y constató que aún era temprano, pero por supuesto no dijo nada. En ese instante, se preguntó si los hombres lobo tendrían alguna técnica para mentirse los unos a los otros, porque si no era así, Patrick sabría perfectamente que Derek le estaba mintiendo. Rezó por que sí tuvieran un modo de mentirse.

 

\- No hay problema. Lo cierto es que yo también estoy cansado. Mañana continuaremos poniéndonos al día – respondió Patrick, dedicándole una última fría sonrisa a Derek.

 

Derek se dio la vuelta y Stiles lo siguió sin que éste le dijera nada. Subieron las escaleras en silencio, mientras Stiles observaba cómo los músculos de Derek seguían en tensión, como cuando lo había conocido. En aquel entonces, Derek siempre estaba en tensión, como preparado para saltar, para atacar y defenderse. Pero poco a poco aquella rigidez había remitido, y desde lo de su padre, aún más. Derek se había ido sintiendo cómodo cerca de Stiles con el tiempo, igual que Stiles con el hombre lobo. Ahora, confiaba en él casi con su vida, y suponía que Derek confiaba en él también… aunque fuera sólo un poco.

Cuando estuvieron en el piso superior, Derek se detuvo junto a la puerta de su dormitorio, y Stiles lo rodeó para dirigirse a su cuarto, pero Derek lo detuvo poniéndole una mano en el hombro. Le señaló con la cabeza el interior de su cuarto, y entró sin esperar respuesta. Stiles lo siguió, esperando que Derek le contara qué demonios estaba pasando. En cuanto entró, Derek cerró la puerta y sacó de su bolsillo un móvil. Marcó un número y se lo llevó a la oreja. Cuando se volvió para mirar a Stiles, éste se encogió de hombros y subió las manos, porque no entendía nada, pero Derek alzó una mano y le indicó que esperara. Así que se cruzó de brazos y esperó.

 

\- ¿Scott? – dijo Derek hablando por el teléfono, y Stiles alzó la mirada, absorbiendo cada palabra – Tengo un… ligero problema. No, no, no pasa nada. No, Stiles está bien, tranquilo… si, yo también, déjame hablar – le pidió Derek, poniendo los ojos en blanco, y Stiles no pudo reprimir una sonrisa -. Tengo un invitado, es un alfa de otra manada, pero no puedo dejar que te vea. Si, es un conocido, pero… bueno, el caso es que no puedes venir aquí. Tampoco Allison o Lydia, ¿de acuerdo? No puede saber que tengo una manada – Derek hizo una pausa, en la que Stiles analizó lo que acababa de escuchar. ¿Así que Derek los consideraba una manada? El hombre lobo asintió ante algo que le habría dicho Scott – Si, te lo explicaré todo. Mañana, o pasado mañana… cuando se vaya. De acuerdo, buenas noches.

 

Derek cortó la llamada y dejó el móvil encima del aparador, y se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza, pasándoselas por el pelo a la vez que resoplaba. Stiles supo entonces cuán agobiado había estado Derek durante todo el día. Sabía que había estado fingiendo, controlándose, pero no hasta ese punto. Parecía a punto de derrumbarse, y de nuevo tuvo que luchar contra las ganas de correr hacia él y abrazarle.

 

\- ¿Estás… bien?

 

Derek no lo miró enseguida, si no que se quedó en la misma postura unos segundos, con los brazos en alto y  las manos en el pelo. Cuando dejó caer los brazos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, por fin se volvió hacia él.

 

\- Si, estoy bien. Pero esto no me gusta… - le dijo.

\- Bueno, ya somos dos. ¿Vas a explicarme… quién es ese tío? Porque te lo juro… - comenzó a decir Stiles, pero se acordó del súper oído de los hombres lobo, y terminó hablando en un susurro – ese tío me da escalofríos, y no en el buen sentido.

 

Derek esbozó una breve sonrisa, durante un segundo. Tan breve, que Stiles se la habría perdido si hubiera parpadeado.

 

\- Tienes un buen instinto. Pero no hace falta que susurres, la habitación es a prueba de sonido, no puede escucharnos, a no ser que gritemos – le dijo Derek, y Stiles asintió -. Ese tipo, es... Es el asesino de los cuerpos que encontraron los Argent.

 

Stiles abrió mucho los ojos, y pensó durante un segundo que había escuchado mal, porque Derek parecía relativamente tranquilo. Y no se está tan tranquilo cuando se tiene a un asesino en el piso inferior.

 

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Stiles, con la voz demasiado aguda.

 

Derek suspiró, cogió la silla de su escritorio y le dio la vuelta, enfocándola y acercándola a la cama.

 

\- Siéntate – le pidió, y Stiles obedeció despacio.

 

Se dejó caer frente a él, con la boca aún abierta, y extendió las palmas de las manos hacia arriba.

 

\- ¿Qué… quieres decir con eso?

\- Exactamente lo que he dicho. Era suyo el rastro que capté en el lugar donde los Argent encontraron los cuerpos. Cuando llegué, creí captar un olor familiar, pero… me parecía casi imposible… - dijo, y Stiles recordó que cuando había regresado de su misión de reconocimiento con Scott, le había parecido que se guardaba algo. Derek sacudió la cabeza y se echó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas.

\- Pero… pero… si es un asesino, ¿por qué demonios has invitado a dormir a Hannibal Lecter? – le preguntó.

\- Porque… le debo un favor muy grande como para rechazar su petición – dijo con la voz algo ronca -. Pero si quieres entenderlo, si quieres saber quién es, tengo que empezar desde el principio a contártelo. Y sin interrupciones.

\- Está bien – asintió Stiles, algo más calmado.

 

Derek asintió e hizo una pausa en la que se observó las manos. Finalmente, se echó de nuevo hacia atrás. Parecía nervioso.

 

\- Conocí a Patrick justo después de que muriera mi familia – comenzó a decir, y Stiles sintió la familiar punzada en el pecho -. Cuando Laura decidió que no podíamos quedarnos allí, fuimos a Brooklyn. Era una ciudad desconocida para nosotros, y Laura era una mujer lobo joven que acababa de heredar la condición de alfa. Era… como una invitación para todos los hombres lobo que quisieran ser alfas. El primero nos atacó nada más llegar, y Laura consiguió matarlo, pero… estaba débil, acababa de perder a su familia y su único beta era yo. No iba a aguantar mucho – Derek tragó saliva, y Stiles vio en su mirada y en sus gestos cuánto le costaba hablar de su hermana -. Entonces encontramos a Patrick. Nuestras familias habían sido aliadas, pero nosotros apenas lo conocíamos. Aun así, en cuanto nos encontró y supo que nuestra familia había sido asesinada por cazadores, nos ofreció refugio y la seguridad de una manada. Laura aceptó enseguida, pues sabía que no podía protegerse a sí misma ni a mí mucho más. Y durante un tiempo… Patrick fue realmente amable con nosotros. Hasta que descubrimos su otra cara. Era un psicópata, y no lo supimos hasta más tarde, pero… su hobby es cazar humanos. No matarlos, si no cazarlos. Los asusta, los persigue y los caza. Una vez me dijo que… ya que los humanos cazaban lobos, él cazaba humanos.

 

Stiles abrió mucho los ojos y sintió un escalofrío. Derek asintió, como diciéndole que sabía exactamente lo que sentía.

 

\- Pero en aquel momento, lo que nos hizo darnos cuenta de cómo era realmente fue el modo en que trataba a su manada cuando algo lo enfadaba. Les pegaba palizas que habrían matado a un humano corriente, por cosas estúpidas, sin importancia, su humor era tan voluble que no sabías cuándo estaba contento o enfadado... Así que Laura comenzó a planear nuestra huida. Pero se complicó aún más.

\- ¿Más? – preguntó Stiles con un hilo de voz. Sabía que tanto él como ella habían sobrevivido, al menos a aquello, pero aun así la narración le estaba poniendo los pelos de punta. Sobre todo porque aquel tipo en ese momento estaba escaleras abajo.

 - Si. Patrick quiso que nos uniéramos a su manada – dijo, mirando a Stiles a los ojos -. Puede que se hubiera encaprichado de Laura, pero… lo que realmente creo que quería, era tener a una Alfa y a un beta más en su manada. Quería más poder. Cuando Laura negó su ofrecimiento como pudo, se sintió ofendido. Dijo que éramos unos ingratos, que nos había salvado la vida y le habíamos pagado escupiéndole. Escapamos antes de que se enfureciera, y… bueno, jamás volví a verle. Hasta hoy.

 

Stiles soltó de un golpe todo el aire que había ido reteniendo. Ahora entendía las miradas y sonrisas frías y calculadas de aquel tipo, y también por qué le ponía los pelos de punta.

 

\- Pero, ¿qué hace aquí? Si la última vez que os visteis no acabó bien… ¿por qué se presenta fingiendo que sois amigos y pidiéndote quedarse aquí?

\- Eso… no lo se – confesó el alfa, y volvió a alzar una mano y a pasársela por el pelo, despeinándoselo, haciendo que apuntara en todas direcciones, cosa que hizo que Stiles se despistara un segundo -. Pero sospecho que es porque soy el alfa. No se exactamente qué pasa si un alfa mata a otro alfa, la verdad. Pero puede que… no sé, puede que tenga más poder así.

 

Stiles supo que Derek se sentía perdido. Había nacido siendo un hombre lobo, y se había criado con ellos, pero eso no significaba que lo supiera todo sobre él mismo. Igual que no todos los humanos saben cómo funciona exactamente su cuerpo, el milagro de la vida, él no lo sabía todo acerca de su propia especie. Y en momento como aquel, Stiles deseaba tener las respuestas a sus preguntas.

 

\- Pero todo esto son suposiciones. Lo mantendré vigilado durante uno o dos días – dijo Derek -. Si vuelve a matar o descubro que trama algo, se lo entregaré a los cazadores. Si no, le pediré que se marche.

 

Stiles asintió. Derek se levantó, cogiendo la silla con una mano y devolviéndola al escritorio. Stiles supuso que eso daba por finalizada la “reunión”, así que se levantó.

 

\- Espera, te quedas aquí – le dijo Derek, alzando una mano hacia él.

\- ¿Qué?

\- No me ha gustado la forma en que te miraba – murmuró Derek, y Stiles se preguntó si no hablaba para sí mismo. Pero entonces el hombre lobo lo miró -. Duerme aquí. No me fío de él.

 

Una mezcla de inquietud y entusiasmo lo invadió en ese instante. El primero, por lo que había dicho Derek sobre Patrick. Era la confirmación de lo que sospechaba: aquel tipo no solo era siniestro, si no que le miraba de una forma muy extraña. Y entusiasmo porque Derek le estaba pidiendo que durmiera con él. Aunque fuera en aquellas circunstancias.

 

\- Duerme en la cama, yo dormiré en el sillón – le dijo, señalando el incómodo asiento que había en una esquina de la habitación, junto a los estantes llenos de libros.

\- ¿Qué? Ah, no, no voy a dejar que duermas en esa… cosa incómoda.

 

Derek frunció el ceño y miró el sillón, como preguntándose qué tenía de malo.

 

\- ¿Dónde quieres que duerma, en el suelo? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

 

Stiles abrió la boca pero no dijo nada, sin poder creerse que el hombre lobo fuera tan obtuso.

 

\- ¿Dónde? Eh… ¿Qué tal en tu cama? Venga ya Derek, no te voy a morder – le dijo, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir -. Eso… no pretendía hacer un chiste de lobos, lo juro – Derek torció el gesto, pero no dijo nada -. Mira, si no quieres dormir conmigo, pues… yo dormiré en el sillón.

\- Acabas de decir que era una cosa incómoda – le señaló Derek.

\- Ya… pero no voy a dejar que _tú_ duermas en esa cosa incómoda. Al fin y al cabo es tu cuarto y tu casa.

 

Derek cruzó los brazos en el pecho, como para realzar lo que iba a decir a continuación.

 

\- No voy a dejar que duermas en el sillón.

\- Bueno, pues yo no voy a dejar que tú duermas en el sillón – le dijo Stiles a su vez.

 

Se observaron a los ojos durante unos segundos, y finalmente Derek volvió a bajar los brazos.

 

\- Está bien, dormiré en la cama – accedió Derek.

 

Stiles sonrió, con el sabor de la victoria en los labios. Acababa de ganar una discusión con Derek Hale.

 

\- Ve a cambiarme – le dijo Derek, y cayó en la cuenta de que, en efecto, los vaqueros y la sudadera no eran lo más adecuado para dormir. Stiles se dio la vuelta hacia la puerta, pero de nuevo sintió la mano del hombre lobo en su hombro, así que giró la cabeza -. Stiles… ten cuidado.

\- Sólo… sólo voy a cruzar el pasillo - susurró Stiles.

 

Derek le observó unos segundos, y asintió. Cuando lo liberó, Stiles se preguntó si aquella advertencia no sería general, y no para que tuviera cuidado al ir a por el pijama. Salió de la habitación después de encender la luz y asegurarse de que ninguna sombra estuviera acechándolo.

 

*****

 

Cuando volvió al dormitorio, encontró a Derek vestido con un pantalón viejo y una camiseta que le quedaba un poco ancha. El momento de ir a dormir fue algo incómodo. Stiles no quería invadir su cama, y Derek no sabía cómo proceder, así que se quedaron unos instantes quietos, mirando a todos lados menos el uno al otro, con la cama entre medias. Hasta que Stiles dijo “ _si no estás cómodo puedo dormir en mi cuarto, de verdad”,_ y el rostro de Derek cambió, se endureció y de sus labios salió un “ _no_ ” rotundo, que no admitía réplica. Se dirigió a la cama, apartó las sábanas y se tumbó sobre el colchón. Stiles lo siguió tras tragar saliva y rezar a todos los dioses en los que no creía que no se produjera ningún roce casual entre ellos, puesto que las hormonas de un chico de dieciséis años podían ser traicioneras algunas veces, las muy cerdas. Y lo último que necesitaba en ese momento era que Derek supiera que rozar por casualidad su mano o algún centímetro de su piel, le provocaría escalofríos de placer.

Stiles no se quedó dormido enseguida, si no que tardó en conciliar el sueño, en parte por la proximidad de Derek, pero sobre todo por lo que había ocurrido aquel día. Porque había un psicópata asesino de humanos durmiendo en el sofá. Y porque aquél psicópata parecía interesado en él por algún motivo.

Decidió no dormirse hasta que notara que Derek se hubiera dormido, pero la respiración del hombre lobo lo meció enseguida hasta el sueño.

Cuando despertó, lo hizo en una cama vacía. Extendió la mano hacia el lugar donde había estado Derek, y constató que las sábanas no estaban demasiado frías. Se levantó, estirándose y bostezando, y salió del dormitorio rumbo al baño. Después de cepillarse los dientes, se lavó la cara, y de pronto recordó a Patrick, al psicópata que había dormido en la casa. Y el terror lo invadió. ¿Y si le había hecho algo a Derek y ahora estaba acechando, listo para cazarlo a él también? Stiles salió del baño y bajó las escaleras muy despacio, tratando de escuchar algo. En el piso inferior, las sábanas no estaban ya en el sofá, si no que estaban dobladas como si no hubiera dormido allí nadie. El miedo lo atenazó aún más cuando no vio rastro de Derek en el salón.

 

\- ¿D-Derek…? – lo llamó, aunque sin subir demasiado la voz.

 

Entró en la cocina, y tampoco lo vio. Stiles se dio la vuelta, llevándose las manos a la cabeza tratando de pensar. Salir fuera tal vez era arriesgado. Si aquél psicópata había herido a Derek o (no quería pensar en ello) algo peor, él no tenía nada que hacer contra un hombre lobo capaz de matarlo con pestañear. Pero permanecer allí tal vez fuera igual de peligroso.

Estaba tratando de decidir si irse o no, cuando, al darse de nuevo la vuelta y mirar hacia la puerta de la cocina que daba al exterior, se encontró con Patrick de pie, observándolo.

 

\- Ah… joder – exclamó, sin poder contenerse.

\- Te he asustado de nuevo – afirmó -. Se está convirtiendo en una costumbre.

 

Patrick sonrió, y Stiles sintió que el corazón comenzaba a latirle más deprisa.

 

\- ¿Do-Donde está Derek? – preguntó, tratando de sonar calmado, sin conseguirlo en absoluto.

\- No tengo ni idea. Debe de haber salido.

 

Stiles pensó que Derek jamás lo dejaría allí con aquél psicópata, pero no dijo nada, por supuesto. Entonces, antes de que su mente pudiera imaginarse mil posibles escenarios de lo que le había pasado a Derek, Patrick comenzó a andar hacia él.

 

\- ¿Sabes…? Tienes un olor muy especial – comenzó a decirle, mientras caminaba hacia él.

 

Stiles, a su vez, comenzó a retorcer. Salió de la cocina, poniendo un pie tras otro y tratando de mantenerse lo más calmado posible, lo cual no era mucho.

 

\- Lo que los humanos no saben, Stiles, es que las cosas que nos pasan, los eventos importantes en la vida de la gente, configuran no solo a las personas en sí, si no que también los cambian a niveles que los humanos no pueden entender – le dijo, con la voz profunda e hipnótica, y los ojos fijos en los suyos.

 

Stiles llegó hasta la pared del salón. Tanteó con las manos tratando de notar el hueco de las escaleras para colarse en él, pero antes de que pudiera moverse, el hombre lobo se echó hacia delante, estrellando una mano justo al lado de su cabeza e impidiéndole moverse. Su proximidad hizo que los latidos de su corazón se dispararan a mil por hora. Stiles se apretó contra la pared, cerrando los ojos unos instantes, esperando un golpe fatal… pero este no llegó. Cuando abrió los ojos y miró de nuevo a Patrick, éste sonrió, satisfecho.

 

\- Cuando te vi en el cementerio y capté tu olor… Era un olor muy familiar, sabía que había olido algo así antes, pero no alcanzaba a recordar qué o quién… hasta que vine aquí – dijo, y soltó una carcajada que asustó aún más a Stiles. Ahora parecía un completo loco -. Tu olor, Stiles, es una mezcla maravillosa. Tienes tantas capas de olores, deben de haberte pasado tantas cosas… Pero el olor que capté fue el de Derek – remató aquella afirmación acercándose un poco y aspirando por la nariz. Stiles hizo una mueca de asco -. Ese ligero aroma a ceniza y a tierra mojada. Maravilloso.

 

El hombre lobo se separó un poco, pero subió su mano libre y, para el horror de Stiles, acercó sus dedos a su mejilla, rozándola. Cuando sintió el contacto, apartó la cara, pero el hombre lobo sonrió aun así.

 

\- Dime, ¿Derek te paga también por hacer lo que quiera que hagáis en su cuarto, de noche?

 

Stiles reaccionó ante aquél nombre. Derek, ¿dónde estaría ahora?

 

\- Eso no te incumbe – le espetó, mirándolo con los dientes apretados -. ¿Dónde está? ¿Qué has hecho con él?

\- ¿Hacer con él? – preguntó, frunciendo el ceño – No he hecho nada con tu hombre lobo. Contigo, sin embargo… contigo me encantaría hacer algo. Estoy seguro de que se pondría echo una furia.

 

Su sonrisa se ensanchó aun más, y Stiles sintió náuseas. Estaba a punto de intentar algo, como golpearle en la entrepierna y tratar de huir aunque sabía que no llegaría demasiado lejos, cuando escuchó la puerta de la cocina, la que daba al exterior. Cuando miró hacia la dirección en la que venía el ruido, el corazón le dio un vuelco de alegría cuando vio a Derek plantado en el umbral de la puerta, con el pecho subiendo y bajando por su respiración agitada, las manos en dos puños y la mandíbula tan apretada que se preguntó cómo no se rompía algún diente. Los ojos le echaban chispas, y le sorprendió que no estuvieran rojos.

 

\- ¡Derek! – exclamó Patrick con fingida sorpresa y una intacta calma aparente, mientras retiraba la mano con la que había encerrado a Stiles de la pared, y se separaba un poco de él – Nos preguntábamos dónde estabas.

 

Stiles abrió mucho los ojos. Aquél tipo estaba más loco de lo que creía si pensaba que Derek iba a tragarse que allí no pasaba nada.

 

\- Patrick… - dijo Derek entre dientes – Creo que deberías irte.

 

Stiles suspiró de alivio. Patrick forzó aún más su sonrisa, y finalmente asintió.

 

\- Por supuesto. Eres el anfitrión al fin y al cabo.

 

Patrick se separó por completo de Stiles y se dirigió a Derek. Le tendió la mano.

 

\- Ha sido un placer verte de nuevo – le dijo, y permaneció con la mano en alto unos segundos, pero Derek ni se dignó a mirarla. Sus ojos estaban fijos en los del otro hombre lobo, y no parecía dispuesto a moverse un centímetro. Tras unos instantes, bajó la mano despacio, sin perder nunca su sonrisa -. Muy bien. Ya… nos veremos por ahí, Derek.

 

Tras dedicarle una última mirada, se dirigió a la puerta y se marchó, sin más. En ese instante, Stiles se desinfló, dejándose caer al suelo con la espalda apoyada en la pared y soltando todo el aire que había retenido. Apoyó los codos en las rodillas, puso ambas manos en su frente y ocultó el rostro cuando derramó una lágrima. Era ridículo, puesto que Derek le había visto llorar ya demasiadas veces, pero aquella vez era una lágrima de miedo. Aquél tipo le había asustado de verdad, se había sentido tan indefenso como un gatito ante un león.

Sintió a Derek arrodillarse junto a él, y el hombre lobo le apartó las manos de la cara, cogiéndole de las muñecas.

 

\- Lo siento muchísimo, Stiles… - le dijo cuando por fin pudo mirarle a los ojos.

 

Stiles quiso decirle que no era culpa suya, pero lo único que salió de sus labios fue un sollozo y una nueva lágrima recorrió su mejilla. Aun así, se las arregló para negar con la cabeza.

 

\- Lo siento – repitió Derek, y Stiles se fijó en que su máscara de enfado había desaparecido por completo. Volvía a ser el Derek que se preocupaba por él y al que Stiles aún no se había acostumbrado del todo -. Cuando me he despertado no estaba, así que… pensé que iba a matar a alguien más, seguí su rastro hasta el exterior y hacia el bosque. Cuando me di cuenta de que era una trampa, de que había hecho aquel camino y luego lo había desandado, que había vuelto a la casa, vine tan rápido como pude.

 

Derek se mordió el labio inferior y bajó la mirada. Stiles se limpió las lágrimas con una mano e intentó esbozar una sonrisa, muy poco convincente.

 

\- Eh, venga, no ha sido culpa tuya. Ha sido ese… ese… ni siquiera puedo encontrar un adjetivo para definirlo – le dijo Stiles, y Derek subió de nuevo la mirada -. Estaba preocupado por ti.

 

Stiles detectó un cambio en la mirada de Derek, pero fue tan efímero que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a discernir de qué se trataba cuando el hombre lobo se levantó. Stiles se fijó en que tenía los puños y la mandíbula apretados de nuevo.

 

\- Yo soy el alfa, debería haber estado aquí para protegerte, no eres tú quien debería preocuparse por mí – le dijo sin ni siquiera mirarle.

 

Stiles frunció el ceño y se levantó. Sabía a lo que se refería Derek, pero lo había dicho de un modo tan brusco que no pudo evitar sentirse mínimamente ofendido.

 

\- Pues siento decírtelo, pero seas el alfa o no, tengo derecho a preocuparme por ti.

 

Derek le miró, y su rostro volvió a suavizarse.

 

\- Si, pero…

\- Nada de peros. Ni siquiera son las once, y ya he tenido una experiencia cercana a la muerte con un hombre lobo psicópata que creo que no sólo quería matarme – dijo, y tuvo un escalofrío al recordar las palabras de Patrick y su intento de caricia, pero siguió hablando -. Así que nada de peros. Me preocupo por ti y tú por mi, no es tan complicado. Fin de la historia.

 

Derek se quedó mirándolo durante unos segundos, y entonces estiró un poco las comisuras de sus labios en una pequeña sonrisa.

 

\- ¿Puedo hablar?

\- ¡Sí! Esto… - Stiles se aclaró la garganta al darse cuenta de que había seguido hablando en un tono de voz demasiado algo – Si, claro. Perdona.

\- Vale… Me alegro de que estés bien.

\- Lo mismo digo – asintió Stiles.

 

Volvieron a quedarse mirándose sin saber qué decir. Hasta que el estómago de Stiles rugió, y Derek no habría necesitado ser hombre lobo para escucharlo.

 

\- Creo que deberíamos de desayunar – comentó Derek.

\- Si, yo también.

 

Ambos se rieron, y Stiles guardó la imagen de Derek sonriendo en un cajón blindado de su mente, porque era lo más bonito que había visto en su vida, y no eran muy abundantes aquellas sonrisas.

Se dirigieron a la cocina, y mientras desayunaban, Stiles se sacudió poco a poco de la tensión y el miedo que había sentido minutos atrás, aunque la sensación no se iría del todo…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> En el próximo capítulo, si me sale como espero (porque en realidad esperaba escribirlo en este, pero al final se ha alargado demasiado), habrá sorpresa :)  
> Gracias por los comentarios, Kudos, tweets, etc, etc. <3


	7. siete

Los días siguientes a la breve visita y a la marcha de Patrick fueron extraños. Después del momento que compartieron en el desayuno, Derek comenzó a estar más serio y taciturno que de costumbre. Pasaban el día haciendo las mismas cosas que antes, pero apenas hablaban, y cuando lo hacían, eran más bien monólogos de Stiles con asentimientos de cabeza o monosílabos por parte de Derek. Parecía como si estuviera alejándose, como si todo aquél tiempo que llevaba viviendo con él y conociendo al Derek de verdad, no hubiera existido nunca. Stiles se preguntaba si había hecho algo mal, pero lo cierto es que no podía culparse demasiado porque un psicópata le hubiera dado un susto de muerte. Así que pasaban los días y Stiles cada vez estaba más nervioso, mientras que trataba de hacer hablar a Derek, o hacerle reír, lo que fuera, sin éxito.

A los pocos días, Scott fue a la casa, y Derek le explicó casi todo. Se ahorró los detalles más escalofriantes para no alertar a Scott, pero aun así aquella noche su mejor amigo se fue de la casa intranquilo.

 

\- Stiles, Derek… está preocupado. Más que de costumbre. Puedo sentir su angustia, y no me gusta. Puede que ese hombre lobo se haya ido, pero Derek no parece estar tranquilo por alguna razón – le dijo en la puerta, susurrando para que Derek no los escuchara.

 

Stiles no pudo hacer otra cosa que asentir y darle la razón. Aquella visita parecía haber afectado a Derek más incluso que a él mismo, que se pasaba las noches teniendo pesadillas con el extraño hombre lobo.

Fue una semana después de que pasara todo, mientras estaban cenando, cuando por fin Derek dijo lo que Stiles temía que había estado callándose.

 

\- Bueno… la carne está rica, ¿eh? – comentó Stiles rompiendo el silencio y tratando de hacerle hablar, como de costumbre aquellos días.

 

Derek asintió, sin levantar la vista de su plato, mientras pinchaba un trozo de patata y se lo llevaba a la boca lentamente.

 

\- Y la verdura te ha quedado… muy bien. Es decir, no es fácil cocer bien la verdura – dijo lo primero que se le había pasado por la cabeza.

 

Derek volvió a mover despreocupadamente la cabeza, sin mirarle. Stiles apretó los labios, y ya no pudo aguantarlo más.

 

\- Oye, ¿te importaría mirarme? – le pidió, golpeando las manos contra la mesa, y Derek alzó la mirada con el ceño fruncido, como si acabara de darse cuenta de que Stiles estaba allí – Gracias. Estoy harto de tu actitud. Mira, no se qué bicho te ha picado. No se si estás así por lo de… Patrick, o es por otra cosa, pero sea lo que sea dilo ya y deja de estar con esa cara larga todo el día.

 

Stiles esperó a que Derek dijera algo, pero sus palabras solo hicieron que volviera a bajar la mirada, y Stiles notó un cambio en su rostro, como si Derek se sintiera herido por lo que acababa de decir.

 

\- Bueno, puede que haya sido un poco brusco. Pero a lo que me refiero es que hablar ayuda, ¿sabes? ¿Y yo? Tengo dos oídos – dijo señalándose las orejas con los pulgares, y sonriendo.

\- Tienes que irte.

\- ¿Qué? – preguntó Stiles, porque Derek había hablado en un tono tan bajo que supuso que lo había entendido mal.

 

Entonces Derek sí que subió la mirada. Le miró a los ojos, y a Stiles le dio un vuelco el corazón cuando vio que tenía los ojos húmedos.

 

\- Tienes que irte, Stiles – repitió, en un tono de voz monótono.

\- Bueno… aún no he acabado de cenar, pero después-

\- No. De la casa, Stiles. Tienes que irte – volvió a decir, y esta vez no había posibilidad de que hubiera malinterpretado sus palabras.

 

Stiles se sintió como si le hubieran dado un puñetazo en el estómago. Separó los labios varias veces antes de poder decir nada.

 

\- ¿Qu-qué? ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Que tienes que irte. Lo siento.

 

Derek se levantó, con el plato de comida casi intacto, y retiró la silla con un estruendoso sonido. Stiles lo observó cuando el hombre lobo pasó a su lado con su plato de comida en las manos y se dirigió a la cocina. Estaba estupefacto, pero consiguió reaccionar y levantarse, y lo siguió a la cocina.

 

\- ¿A qué viene eso? Derek, si he hecho algo… No se lo que he podido hacer, pero… ¡Mírame, maldita sea! – le gritó cuando el hombre lobo ni siquiera lo miraba mientras le hablaba.

 

Derek se volvió, más recuperado que antes, sin rastro de la humedad de sus ojos.

 

\- ¿Por qué? Merezco saber por qué, después de todo lo que me has dicho y lo que has hecho por mi, asegurándote de que me quedara claro que tú – dijo, y señaló a Derek para recalcar sus palabras – querías que yo estuviera aquí, de hacer que me sintiera como en casa… ¿Por qué después de todo eso me dices que me largue sin darme una explicación?

 

Derek se quedó quieto, mirándolo, y Stiles vio cómo tragaba saliva. Cerró los ojos durante unos segundos, seguramente pensando qué decir. Por fin, los abrió.

 

\- No quiero que estés aquí. Tienes que irte – le dijo, y se volvió de nuevo dándole la espalda.

 

Stiles sintió un dolor instantáneo en el pecho, pero recordó todas aquellas veces en que él había pensado que era un estorbo, que Derek no lo quería allí… y todas aquellas veces Derek le había demostrado lo contrario. Así que negó con la cabeza, testarudo.

 

\- No. No te vas a librar de esta así. Dime la verdad, Derek…

\- Stiles, déjalo.

\- ¡No! ¡Dime la verdad! – le gritó, y entonces Derek estrelló las manos en la encimera de la cocina, haciendo una fisura en la madera allí donde la había golpeado, y se volvió con el rostro envuelto en una máscara furiosa.

\- ¡Porque aquí no estás a salvo, maldita sea!

 

Stiles se quedó muy quieto, con las lágrimas en los ojos, reteniéndolas.

 

\- La visita de ese hombre lobo sólo ha confirmado lo que llevaba un tiempo temiendo. Soy el Alfa, por lo que siempre correré más peligro. No puedes estar aquí, no quiero que tú salgas herido por mi culpa. Ahora mismo eres un enlace directo a mí, y cualquiera podría utilizar eso para tratar de llegar hasta mí.

\- ¿Y qué vas a hacer, cortar toda conexión conmigo sólo para esté _a salvo_? –preguntó, con una nota de ironía al final – No se si te has dado cuenta, pero ya estaba en continuo peligro cada día antes de vivir aquí.

\- Si tengo que hacerlo, lo haré – dijo, obviando el último comentario de Stiles.

 

Derek abrió las manos, que había estado apretando en un puño, y Stiles se dio cuenta de que sangraba. Se acercó a él enseguida.

 

\- Serás idiota, te has hecho daño – le reprochó, y trató de tomar sus manos entre las suyas, pero Derek rehuyó el contacto.

\- No es nada… - le dijo el hombre lobo, pero Stiles apretó de nuevo los labios, porque estaba a punto de empezar a insultarlo de verdad, y hizo caso omiso de sus palabras.

 

Stiles cogió servilletas de la encimera y esta vez cuando cogió las manos de Derek, el hombre lobo no opuso resistencia. Stiles le limpió la sangre con paciencia, y después fue hasta el baño y volvió con vendas. Lo curó y envolvió la herida, pese a que Derek le aseguró un par de veces que esas heridas curarían rápido, que no hacía falta vendarlas. Cuando Stiles lo miró muy seriamente, Derek guardó silencio y aguardó de aquel modo mientras él le vendaba las manos. Stiles supuso que la mente del licántropo estaría funcionando a mil por hora, igual que la suya, pensando en las palabras que le había dicho Derek. Cuando terminó, Derek le miró a los ojos, mucho más calmado que antes, y asintió.

 

\- Gracias. Ahora, vete a dormir. Yo recogeré la mesa.

 

No discutió con él, sino que se fue directo a su cuarto. Stiles pensó que, tras una noche de sueño, tal vez el hombre lobo recapacitaría y entraría en razón. Pero, tras una noche en que durmió más bien poco, Stiles se encontró de nuevo con la muralla de tozudez que podía llegar a ser Derek Hale. Cuando Stiles bajó las escaleras, el hombre lobo ya había preparado el desayuno, así que se sentó a la mesa. Comenzó a comer, y lo único que hicieron durante diez minutos fue masticar mirándose el uno al otro, sin decir una palabra. Hasta que Derek terminó.

 

\- Cuando termines, te ayudo a hacer las maletas.

 

Stiles sintió como si le hubiera caído una jarra de agua fría encima.

 

\- Oh, no me voy – le dijo, negando con la cabeza, puesto que él también podía ser testarudo. Derek frunció el ceño, deteniéndose a medio levantarse de la silla -. No voy a irme sólo porque tú y tu cabeza de chorlito hayáis tenido la brillante idea de que voy a estar más a salvo solo en mi casa, que aquí, con un hombre lobo con garras, colmillos y súper fuerza. ¿Ves donde está la lógica en tu razonamiento? Porque yo tampoco.

\- Stiles…

\- No, Derek.

\- ¡Stiles! – gritó, y Stiles se sobresaltó por su tono de voz. Miró a Derek y constató que estaba enfadado, y mucho – Stiles, vas a irte. No quiero que estés aquí, fin de la discusión.

\- Mentiroso.

\- No te quiero aquí, ¿cómo quieres que te lo diga? – le dijo, acercándose a él y agachándose a su lado, como si la cercanía física fuera un factor que condicionara lo que Stiles pensase. Cuando Stiles no mudó la expresión del rostro, Derek siguió hablando -. Stiles, o te vas, o te saco a rastras.

\- Ah… las amenazas. Las había echado de menos – le dijo con sarcasmo, pero por dentro tenía ganas de chillar y golpearle.

 

Stiles negó con la cabeza, incapaz de creerse aquella situación. Finalmente, se levantó retirando de un empujón la silla y haciendo que Derek tuviese que echarse hacia atrás para no chocarse con él.

 

\- Tú ganas, me voy. Ni se te ocurra subir a ayudarme a hacer las maletas – le dijo, en un tono de voz firme.

 

Se quedó unos segundos mirándolo a los ojos, desafiante, con los labios apretados y una expresión de enfado en el rostro. Aunque lo que más sentía era decepción. Por fin, bajó la mirada y se dirigió a las escaleras.

Pasó toda la mañana guardando sus cosas en la mochila, que no eran muchas. Además de la ropa, se había llevado su portátil, algunos libros y más cosas para entretenerse, los cuales apenas había usado. Lo guardó todo y, cuando lo tuvo preparado, se sentó al borde de la cama. Llevaba viviendo en casa de Derek todo el verano y, aunque había sabido desde el principio que aquello era sólo temporal, el modo en que iba a acabar hacía que se sintiera herido. Tal vez aquello era lo mejor. Cortar por lo sano, antes de conocerle mejor, de enamorarse aún mas de la persona que había ido conociendo a trompicones, de aquella persona que se había descubierto detrás de su apariencia fuerte, de amenazas a medias y que Stiles había conocido de verdad. Había arañado su superficie, había derribado la coraza y se había enamorado de lo que había visto. Stiles sabía que aquello no era el encaprichamiento de un adolescente. Lo que sentía era demasiado fuerte como para que lo fuera. Aun así, trató de engañarse a sí mismo y se dijo que aquello serviría para que se le pasara. Cuando se levantó y cogió sus pertenencias, se detuvo en la puerta unos instantes, echando un último vistazo a _su_ habitación. Después, suspiró y salió de ella.

Bajó las escaleras cabizbajo, pero cuando llegó a la planta inferior y se encontró allí a Derek plantado en el salón con la mirada de un cachorro abandonado, Stiles alzó la barbilla y apretó los labios.

 

\- Stiles…

\- No – le cortó Stiles antes de que dijera “ _lo siento_ ”-. No lo digas, Derek.

 

Stiles pasó a su lado, rodeándolo y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. Pero una vez más, sintió la mano de Derek en su hombro, que le hizo detenerse y volverse.

 

\- Quédate al menos a comer, no tienes que irte tan deprisa…

\- Ah, ¿no? Hace un rato parecía que estabas deseando librarte de mí.

\- Stiles…

\- ¿Qué, Derek?

 

El hombre lobo lo miró muy serio, y la convicción de Stiles de permanecer firme flaqueó un poco.

 

\- Intento protegerte – le susurró, muy cerca de su rostro.

 

Stiles cerró los ojos, y aspiró el aroma que desprendía Derek. Él no era capaz de distinguirlo tan claramente como lo serían ellos, los hombres lobo, pero desde que Patrick le había hablado de su olor, se había dado cuenta de que tenía razón. Ese ligero aroma a cenizas, que lo impregnaban de una manera increíble y agradable, estaba allí. Se abandonó un par de segundos a la cercanía del hombre lobo, pero cuando abrió los ojos, retomó la expresión severa.

 

\- Lo sé. Pero estás equivocado. Ojala no tenga razón, pero lo estás – le dijo, y Derek frunció un poco el ceño -. Y no, no me quedo a comer, porque si permanezco un segundo más aquí creo que terminaré pegándote un puñetazo para intentar que te des cuenta de lo equivocado que estás. Pero no me apetece romperme la mano. Así que me voy, Derek.

 

Se liberó de la mano de Derek al volverse de nuevo hacia la puerta, donde cogió las llaves de su coche y de su casa, y salió al exterior sin volver la vista atrás. Metió sus cosas en el asiento trasero del coche y se subió en el asiento del conductor. Mientras encendía el motor, Derek salió de la casa y se quedó en el porche. Trató de no mirar en su dirección, pero la mirada de Derek le quemaba, le picaba en la piel y hacía que se planteara todo aquello. Estuvo a punto de bajarse del coche, recorrer los metros que los separaban en una carrera y lanzarse a sus brazos, de rogarle que recapacitara lo que estaba haciendo… pero no lo hizo. El enfado que sentía en ese momento lo mantuvo a raya. Derek era el que creía que estaba protegiéndole al apartarle de su lado.

Cuando se iba por el camino de tierra que llevaba a la casa Hale, Stiles miró una sola vez por el espejo retrovisor, donde vio a Derek  bajando las escaleras del porche y andando un par de pasos hacia él. El camino describió la primera curva, en la que la casa se ocultó tras los árboles, y Derek desapareció de su vista. Unos segundos después, escuchó un aullido, que se elevó por el bosque hasta perderse en el cielo.

 

*****

 

Cuando colocó la última camiseta de la ropa que había llevado en la maleta, cerró su armario y suspiró. Recorrió la casa, abriendo las persianas y ventanas para que el aire se renovara. Había estado cerrada mucho tiempo, y el polvo se acumulaba encima de los muebles. Cuando iba a empezar a hacer algo, el timbre sonó. Bajó las escaleras de dos en dos, esperando, rezando por que fuese Derek. Pero era Scott.

 

\- Yo… me he enterado de lo que ha pasado – le dijo Scott con la frente arrugada en una mirada compasiva, y Stiles se imaginó que “ _enterarse_ ” era sinónimo de _“me ha llamado Derek y me ha contado_ ”.

 

Stiles asintió y se alegró tanto de que su amigo estuviera allí, que no pudo evitar lanzarse hacia delante y darle un abrazo. Scott llevaba consigo una mochila colgada al hombro. Stiles se imaginó lo que era.

 

\- Scott, no tienes que quedarte conmigo, estaré bien…

\- Stiles, venga ya. No voy a dejarte solo, ¿vale?

 

Su amigo le señaló con el dedo índice, como amenazándolo, así que Stiles asintió.

Dedicaron toda la tarde a adecentar la casa. Barrieron y limpiaron el polvo. Hicieron la colada con la ropa sucia y pusieron sábanas nuevas tanto en la cama de Stiles como en el colchón extra que guardaba bajo el suyo. Por último, hicieron la compra y volvieron a la casa exhaustos. Toda la casa estaba en perfecto estado. Toda… excepto el cuarto de su padre. No había sido capaz de entrar en él, y tampoco había querido enfrentarse a ello. La herida aún sangraba cada vez que se permitía pensar en él. Cuando estaba con Derek, sentía menos la herida, como si la sola presencia del hombre lobo mitigara el dolor. Pero ahora que estaba solo, incluso con la presencia de Scott, volvía a dolerle con intensidad cada vez que pensaba en ello. Así que aquél primer día en su casa, Stiles le pidió a Scott hacer mil y una cosas. Jugaron a juegos de mesa, cenaron mientras veían una película y después jugaron a la consola. Cuando a ambos comenzaron a cerrárseles los ojos, Scott comentó que tal vez sería buena idea ir a dormir, y Stiles no pudo contradecirlo.

 

\- ¿Scott? – preguntó en la oscuridad, cuando acababan de acostarse.

\- ¿Qué pasa, tío? – le contestó la voz adormilada de su amigo.

\- ¿Te ha obligado Derek a que te quedes conmigo? – le preguntó, puesto que lo había pensado cuando Scott había aparecido aquella mañana en su puerta.

\- ¿Qué? No, Stiles. Es decir, él me llamó para contarme… lo que había pasado. Pero yo he sido el que ha decidido venir.

\- Vale.

 

Se quedaron un rato en silencio. Stiles sentía cómo el sueño iba apoderándose de él, y entonces la voz de Scott lo rescató de la inconsciencia.

 

\- ¿Stiles?

\- ¿Sí, Scott?

 

Stiles aguzó el oído ante la oscuridad, pero cuando su amigo no respondió, se incorporó un poco en la cama.

 

\- ¿Scott?

\- Es solo que… ¿estás bien? Es decir… todo el asunto de Derek. Ya sabes, como me dijiste que… _ya sabes_.

\- Sí, lo sé, Scott… - le dijo, sonriendo ante la incapacidad de su amigo de encontrar las palabras – Y no sé cómo estoy. Mañana será otro día. Ahora… ni siquiera sé cómo me siento.

\- Está bien. No pierdas la esperanza, ¿vale, tío?

\- Vale… - le respondió, aunque le extrañó aquel comentario -. Buenas noches, Scott.

\- Buenas noches, Stiles.

 

*****

 

Scott se quedó en su casa una semana y tres días. En aquellos días, Stiles se dio cuenta de que su amigo hacía todo lo posible por mantenerlo ocupado en todo momento, para evitar que Stiles pensara demasiado, cosa que agradeció. Fue como si tuvieran quince años de nuevo, como si los dieciséis nunca hubieran llegado, ni con ellos los hombres lobo, el mundo sobrenatural, las amenazas y el peligro de muerte constante. Se pasaban el día viendo películas y jugando a videojuegos, comiendo porquerías hasta que Stiles decidía que debían comer sano y Scott hacía pucheros ante un plato de verduras, porque “ _Stiles, soy un lobo, no un conejo, ¡necesito carne!”._ Stiles siempre le respondía zarandeando la mano, y Scott suspiraba, dándose por vencido.

En el tiempo que pasó con Scott, Stiles consiguió no pensar demasiado en los sentimientos que su casa le despertaba, ni en su padre, ni en Derek, ni en lo solo que iba a sentirse cuando Scott se fuera. Pero después de más de una semana de convivencia, Stiles decidió que Scott tenía que irse.

Su amigo iba y venía para ver a su madre y a Allison cuando ella no iba con Lydia a casa de Stiles, lo cual pasaba bastante a menudo, pero aun así, Scott no podía multiplicarse, así que aquellos días los pasó agobiado. Finalmente, Stiles le pidió que se fuera a su casa. Scott se negó en redondo, argumentando que no iba a dejarle solo, así que a Stiles le costó convencer a su mejor amigo de que iba a estar bien dos días enteros. Por supuesto, no lo decía totalmente convencido, así que tuvo que adornar la verdad para que los malditos súper sentidos de su amigo no notaran que mentía.

 

\- Oye, ¿estás seguro de que quieres quedarte solo? – le preguntó Scott en la puerta, con la mochila al hombro tal y como había llegado.

\- Por decimocuarta vez, Scott, sí, estaré bien

 

Su mejor amigo torció el gesto, inseguro, pero finalmente se volvió hacia la puerta y la abrió.

 

\- Bueno, sabes que vendré casi todos los días – le dijo Scott volviéndose hacia él con un pie dentro de la casa y otro fuera.

\- Si, lo sé.

\- Y Stiles, si pasa algo, a cualquier hora en cualquier momento, llámame.

\- Por supuesto, Scott.

\- Y si cambias de opinión sólo pídemelo y volveré a quedarme a dormir, ¿vale?

 

Stiles sonrió, sin poder evitarlo.

 

\- Oye, hablo en serio, no estoy de broma…

 

Stiles se lanzó hacia delante y abrazó a su amigo, que se calló en el acto. Se abrazaron durante unos segundos, y cuando se separaron, ambos bajaron la mirada, fingiendo que no estaban a punto de llorar.

 

\- Bueno… me voy, pero en serio, cuídate, y para cualquier cosa ya sabes, ¿de acuerdo?

\- De acuerdo – le dijo, ofreciéndole la mano.

 

Se estrecharon la mano, medio en broma, y Scott finalmente comenzó a andar calle abajo.

Stiles entró en casa y cerró la puerta con un suspiro. Entonces, se dio la vuelta y observó el interior de su casa. De repente, sintió cómo se le encogía el corazón. Estaba pasando realmente: iba a vivir solo por primera vez en su vida. Por el bien de su amigo, había insistido a Scott en que se fuera y él mismo había llegado a estar seguro de que estaría bien, pero en ese momento, estando allí parado, le entraron las dudas. ¿De verdad estaría bien? ¿Y si otro ladrón decidía robar en su casa? ¿Y si el psicópata de Patrick volvía? Stiles sacudió la cabeza y se obligó a dejar de pensar en ello. Pero de todas formas, tuvo una idea.

Cerró la puerta delantera y trasera con llave, y luego subió las escaleras despacio. Cuando estuvo arriba, fue directamente al cuarto de su padre al final del pasillo. Se detuvo allí, con una mano sobre el picaporte. Desde que había vuelto, y en realidad desde que había _pasado_ , no había entrado allí. Tuvo que sacar las fuerzas de lo más hondo de su interior, y por fin bajó la mano y giró el picaporte. La puerta se abrió con un gemido, como una protesta por llevar tanto tiempo sin ser usada. Y dentro, Stiles descubrió un mundo paralelo a la casa. La habitación había permanecido cerrada, pero el polvo había encontrado el camino hasta allí, igual que en todos los demás sitios de la casa. Los muebles tenían una fina capa blanca de él, y con la poca luz que se colaba a través de las cortinas, Stiles vio algunas motas de polvo que flotaban por la habitación, fruto de la corriente de aire que acababa de introducir al abrir la puerta, supuso.

El corazón se le encogió de nuevo cuando puso un pie en el cuarto y comenzó a recorrerlo con la mirada: las fotos de sus padres y él encima de la cómoda. La camisa de su padre colgada del armario, como si su padre acabara de llegar del trabajo y la hubiera dejado allí. El espejo colgado de la pared que siempre le recordaba a su madre, a cuando ella solía maquillarse y ponerse algún colgante delante de él, y Stiles la observaba a un lado. En aquellas ocasiones, su madre le preguntaba con una sonrisa si estaba guapa, y él respondía asintiendo con la cabeza. Los recuerdos eran borrosos, pero sí recordaba cómo se sentía, lo guapa que realmente debía estar su madre con uno de sus vestidos y lista para salir con su padre.

Stiles cerró los ojos con fuerza, aunque no pudo retener un par de lágrimas. Recordó a por lo que había ido, y fue hasta la mesita de noche de su padre. La abrió y encontró allí lo que buscaba: la pistola de su padre. No la que había llevado cuando era Sheriff, si no la suya personal. Stiles la cogió, la llevó fuera de la habitación como si fuera algo realmente frágil, y fue hasta su cuarto, donde se tumbó al filo de la cama. Tenía un nudo en la garganta que iba a impedirle cenar, así que decidió que lo mejor era irse a dormir, puesto que ya había anochecido. Dejó el arma en el primer cajón de su mesita de noche, se puso el pijama y, tras cerrar la puerta, se metió bajo las sábanas y apagó la luz. Estaba cansado, pero en cuanto estuvo a oscuras, se desató una fiesta nocturna de extraños ruidos y sonidos. Stiles escuchó un crujido, y el corazón comenzó a acelerarse, a pesar de que sabía que seguramente sería un mueble. Todos los muebles hacían eso, crujir por las noches. Cerró los ojos y se tapó con la sábana hasta la barbilla. Era ridículo, no tenía cinco años, tener miedo a la oscuridad era de críos. Pero entonces escuchó otro sonido, esta vez proveniente de la ventana, y dio un salto en la cama, incorporándose.

 

\- Oh joder – exclamó sin poder contenerse.

 

Se lanzó hacia su mesita de noche y rescató de ella la pistola que había guardado minutos atrás. Recordó las lecciones de su padre de “ _cómo manejar las armas teniéndoles siempre respeto_ ”, le quitó el seguro y la empuñó de forma correcta. El sonido se repitió, y esta vez no había duda: había algo o alguien en su ventana. El ruido se hizo más insistente, Stiles sentía como si el corazón fuese a salírsele por la boca, y comenzó a tantear la mesita de noche para encontrar el interruptor de la luz. En el momento en que lo encontró y presionó el botón, se escuchó un ruido más fuerte que los demás, que significaba que la ventana se había abierto de forma brusca. Se volvió hacia la ventana con el arma en alto y llevó el dedo al gatillo…

 

\- ¡Stiles! – gritó una voz.

 

Retiró el dedo una milésima de segundo antes de disparar al ver que la persona que había entrado por su ventana no era un ladrón o un asesino… si no Derek.

 

\- ¡Joder! – exclamó Stiles bajando el arma y llevándose una mano al pecho, porque el corazón le latía tan rápido que le extrañaba que no estuviera sufriendo un infarto o algo así.

\- Dios santo, ¿qué haces con una pistola? – le preguntó Derek, poniéndose de pie tras haberse agachado ante la visión del arma.

 

Stiles lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

 

\- ¿Qué hago con una pistola? ¿Qué haces tú entrado por mi ventana? ¿Qué hacías ahí fuera? ¿Qué…? ¿¡¿Qué demonios haces?!? – gritó, dejando por fin el arma en su mesita de noche.

 

Derek respiró hondo y se acercó un poco.

 

\- Creía… creía que estabas en peligro. Escuché los latidos de tu corazón demasiado acelerados y sentí… da igual, simplemente creía que pasaba algo.

\- Claro que pasaba algo, ¡tú entrando por la ventana y dándome el susto de mi vida! - dijo, y suspiró para tratar de relajarse un poco. Pero entonces asimiló lo que Derek había dicho – Espera, ¿cómo que escuchaste los latidos de mi corazón? ¿Desde tu _casa_? ¿Y qué es eso de que _sentiste_?

 

Derek suspiró y bajó la mirada. Cogió la silla del escritorio de Stiles y se sentó en ella. En ese momento Stiles se dio cuenta de que Derek llevaba su antes habitual chaqueta de cuero, y sintió algo de calor que nada tenía que ver con el susto que se había llevado.

 

\- No, desde mi casa no. Estaba fuera… entre los árboles - dijo, y miró a Stiles de una manera que casi parecía decir “ _lo siento_ ”.

 

Stiles frunció el ceño, pero entonces lo entendió.

 

\- Espera… Por favor, dime que no me estás diciendo que, después de insistirme en que me fuera de tu casa porque – dijo, y subió las manos, moviendo el dedo índice y medio de cada mano a la vez para indicar la ironía – “ _así estaría a salvo_ ”, ahora estás patrullando o algo así fuera de mi casa…

 

Derek volvió a bajar la mirada, y Stiles obtuvo así su respuesta. Se dejó caer hacia atrás en el colchón de su cama, como dándose por vencido, pero volvió a incorporarse enseguida.

 

\- Malita sea, Derek, realmente… trato de entender que pasa ahí dentro – le dijo, señalando su cabeza -, pero no me lo pones fácil, ¿sabes? Primero me odias, luego me tratas bien, luego me apartas y ahora me dices que has estado ahí fuera pasando frío no se cuánto tiempo…

\- Venga ya, Stiles, no creerías que iba a dejarte sin protección después de lo que pasó, ¿no? Además, no es que haya sido la primera vez que… es decir… Eso ha sonado raro, no me refería a que te esté espiando o algo así… - Derek paró de hablar y se llevó una mano a la cara, incapaz de construir la frase.

 

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y se levantó de la cama. Volvió a guardar la pistola en el cajón de la mesita de noche, y acto seguido salió de la habitación. Escuchó a Derek levantarse y asomarse al pasillo cuando ya estaba a punto de bajar el primer escalón.

 

\- ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Derek con la mitad del cuerpo aún dentro de su cuarto.

\- Abajo – le respondió de forma hosca.

 

Stiles bajó las escaleras y se dirigió a la cocina, sin esperar a ver si Derek lo seguía. Pero lo hizo, porque cuando Stiles estaba sirviéndose un vaso de leche, el hombre lobo apareció en la cocina sin hacer ni un ruido. Stiles lo miró de reojo mientras llenaba el vaso. Además de la chaqueta de cuero, Derek parecía más oscuro de lo habitual, aunque Stiles no sabía por qué. Llevaba el pelo algo despeinado, aunque eso sólo lo hacía más atractivo para desgracia de Stiles. También se fijó en que tenía ojeras bajo los ojos, y se pregunto si no había estado durmiendo bien.

 

\- Veo que has recuperado el antiguo look – le dijo dejando el cartón de leche a un lado e introduciendo el vaso en el microondas.

\- ¿Qué?

\- La chaqueta de cuero – le dijo señalándola con un golpe de cabeza -. No la llevabas desde tus tiempos de Derek el acechador.

 

Stiles se dio cuenta de que aquello tal vez podía interpretarse como que se había fijado en todas y cada una de las prendas de vestir que Derek llevaba, lo cual era totalmente cierto.

 

\- Da igual – se apresuró a agregar antes de que a Derek se le ocurriera preguntar nada -. ¿Quieres algo? ¿Un vaso de leche? ¿Coca-cola? ¿Agua?

\- Un vaso de agua, gracias.

 

Stiles puso en marcha el microondas y fue hasta el frigorífico. Sacó el agua y llenó un vaso, el cual dejó en la mesa y se sentó. Le señaló a Derek el asiento frente a él, y por fin el hombre lobo reaccionó, sacando las manos de los bolsillos de su chaqueta y sentándose.

Derek le dio un trago al vaso de agua, para después dejarlo en la mesa. Se quedaron mirándose el uno al otro hasta que el microondas avisó de que había terminado. Cuando Stiles rescató su vaso de leche del interior, lo llevó hasta la mesa tratando de no quemarse.

 

\- Tienes un aspecto horrible – se le escapó a Stiles. Pero era cierto. No eran sólo las ojeras, era algo más, en su rostro. Parecía como si estuviera roto por dentro.

\- ¿Gracias? – dijo sarcásticamente, pero luego suspiró - No he estado durmiendo demasiado últimamente – le confesó Derek.

\- Tampoco es que durmieras mucho antes.

\- No era lo mismo.

 

Stiles frunció el ceño y levantó la mirada de su vaso. Derek tenía la cabeza hundida entre los hombros, como si no tuviera fuerzas para mantenerla en alto. Había decidido que su enfado no se evaporaría fácilmente sin una disculpa por parte de Derek, pero en ese momento sintió que su grado de fastidio descendía bastante por la apariencia frágil del licántropo..

 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir?

\- Cuando estabas en la casa no dormía mucho por… porque me preocupabas. Pero ahora no me preocupas, me mata no saber si estás bien en todo momento.

 

Stiles abrió la boca, pero no encontró nada que decir. Aquello tal vez habría sonado extraño si se lo hubiera dicho otra persona, pero Stiles sabía a qué se refería Derek. Scott le había entretenido aquellos días, pero siempre había una parte de su mente que se preguntaba cómo estaría Derek en todo momento. Sin embargo, Stiles creía que era algo que sólo sentía él. No era algo que esperaba oír de los labios de Derek.

 

\- Eso no es justo, fuiste tú el que me echaste de tu casa – le dijo, pues era cierto.

­- ¿Crees que no lo se? – le preguntó Derek alzando la mirada de la mesa y mirándole a los ojos – Hacer que te fueras ha sido una de las cosas más difíciles que he hecho en mi vida.

\- ¿Entonces por qué lo hiciste? – insistió Stiles, más confuso que nunca.

\- Ya te lo dije, para protegerte – le dijo.

\- ¿Protegerme de qué, Derek? ¿De Patrick? ¿De futuras amenazas? Porque – comenzó a decir, pero Derek le cortó.

\- ¡De mí, Stiles! Para protegerte de mí.

 

Derek empujó el vaso hacia el centro de la mesa y se levantó bruscamente. Volvió a meter las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y le dio la espalda. Stiles escuchó a Derek suspirar, y se fijo en que sus hombros estaban en tensión. No encontró sentido a lo que Derek acababa de decir, pero sabía que necesitaba hacer algo. Así que Stiles se levantó de la silla sin pensar mucho en lo que iba a hacer y se acercó al licántropo. Alzó una mano y la puso en el hombro de Derek, lo que hizo que éste se volviera hacia Stiles.

 

\- No todo tiene que ser tan complicado, ¿sabes?

 

Derek le miró durante unos segundos y después sonrió un poco, aunque no era una sonrisa de verdad. Era amarga, irónica.

 

\- Pero es que _es_ complicado – le dijo.

 

Stiles retiró la mano. Fue consciente en ese momento de lo cerca que estaba de Derek, y supo entonces cuánto había echado de menos al hombre lobo. Stiles cerró los ojos e inconscientemente se echó un poco delante. Aspiró el olor de Derek, tal como había hecho antes de irse, y aquel aroma único y especial invadió sus fosas nasales, y después soltó todo el aire por la boca, abriendo los ojos. Miró a Derek, el cual estaba a su lado mirándole, con los ojos muy abiertos y muy quieto, como si fuera un cervatillo y Stiles el lobo, lo cual le habría parecido muy gracioso en otro momento.

 

\- ¿Qué quieres decir? – le preguntó por fin Stiles.

 

Derek pareció reaccionar también, y sacudió un poco la cabeza. Se echó hacia atrás, poniendo espacio entre él y Stiles. Por un segundo, a Stiles le pareció que Derek iba a responderle, que por fin le diría las cosas de forma clara, directa. Pero entonces Derek volvió a bajar la mirada.

 

\- No puedo, es demasiado complicado.

\- ¡Pues hazlo menos complicado! – dijo alzando la voz, comenzando a perder los nervios de nuevo. Empezaba a haber tantas cosas que no comprendía que se sentía frustrad, y Derek no ayudaba con sus frases enigmáticas.

\- ¿Crees que no me gustaría? Si pudiera resolverlo lo haría, aquí, ahora, pero no puedo. Lo he intentado, Stiles, con todas mis fuerzas, pero no puedo cambiar lo que siento – le dijo el licántropo alzando la voz a su vez.

 

Stiles frunció el ceño y esa vez fue él el que dio un paso hacia atrás.

 

\- ¿Lo que sientes? ¡Dios! – exclamó Stiles, alzando las manos delante suya - ¡Por una vez, podrías decirme lo que realmente estás pensando, en lugar de responderme con evasivas y frases a medias que solo tú entiendes!

 

Derek alzó las cejas y soltó una carcajada.

 

\- Claro, porque tú me dices todo lo que sientes y piensas… ¿verdad, Stiles?

 

Stiles sintió como si le hubieran echado una jarra de agua fría por la cabeza. Se quedó paralizado. Derek no podía referirse a lo que creía que se refería. Debía ser otra cosa.

 

\- ¿A qué te refieres? – preguntó con cautela.

\- Sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, Stiles – dijo Derek, y dio un paso hacia él, al que Stiles respondió moviéndose hacia atrás.

 

No podía estar hablando de eso, de lo que Stiles sentía. “ _No, no, no, no_ ”, pensó mientras se le aceleraban los latidos del corazón. Tiempo atrás se había preguntado si Derek sería capaz de discernir todo lo que sentía de alguna manera, pero había preferido pensar que no era así. Había preferido, en realidad, no saberlo. Pero sus temores estaban viéndose confirmados.

 

\- No se a lo que refieres – negó, haciéndose el tonto. No quería tener que enfrentarse a eso. Estar enamorado de Derek en secreto era una cosa, que el hombre lobo lo supiera y se riera de él, era otra bien distinta. Era una pesadilla hecha realidad.

\- Stiles, se que estás mintiendo. Igual que puedo oír los latidos de tu corazón, y también saber lo que sientes por tu olor – le dijo, acercándose de nuevo, y Stiles alzó la mirada hasta sus ojos.

 

De repente estaba enfadado. Estaba enfadado con Derek por ser un maldito licántropo capaz de olfatearle y saber su estado de humor, pero sobre todo consigo mismo, por enamorarse de nuevo de alguien que no iba a corresponderle nunca.

 

\- No hagas eso – le dijo, con la mandíbula apretada.

­- ¿Hacer qué?

\- Olfatearme y saber lo que siento en todo momento.

­- ¿Crees que es algo que hago porque quiero? ¿Crees que ha sido fácil para mí saber lo que tú sentías y no poder hacer nada? – le dijo Derek, y en cuanto aquellas palabras salieron de sus labios, se arrepintió. Stiles lo supo porque en ese momento abrió mucho los ojos y se mordió el labio inferior.

\- ¿Cómo dices?

 

Derek se separó de él y volvió a darle la espalda.

 

\- Nada. Lo siento, olvídalo – dijo apresuradamente, volviéndose de nuevo y mirándolo casi como si tuviera… ¿miedo?

\- ¿Que lo olvide? ¿A qué te refieres con…? ¡Derek!

 

Stiles fue hasta él, porque el hombre lobo se dirigía hacia la puerta que había en la cocina, que daba a la parte trasera de la casa.

 

\- Tengo que irme, Stiles.

\- Nada de eso. Puede que yo no tenga súper sentidos, pero sé cuando me estás mintiendo – le dijo adelantándolo y colocándose en la puerta a modo de barrera.

\- Stiles…

\- ¡No! Ni se te ocurra irte y dejarme con tantas preguntas sin responder, porque…

 

En ese momento Derek se echó hacia delante y cogió a Stiles a la altura del pecho. Lo rodeó con un brazo y lo alzó con una facilidad ridícula y humillante. Antes de que Stiles pudiera protestar, Derek lo dejó en el suelo a un lado, y volvió a dirigirse a la puerta. Giró la llave y abrió. El frío de la madrugada se coló por la puerta y golpeó a Stiles en la cara, haciendo que los ojos se le humedecieran.

 

\- Derek… - lo llamó cuando el licántropo estaba con un pie fuera.

 

No se volvió, pero se paró, durante unos segundos. Stiles esperó que se girara, que le hablara y le respondiera a todas las preguntas que tenía. Que le dijera que lo que había creído entender cuando le había dicho aquello era justo eso.

Pero Derek no se giró. Salió al exterior, cerró la puerta tras de sí, y dejó a Stiles allí plantado en su cocina.

 

*****

 

Los dos días siguientes fueron una tortura. Stiles pasaba cada minuto que estaba despierto pensando en la visita de Derek, en sus palabras, y sobre todo en lo que no le había dicho. Stiles trató de pensarlo fríamente, pero no encontró una explicación para sus palabras, al menos no una que le pareciera lógica. Cuando Derek le había dicho aquello, Stiles no había podido evitar pensar que tal vez, y sólo tal vez, Derek también sentía algo por él. Pero eso era imposible. Primero, porque era _Derek_. Segundo, porque él era _Stiles_. Y tercero, ¿había mencionado que era Derek? Lo era. Así que Stiles pasó dos días casi sin dormir, con un dolor de cabeza tan intenso que pensaba que en cualquier momento le explotaría, y lo peor: Derek parecía haber desaparecido. Por la noche se asomaba continuamente al exterior, esperando ver algún movimiento, algo que le indicase que estaba allí, pero no había nada. Trató de llamarlo a su móvil una docena de veces, sin éxito. Stiles sentía pánico en cuanto pensaba en _hablar_ con Derek, porque eso probablemente significaría enfrentarse a la realidad, darse cuenta de que era idiota y que lo que Derek había querido decir era algo totalmente distinto. Pero aquella incertidumbre lo estaba matando.

Al segundo día, decidió que, si el licántropo no daba señales de vida al día siguiente, iría a su casa. Y entonces, ese día su móvil vibró y vio en la pantalla lo que menos esperaba encontrar.

 

**_Mensaje de:_ Derek**

**“Ven a la casa, tenemos que hablar. 17pm”**

 

Stiles frunció el ceño, porque no recordaba que Derek le hubiera enviado nunca un mensaje de texto, pero aun así corrió a su cuarto y se cambió de ropa a la velocidad del rayo. Después comprobó la hora y se dio cuenta de que faltaba una hora. Se pasó esa hora tratando de no morderse las uñas y haciendo ejercicios de respiración que no le sirvieron de mucho. Acababa de tomarse una bebida energética, así que tenía pocas probabilidades de calmarse. Cuando faltaban unos diez minutos, no pudo aguantarlo más y se levantó para dirigirse al piso inferior, pero entonces recordó algo. Abrió su mesita de noche, cogió el arma y, por alguna razón, se la guardó en el bolsillo de la chaqueta. Después salió de la casa, subió al coche, donde guardó el arma en la guantera, y se dirigió por fin a casa de Derek.

Condujo tamborileando los dedos contra el volante, tratando de no pensar en lo que Derek iba a decirle. Le latía el corazón demasiado deprisa y rezó por no vomitarle a Derek encima o algo así, porque los nervios habían empezado a hacer que le doliera el estómago.

Por fin, llegó a la casa y aparcó el coche. Se bajó y se quedó unos segundos junto al Jeep. Suspiró y extendió una mano frente a él. Le temblaba, así que las abrió y cerró varias veces, y por fin comenzó a andar hacia la puerta. Cuando llegó hasta ella, le sorprendió que Derek no le hubiera recibido ya, puesto que debía haber escuchado el motor del coche. Aun así, llamó a la puerta con los nudillos… y la puerta se abrió hacia dentro. No estaba cerrada, si no que había estado entornada. Stiles frunció el ceño, confuso. Empujó la puerta hacia dentro y asomó la cabeza. Todo parecía normal.

 

\- ¿Derek? – llamó, aunque era completamente imposible que el hombre lobo no lo hubiera escuchado. Incluso un humano se habría enterado de que había alguien en su puerta – Derek, estoy aquí…

 

En ese momento, se escuchó un ruido proveniente de la cocina. Y, si no recordaba mal, era el sonido que hacía la puerta trasera al chocar contra la madera, al dar un portazo.

Stiles entró en la casa y se dirigió lentamente hacia la cocina. Se asomó y comprobó que no había nadie. Aquello empezaba a ser más que raro, pero por algún motivo, Stiles siguió andando. Cruzó la ya familiar cocina, abrió la puerta y salió de nuevo al exterior.

 

\- ¿Derek? – volvió a llamar, al no ver a nadie tras el porche.

\- Lo siento, Derek no está en casa – le respondió una voz escalofriantemente familiar.

 

Stiles se dio la vuelta, para encontrarse justo detrás suya a Patrick.

“ _No…_ ”, pensó Stiles, mientras un escalofrío de puro terror le recorría la espalda. El licántropo sonrió, Stiles abrió la boca para gritar algo, y entonces llegó el golpe, volviéndolo todo negro.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Este ha sido el más largo que he escrito, y puede que el de mayor contenido, por así decirlo, pero hacía falta para poder conectarlo con el siguiente capítulo.  
> Sé que dije que habría sorpresa, y en realidad la ha habido, pero la sorpresa a la que me refería tendrá que esperar al siguiente capítulo (¡espero!) :)  
> De nuevo, gracias por los Kudos y comentarios, me animáis a seguir. Gracias.


	8. ocho

Cuando Stiles recuperó la consciencia, el dolor le hizo gemir, y se llevó las manos a la cabeza, el lugar de donde éste provenía. Apretó los dientes cuando notó algo húmedo en el nacimiento del pelo y abrió los ojos poco a poco mirándose la mano y confirmando sus temores; tenía sangre. Analizó la situación lo mejor que pudo: estaba tendido en la tierra, en el exterior de la casa de Derek, justo donde Patrick le había golpeado por alguna razón. Stiles se puso a cuatro patas trabajosamente, recibiendo una nueva ola de dolor que le hizo quedarse quieto, y entonces escuchó las pisadas justo delante suyo, y alzó la cabeza torpemente.

  
\- Ah, estás vivo. Bien. Perdona por el golpe, pero no quería que montaras una escena – le dio torciendo el gesto casi cómicamente, como si se estuviese disculpando por haberle empujado o gastado una broma.  
\- ¿Qué…? – trató de preguntar, pero el dolor lo sacudió de nuevo. Le costaba encontrar las palabras - ¿Dónde está…? ¿Dónde…?  
\- Ah, si, tendrás muchas preguntas, me imagino – dijo, agachándose frente a él -. No te preocupes, en realidad no es a ti a quien quiero.  
\- Derek… - susurró, sin poder evitarlo.  
\- ¡Exacto! Chico listo. Aunque era bastante obvio – dijo, y se levantó.  
\- ¿Qué… vas a hacer?  
  
Patrick sonrió como un maníaco. Stiles se dejó caer hacia atrás para quedar sentado, dado que en ese momento veía imposible levantarse.  
  


\- ¿Que qué voy a hacer? Bueno, para eso tendrás que esperar al momento adecuado. Mientras… ¿qué te parece si tu y yo nos divertimos un poco? – dijo, y sintió como le hubieran echado un cubo de agua helada por encima. Estaba seguro de que el concepto que Patrick y él tenían de “ _divertirse_ ” era muy diferente.

\- No creo que me apetezca divertirme en este momento… - murmuró, probando suerte.

 

El hombre lobo soltó una carcajada, pero de pronto se calló y miró hacia un lado, concentrado.

 

\- Oh, parece que ya está aquí… - dijo en voz baja, hablando consigo mismo.

  
Stiles se volvió, mirando al punto donde Patrick tenía la mirada fija, pero no logró ver nada antes de que algo tirase hacia arriba de él. Trató de revolverse, aunque sin mucho éxito, pues lo había cogido de la chaqueta y lo puso en pie como si estuviera manejando a un muñeco. Después, le puso sus garras de lobo junto a la garganta, para que dejara de moverse.  
  
\- Estate quieto, pequeño, no querrás estropearle la sorpresa… - le riñó.  
  
No tuvo más remedio que hacer justamente eso: quedarse quieto. Y en ese momento, Derek apareció entre los árboles, haciéndole sentir una mezcla de alivio y angustia. Se sintió aliviado por comprobar que estaba bien. Pero ahora él también estaba en peligro.  
  
\- ¡Ah, Derek! – lo recibió Patrick, describiendo un abanico con la mano con la que no amenazaba con abrirle el cuello con las garras – Por fin estás aquí, bienvenido a la fiesta. ¿Te ha gustado el regalo que te he dejado en el bosque?  
\- ¡Derek vete, corre! – le gritó Stiles, lo que valió un puñetazo en el costado por parte del psicópata.  
  
Pudo oír al licántropo gritar algo mientras él luchaba por recuperar el aire que había perdido, pero enseguida Patrick le hizo erguirse bruscamente. Derek se había acercado hasta una distancia prudencial, y entonces Stiles se fijó en que algo no estaba bien. El alfa tenía el rostro desencajado por la ira, pero se tenía en pie a duras penas, balanceándose como si estuviera ebrio, o…

 

\- Matalobos – susurró, comprendiendo la referencia al “ _regalo_ ” de Patrick. No sabía cómo lo había hecho ni cuando, pero Derek estaba afectado por aquella planta.  
\- ¿Qué quieres, Patrick? Porque sea lo que sea, podemos hablar, no tienes que involucrarle – le dijo el alfa, tratando de mantenerse erguido y de sonar calmado, pero incluso Stiles sabía que no era así: bastaba con mirarle.  
\- Claro, Derek, por qué involucrar a tu… ¿recadero? – preguntó, y soltó una carcajada – Vamos, Derek. Sabes que no soy idiota. Y tú tampoco lo eres, así que ya sabes que lo que quiero no se soluciona hablando. Voy a quitarte ese poder de Alfa que tan desaprovechado está en ti…  
  
Derek dio un paso más hacia él, tambaleándose, y Patrick alzó una mano y movió el dedo índice en señal de negación.  
  
\- Ni se te ocurra, Derek – le dijo, y para asegurarse de que lo entendía, acercó más la mano al cuello de Stiles. Éste sintió cómo las afiladas uñas se le clavaban un poco en la piel, y antes de que cesara la presión, notó un fino hilo de sangre bajándole por el cuello.  
\- Vale, vale. Estoy aquí, ¿ves? No me muevo – le dijo Derek atropelladamente, alzando las manos en señal de rendimiento – Ya se que no vamos a solucionarlo hablando, así que, ¿por qué no le sueltas y lo resolvemos?

 

Patrick sonrió de nuevo, y sacudió un poco a Stiles.

 

\- ¿Quieres que lo suelte…? – preguntó en un tono monocorde, pasando la mirada de Derek a él – No se si me apetece hacer eso. Estábamos a punto de divertirnos cuando has aparecido.

 

El hombre lobo negó con la cabeza, como si estuviera riñendo a Derek, y éste dio otro paso hacia nosotros.

 

\- Está bien, pues, sea lo que sea… - comenzó a decir, y miró a Stiles un segundo – házmelo a mi.

 

Patrick volvió a sonreír y soltó una carcajada.

 

\- Ah, pero Derek… lo cierto es que primero me gustaría jugar con él, es un chico muy guapo – dijo mientras, con la mano con la que le había estado amenazando, le cogió la cara y pudo sentir sus largas uñas clavándosele en las mejillas.

 

Patrick fijó la mirada en Derek, y acercó su rostro de Stiles, aspirando el aire ruidosamente junto su oreja y provocándole una mueca de asco.

 

\- Patrick, para – le pidió el hombre lobo desde donde estaba, apretando la mandíbula y los puños todo lo que el matalobos le permitía.

\- Es que este humano… huele _tan_ bien – exclamó, soltando una risa lunática -. Dime, ¿sabe igual? – antes de que pudiera procesar lo que había dicho, Stiles sintió la lengua del licántropo lamiendo su mejilla y trató de retorcerse, sin éxito.

\- ¡Basta! – gritó Derek, que temblaba con visibles sacudidas, enseñando los dientes mientras el aire le salía casi a gruñidos.

\- No, Derek, tranquilo. Estoy bien – le dijo Stiles, tratando de calmarlo para que no hiciera ninguna locura, puesto que no estaba en condiciones de luchar, y pareció funcionar un poco. El hombre lobo fijó su mirada en él, y dejó de temblar poco a poco, aunque ni el enfado, ni la tensión de sus músculos ni los balanceos cesaron.

 

La carcajada del licántropo los distrajo, y entonces éste apretó la uña del pulgar contra su piel, haciendo que se le clavara y que aullara de dolor. Derek reaccionó echándose hacia delante, pero en el último momento recordó que aquello haría que Stiles acabara más herido, así que se quedó donde estaba.

 

\- Qué bonito, en serio – exclamó volviendo a sacudirle un poco – El humano que calma a la bestia, y la bestia que quiere proteger al humano. Es muy conmovedor, pero por desgracia se me hace tarde. Y se me ha ocurrido una idea muy divertida.

 

El alfa y Stiles volvieron a mirarse, esta vez compartiendo una mirada confusa por lo que iba a pasar.

 

\- Derek, se un buen lobo, entra a la casa y trae algo de cuerda – le dijo esbozando una sonrisa perversa -. Y ni se te ocurra traer algo más ni hacer ninguna estupidez, porque no dudaré en rajarle la garganta a tu mascota.

 

Stiles negó un poco con la cabeza, pero el alfa asintió en dirección a Patrick, totalmente a su merced, y comenzó a moverse lenta y torpemente hacia la casa, a la vez que el psicópata le obligaba a rotar justo al lado contrario, hacia donde había estado él. Por fin, Derek llegó hasta el porche sin tropezar, lo cual fue una proeza dado el estado en que se encontraba, y entró en la casa. El tiempo que estuvo dentro probablemente no fue demasiado, pero a Stiles le pareció una eternidad, esperando a verle salir por la puerta mientras Patrick aún sujetaba su rostro clavándole las uñas.

 

\- Aquí está – dijo Derek cuando reapareció con un trozo de cuerda en la mano.

\- Perfecto. Ahora, acércate. Quiero que ates a nuestro amigo, pero te lo advierto…

\- No haré ninguna tontería – le aseguró, y Stiles pesó que tampoco podía hacer mucho estando tan débil.

 

Patrick trasladó sus uñas de vuelta a su cuello, asegurando una de ellas justo sobre la vena carótida, donde un solo movimiento haría que se desangrara. Pensar en ello le hizo temblar, pero consiguió permanecer quieto como una estatua mientras Derek se acercaba a ellos.

Cuando estuvo frente a él, Stiles se concentró en su rostro mientras sentía cómo el alfa tomaba sus manos entre las suyas y comenzaba a rodear sus muñecas con la cuerda. El hombre lobo respiraba trabajosamente, y estando a su lado distinguió el polvo que cubría su cara, de un color violeta, lo cual debía ser el matalobos.

 

\- Hazlo bien, Derek. Átala fuerte – le recordó Patrick canturreando.

 

Y así lo hizo. Apretó más la cuerda con manos torpes, no lo suficiente para cortarle la circulación, pero si como para que no pudiera quitársela fácilmente. Lo que Patrick no vio, fue que Derek, al terminar, le dio dos golpecitos en la mano a Stiles, como diciéndole algo que en ese momento no entendió, pero el alfa asintió una sola vez.

 

\- Buen chico – le dijo mientras Derek retrocedía para apartarse de ellos -. Ahora, pequeño, los mayores vamos a jugar. Luego me ocuparé de ti.

 

Stiles sabía perfectamente lo que quería decir: iban a pelear. En ese momento, el lobo comenzó a dejar resbalar sus uñas por su cuello, y contuvo la respiración rezando para que no le arañara. Por fin, la tortura terminó y Patrick lo soltó, apartándolo un poco a un lado.

 

\- Diviértete con la función – le dijo, y Stiles frunció el ceño.

 

Antes de que pudiera hacer nada, el hombre lobo se volvió hacia él, con el rostro a medio cambiar a su forma canina, y lo único que pudo ver fue su brazo volando demasiado rápido hacia su cara. El puño del licántropo le impactó en la mejilla derecha tan fuerte que lo levantó del suelo y Stiles voló hacia atrás, cayendo en el duro suelo de costado.

 

\- ¡No! – escuchó gritar a Derek, justo antes de que los gruñidos de ambos lobos lo invadieran todo.

 

Stiles gimió de dolor y se giró hasta quedar boca arriba para evaluar los daños. Le dolía el pecho y el costado por la caída contra el suelo, pero la cara le ardía. Cuando recuperó el aliento y se aseguró de que podía abrir los ojos sin ver puntitos, se incorporó trabajosamente, tanto por el golpe como por el hecho de que tenía las manos atadas, y miró hacia los licántropos. Y lo que vio hizo que le diera un vuelco el corazón.

Derek y Patrick iban el uno hacia el otro cuando levantó la vista, ambos con rasgos lobunos. Cuando colisionaron, el alfa mayor golpeó al menor en el pecho, levantándolo del suelo. Cayó con un sonido pesado, y comenzó a removerse mientras Patrick avanzaba hacia él. Stiles apretó los dientes, rezando porque se levantara, pero antes de que lo hiciera, el alfa llegó hasta él y le propinó una patada en el costado que lo levantó de nuevo. En aquella ocasión, Derek se levantó tambaleándose tras aterrizar, y sacudió la cabeza para centrarse. Aún estaba visiblemente aturdido por culpa del matalobos, pero cuando levantó la mirada hacia el otro lobo, emitió un imponente rugido, enseñando los colmillos y dejando que sus ojos refulgiesen de rojo. En esa ocasión fue él el que avanzó hacia el otro lobo, lanzándole un zarpazo a la cara, que le impactó en la mejilla, marcándosela. Patrick también emitió un rugido, enfadado, pero una carcajada se elevó en el aire cuando dejó de enseñar los colmillos.

 

\- ¿Cómo va el matalobos, Derek? – le preguntó en tono socarrón – Por cierto, tu mascota sabe muy bien. Cuando te haya matado, creo que me lo quedaré para jugar.

 

Aquello tuvo el efecto deseado: enfadarle y desequilibrarle, y se lanzó con furia hacia el alfa. Éste lo esquivó con facilidad y propinó un zarpazo en el hombro a Derek, que se dolió. Patrick propinó un puñetazo a Derek en el abdomen, dejándole sin respiración, y aprovechó la debilidad del más joven para golpearle en la cara. Volvió a caer hacia atrás, aturdido, y Stiles gritó inconscientemente.

Trató de levantarse, pero entonces se acordó de la cuerda y, sobre todo, de las heridas. Se miró la atadura y recordó que el hombre lobo le había hecho una especie de señal, así que debía de haber algo que pudiera librarlo de aquello. Comenzó a voltear las manos, buscando algún punto que le dijera algo, mientras miraba alternativamente hacia los lobos, donde Derek trataba, sin éxito, de levantarse, y Patrick disfrutaba del momento, rodeándole y mofándose de él. Por fin, Stiles encontró lo que estaba buscando: un extremo del nudo, que en lugar de pasarlo por completo, el licántropo había dejado en forma de lazo, pero escondido entre sus dos manos.

 

\- Gracias, Derek… - susurró, agradecido.

 

Stiles se llevó el nudo a la boca, y comenzó a pelearse con él con los dientes. La cuerda era vieja y sabía fatal, pero en ese momento lo único que le importaba era que Derek estaba recibiendo un golpe tras otro, y el violento sonido de la carne al recibir el impacto le estaba poniendo enfermo poco a poco. Cada vez que escuchaba el choque de la pierna o el puño de Patrick contra el cuerpo del alfa, el corazón se le paraba un poco y perdía la concentración.

Por fin, logró sacar el lazo con los dientes, y desde ese momento fue mucho más fácil tirar de los extremos correctos para acabar quitándose la cuerda. En cuanto lo hizo, miró de nuevo hacia la lucha, y se alegró de ver que Derek se había levantado y volvía a plantarle cara al alfa. Tenía muy mal aspecto y parecía que fuera a derrumbarse en cualquier momento, pero seguía aguantando y eso dio esperanzas a Stiles. Puede que estuviera en desventaja por el matalobos, pero él era fuerte.

En ese momento, sin embargo, sus esperanzas se rompieron un poco cuando los dos lobos chocaron de nuevo. Derek mordió a Patrick en el cuello, lo que le hizo una gran herida que comenzó a sangrar enseguida, pero el alfa mayor lanzó sus garras contra el otro y le asestó un golpe terrible en el abdomen, que le hizo retroceder y caer de rodillas. Incluso desde donde estaba, pudo ver que la herida que le había hecho era profunda, y la mancha de sangre que cubrió su camiseta en cuestión de segundos, lo corroboró. El licántropo se llevó las manos al vientre, cubriéndoselo mientras luchaba por levantarse. A pesar de la herida que él le había hecho a Patrick, éste ya parecía estar recuperándose, por lo que Stiles decidió actuar.

Se levantó trabajosamente, trastabilló hasta donde estaban ambos lobos, y cuando estuvo a una distancia prudencial, miró hacia el suelo, y encontró una piedra. La cogió y se la tiró a Patrick, la cual le golpeó en la espalda y consiguió lo que quería: que dejara de avanzar hacia Derek y se volviera. Aunque en ese momento, tenía a un lobo herido y cabreado mirándole con los ojos ardiendo en rojo.

 

\- Maldita sea, creía que te había dicho que me encargaría de ti después – le gruñó, mientras comenzaba a aproximarse hacia él.

 

Stiles pensó que, lo que había parecido una idea genial en un principio, ahora le parecía terrible. Él no podía hacer nada contra un hombre lobo de ochenta kilos que podría partirle el cuello sin despeinarse, pero al menos lo había distraído de Derek, y rezó porque estuviera recuperándose a la velocidad del rayo.

Patrick llegó a su lado en unos segundos, pese a que hacia estado retrocediendo, y el hombre lobo lo agarró bruscamente del cuello, levantándolo unos centímetros del suelo sin que pudiera hacer nada. Se agarró a la mano del lobo, tratando de apartarla de su garganta para poder respirar, pero era como debatirse contra un muro de piedra.

 

\- ¿Sabes? Empezabas a gustarme… Es una pena, te iba a reservar para algo especial. Puede que incluso te hubiera convertido en hombre lobo. Habrías sido un beta sumiso, perfecto para mi manada – le dijo, apretando más la mano.

\- Nu… n… - trató de decir, pero los dedos del licántropo le impedían pronunciar. Patrick se dio cuenta de ello, y puede que por curiosidad, aflojó la presa y lo posó en el suelo, pero sin soltarle en ningún momento.

\- ¿Qué decías, pequeño?

 

 Stiles aspiró el aire a bocanadas, y después miró con furia al hombre lobo.

 

\- Nunca… serías… mi alfa. Antes… moriría – le espetó.

\- Oh. Es una pena. Pero tus deseos, son órdenes – dijo y, sonriendo, lo alzó de nuevo, volviendo a quedarse sin aire.

 

Pataleó y arañó con todas sus fuerzas las mano de Patrick, pero todo era inútil. Era sólo un humano, y él un ser sobrenatural dispuesto a matarlo. Pensó que tal vez aquellos momentos de distracción, harían que Derek pudiera recuperarse y tal vez ganar la pelea. Pero en ese momento comenzó a faltarle realmente el aire y el pánico lo invadió. Iba a morir. Tenía dieciséis años, era huérfano, no terminaría el instituto, ni iría a la universidad, ni visitaría un país extranjero, no le diría a sus amigos que los quería, ni tampoco le confesaría nunca a Derek lo que sentía, ni besaría a nadie, ni sentiría el tacto de la piel de otra persona contra la suya, ni _viviría_. Se iba a terminar en ese momento. Stiles cerró los ojos, mientras dejaba de arañar la mano del licántropo, deseando que todo acabara rápido...

Y en ese momento notó una sacudida, tocó el suelo con el pie en una postura extraña, y se desplomó. Lo primero de lo que fue consciente fue de que volvía a respirar, y el aire entró a bocanadas en sus pulmones, mientras permanecía tendido en el suelo con la vista perdida en el cielo azul oscuro. Comenzó a toser en cuanto tuvo aire suficiente, y ello lo obligó a ponerse boca abajo mientras se convulsionaba y trataba de parar aquel ataque. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no había muerto. Estaba vivo, y el dolor era prueba de ello. Se sintió agradecido entre tos y tos, y cuando por fin pudo alzar la mirada, buscó a los hombres lobo.

Patrick acababa de levantarse del golpe que le había hecho soltar a Stiles y rodar por el suelo, y se encontraba en cuclillas con una pierna y una mano extendidas hacia atrás, como un animal preparado para atacar. Y a unos metros de él, estaba Derek, quien le había salvado. Seguía malherido, y le costaba mantenerse recto, pero parecía más recuperado, más enfadado y más decidido. Imitó la postura del otro, agachándose un poco y echando las garras hacia atrás, listo para el combate. Y ambos se lanzaron el uno hacia el otro. Las zarpas desgarraron la carne, los puños rompieron los huesos, los dientes arrancaron piel, mientras los gruñidos le hacían estremecerse. Ambos lobos recibían golpes y arañazos, y Stiles  no alcanzaba a comprender cómo seguían en pie.

En un momento dado, Derek consiguió asestar un golpe y Patrick cayó al suelo. El alfa se aproximó al otro, con los puños apretados, pero en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, el mayor cogió un puñado de tierra y lo cegó lanzándoselo a los ojos. Después, se lanzó contra el otro licántropo, se estrelló contra su cintura y lo tiró al suelo, donde comenzó a golpearle sin piedad.

 

\- ¡No, no! ¡Levántate, Derek! – gritó Stiles, poniéndose de rodillas, angustiado.

 

Sus gritos parecieron hacer reaccionar al hombre lobo, que se quitó al alfa de encima y consiguió levantarse, aunque en un estado lamentable. Desde ese momento, la pelea fue un continuo dominio de Patrick, mientras que Derek trataba de esquivarle y propinarle algún golpe, aunque la mayoría acababan siendo esquivados o no eran lo suficientemente fuertes para hacerle daño.

La ansiedad comenzó a apoderarse de Stiles, que seguía de rodillas en el suelo. No podía volver a intentar distraerlo: el alfa lo ignoraría o lo mataría, y aquella vez Derek no iba a poder salvarle. Meterse en ese momento en la pelea, sería como si un mosquito tratara de parar a un elefante que arremetía sin control. Aunque los mosquitos podían picar…

En ese momento se le ocurrió una idea. Puede que en otro momento, si lo meditara, le pareciera una idea horrible, pero era algo. Y necesitaba actuar, porque Derek no iba a aguantar mucho más.

Stiles se apoyó en el suelo con ambas manos, se impulsó para levantarse, y en cuanto se puso en pie, estuvo a punto de desplomarse de nuevo. Cuando el alfa lo había tenido cogido del cuello y había caído al suelo, él había notado algo, pero no le había dado importancia: había estado a punto de ahogarse, y la pelea seguía. Pero en ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que había ocurrido: el pie le dolía tanto que no podía apoyarlo, pero decidió no pensar en ello. Tenía un nuevo plan, y pensaba llevarlo a cabo. Así que comenzó a dar pequeños saltos hacia la casa, apoyándose en un solo pie. Trató de no prestar atención a los gritos de dolor y los sonidos de golpes que se escuchaban detrás suyo, pero a mitad de camino, identificó uno de los gritos como de Derek.

 

\- Aguanta, por favor – dijo en voz alta, y esperó que con su súper sentido lobuno lo escuchara.

 

Cuando llegó al porche, subió los dos pequeños escalones apoyándose en las columnas de madera que sujetaban la cubierta. Por fin entró a la casa, acalorado y sudando pero siguió avanzando, atravesando la cocina sin detenerse y llegó al salón. Apoyándose en la pared, fue hacia la puerta que daba de nuevo al exterior, y justo antes de llegar, la mano le resbaló y cayó de rodillas, apretando los dientes porque fue demasiado consciente de todas y cada una de sus heridas. Pero recordó que, en el exterior, Derek estaba mucho peor, así que se obligó a ponerse en pie.

 

\- Vamos, Stiles… - se dijo a sí mismo entre dientes.

 

Consiguió levantarse apoyándose en el mueble de la entrada, y cuando lo hizo sólo tuvo que saltar una vez para llegar hasta la puerta y salir de nuevo al exterior.

El camino desde la puerta hasta su coche se le hizo eterno. Se imaginó que Derek estaría sufriendo en ese momento, recibiendo un golpe tras otro, y aquello fue lo que lo impulsó y le hizo llegar por fin hasta su Jeep. Al abrirlo, se derrumbó en el asiento del conductor, tratando de recuperar algo de aliento. A abrir la guantera, dio gracias al estúpido presentimiento que había hecho que cogiera el arma antes de salir de casa. En cuanto la tuvo entre sus manos, se impulsó de nuevo fuera del coche y comenzó a desandar el camino. En aquella ocasión, en lugar de atravesar el interior de la casa, fue rodeándola. Conforme lo hacía, el sonido de la pelea le iba llegando cada vez más claro, y lo que escuchaba le puso los pelos de punta.

Cuando por fin la parte trasera de la casa se extendió ante él, la escena lo dejó paralizado unos segundos. Derek estaba de rodillas, con sangre por todos lados, mientras que Patrick se mantenía de pie a su lado, cogiéndolo del cuello de la camiseta, y en cuanto Stiles los miró, éste le asestó un puñetazo en la cara que hizo que Stiles se estremeciera. Derek estaba muriendo, aquél psicópata lo estaba matando a golpes, y aquél hecho sacudió a Stiles como si el puño del alfa hubiera impactado contra él.

 

\- No… - susurró, soltando todo el aire de una vez. Pero entonces sintió el arma entre sus dedos, y el miedo se transformó en ira - ¡No!

 

Fue hacia ellos, cojeando y con el arma en alto.

 

\- Este poder nunca debería haber sido tuyo… - dijo en ese momento Patrick, supuso que dirigiéndose a Derek – Tu hermana tendría que haberse unido a mi. Así esto no habría pasado.

 

El alfa asestó un golpe más mientras Stiles se acercaba a una distancia segura.

 

\- ¡Basta, suéltalo! – le gritó, quitando el seguro a la pistola.

 

Aquello sí hizo que el hombre lobo alzara la mirada hacia Stiles. Tenía una expresión de locura y el rostro manchado de sangre, y rezó porque fuera del propio alfa.

 

\- ¿Qué estás haciendo, pequeño humano? – preguntó, esbozando su ya demasiado familiar sonrisa.

\- ¡Apártate de él! – gritó Stiles con furia, aunque por dentro, la mirada del alfa volvió a recordarle que era un humano contra un hombre lobo. Aunque ahora el humano estuviera armado.

\- Vaya, qué valiente – se mofó de él, soltando una carcajada.

 

Para su sorpresa, Patrick soltó a Derek, aunque probablemente no porque él se lo hubiera ordenado. En ese momento y para el horror de Stiles, el hombre lobo se desplomó en el suelo como una marioneta a la que hubieran cortado los hilos. Se quedó observándolo unos segundos con los ojos muy abiertos, hasta constatar que respiraba, y sólo entonces se permitió hacerlo él. Entonces recordó al licántropo, y enderezó los brazos, apuntándole con el arma.

 

\- No te acerques más, Patrick Bateman, o te juro que disparo – le amenazó, aunque las manos le temblaban un poco.

\- ¿De verdad? – preguntó Patrick con la ironía impregnándole la voz – Stiles, ambos sabemos que no lo vas a hacer – dijo, sin frenar su avance -. Puedo oler tu miedo. Es tan intenso que impregna el aire por completo.

 

Tragó saliva, retrocediendo a saltos a la vez que el licántropo iba hacia él. En ese momento, apoyó mal el pie bueno y cayó al suelo de espaldas sin soltar el arma y sin dejar de apuntar al alfa, lo cual fue determinante cuando Patrick se lanzó hacia delante y él disparó. El sonido fue ensordecedor, pero mantuvo los ojos abiertos y pudo ver cómo la bala impactaba en el hombro del licántropo. Rugió de dolor, presionando con una mano la zona herida mientras miraba a Stiles con los ojos brillando en rojo y los colmillos y garras crecían en sus dientes y uñas.

 

\- Maldito hijo de…

\- Oye, te he avisado – le cortó Stiles con el último gramo de valentía que le quedaba.

 

El hombre lobo se irguió y le miró con tanto odio que se estremeció.

 

\- Te voy a despedazar tan lentamente que no sabrás qué miembros te faltan y cuales tienes aún unidos a tu miserable cuerpo humano – le amenazó con la voz más grave que nunca.

 

Stiles supo lo que le pasaba: estaba perdiendo el control de su lobo. Y cuando lo hiciera, ya no sería sólo un psicópata cabreado que quería matarlo, si no un lobo psicópata en su forma más salvaje y descontrolada. Y el único objetivo en ese momento del lobo era él.

Comenzó a arrastrarse por el suelo como podía, tratando de alejarse del hombre lobo mientras éste mutaba. El pelo comenzó a crecerle en la piel, mientras su cuerpo se transformaba para dar cabida a la nueva forma.

En ese momento, un aullido se elevó hacia el cielo del atardecer, y Stiles dejó de arrastrarse para mirar de nuevo al licántropo. Estaba transformado por completo, una gran bestia de al menos dos metros, pelaje negro y ojos tan rojos como la sangre que aún le cubría. Era un depredador, y él la presa.

Stiles volvió a alzar las manos hacia la bestia cuando ésta comenzó a avanzar hacia él a pasos lentos y calculados. Apuntó y disparó, pero él nunca había tenido demasiada puntería, por lo que en lugar de impactar en su cabeza como había intentado, ésta le dio en el pecho. El lobo gruñó un poco, pero siguió avanzando. Disparó de nuevo, una, dos y hasta tres veces. Consiguió darle con tres de las balas, y ninguna le provocó más que una ligera molestia.

Cuando volvió a apretar el gatillo y no salió ninguna bala, una oleada de pánico lo dejó paralizado, mientras la certeza de que iba a morir lo embargaba por segunda vez.

Respiró hondo, mientras una lágrima resbalaba por su mejilla, y enfocó la mirada en el licántropo. Pero en ese momento, la bestia frenó en seco, con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro lobuno. Arqueó la espalda hacia atrás, pero antes de que pudiera hacer nada más, una garra surgió desde su hombro y le desgarró el cuello en un movimiento certero. Stiles se encogió sobre sí mismo, pero vio caer el cuerpo, que comenzó a recobrar su aspecto humano mientras Patrick se ahogaba con su propia sangre. Por fin, dejó de respirar, sus músculos perdieron la tensión mientras el último vestigio de pelo canino desaparecía de su cuerpo y los ojos volvían a su color normal.

Y Stiles miró hacia el lugar donde había estado de pie, y le dio un vuelco el corazón, porque allí se alzaba Derek, enorme y magnífico. El licántropo alzó la cabeza y le miró con los ojos brillando en rojo, pero con la mirada abatida. Cuando sus garras recuperaron un tamaño normal, dio un paso hacia delante y las fuerzas le flaquearon. Cayó de rodillas, incapaz de mantenerse en pie, y comenzó a trastabillar hacia él. Por su parte, Stiles soltó el arma y se arrastró hacia él los metros que los separaban hasta que ambos se encontraron a medio camino.

Derek le abrazó tan fuerte que temió quedarse sin respiración de nuevo, pero en ese momento nada le importaba, excepto que se había terminado, y ambos estaban vivos. Stiles le devolvió el abrazo, agarrándose a él con todas sus fuerzas, y dejó que las lágrimas corrieran por su mejilla. Todo lo que había pasado lo había llevado a su límite, y había resistido, pero en ese momento sintió que se desmoronaba, que no le quedaban más fuerzas para resistir.

 

\- Lo siento… - susurró Derek contra su cuello.

 

Stiles se separó un poco para poder mirarlo, pero tuvo que sujetar al hombre lobo, porque parecía a punto de desplomarse de nuevo.

 

\- No digas eso, no ha sido culpa tuya – le dijo, cogiendo su rostro entre las manos.

 

Derek le miró a los ojos, y entonces algo cambió en su mirada. Se irguió, cogiendo a Stiles a la altura de la mandíbula con tanta delicadeza como si cogiera lo más delicado del mundo, y entonces se echó hacia delante. No se dio cuenta de lo que iba a hacer hasta que lo tuvo encima, y cuando eso ocurrió, los labios de ambos se tocaron y Derek le besó.

En los primeros instantes, no pudo reaccionar, fue como si estuviera fuera de su cuerpo, sin poder controlarlo, hasta que una alarma se encendió en su cerebro, abriéndose paso a través del dolor, la tensión y el cansancio, y algo en su mente le gritó _“!Te está besando!”_. Y así era, le estaba besando, los labios sobre los suyos, sabor a sangre, sudor y a Derek, sobre todo a Derek.

Stiles por fin reaccionó, correspondiendo al beso guiado por el instinto, a falta de experiencia, afianzando sus manos en su nuca, sujetándose mientras abría los labios ante el movimiento de los de Derek. El pulso se le aceleró, sintió como si flotara y lo único que lo atara al suelo fuera el licántropo, y sobre todo tenía calor. Lava fundida en el estómago, hierro candente en los labios, y cuando se separaron para respirar, pudo sentir el aliento de ambos entremezclándose, quemándole la piel al igual que sus manos. Stiles volvió a besarle, sin pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, y aquel segundo contacto fue incluso mejor. Se irguió un poco, subiendo sus manos por el pelo del hombre lobo y entregándose totalmente a aquel momento, sin cuestionar, sin dudar. Abrió los labios y al sentir la lengua de Derek tocando la suya, sintió que se moría de nuevo, aunque, de aquella manera, estaba dispuesto a hacerlo. Pero Derek se separó de él apretando los dientes y emitiendo una queja.

 

\- No, no pares de hacer eso, vuelve… - le pidió, sin apartar sus manos de él.

 

Trató de atraerlo hacia él de nuevo, y entonces se dio cuenta de lo que le había hecho separarse, y dejó de hacer fuerza. Derek se había llevado las manos al abdomen, con los dientes apretados en un gesto de dolor, y Stiles se sintió estúpido por olvidar que acababa de recibir la paliza de su vida, había estado a punto de morir, y él sólo estaba tratado de alargar el beso.

 

\- Mierda, lo siento… - le dijo, y Derek negó con la cabeza, probablemente queriendo decir que “ _no tenía importancia_ ”, pero no parecía tener fuerzas para articular palabra. Stiles volvió a ponerse de rodillas – ¿Puedes andar?

 

El hombre lobo decidió responderle intentándolo, aunque un gesto de dolor le contrajo de nuevo el rostro al ponerse en pie. La aguantó, ayudando después a Stiles a levantarse y juntos, cojearon de vuelta a la casa, logrando subir los escalones apoyándose el uno en el otro. Cuando estuvieron arriba, fueron directamente a la habitación del licántropo, derrumbándose en la cama en cuanto estuvieron lo suficientemente cerca. Y entonces Stiles fue realmente consciente de su estado. En el rostro tenía heridas, algunas eran arañazos superficiales y otros eran producto de los numerosos golpes que había recibido, pero la mayoría no parecían demasiado serios teniendo en cuenta que iban a curarse más deprisa que en un humano. Pero el torso era otra cosa… La camiseta que llevaba estaba completamente rasgada, sujeta a su cuerpo por unos cuantos jirones y la gran cantidad de sangre tanto seca como fresca que la manchaban.

Stiles se sentó en la cama a su lado, y le rasgó lo que quedaba de la camiseta mientras Derek parecía estar casi inconsciente. Y en cuanto lo hizo y pudo comprobar la cantidad de lesiones que tenía en aquella parte de su cuerpo, se mordió el labio inferior. Los arañazos y rasguños eran numerosos, las contusiones aún más, pero lo más escalofriante eran los profundos cortes que Patrick le había causado. En el hombro izquierdo, tenía tres incisiones, mientras que la peor parte se la había llevado el torso: las cuatro perfectas marcas de las garras del licántropo iban desde debajo de su pectoral izquierdo hasta la cadera derecha.

 

\- Joder, voy a curarte eso… - le dijo, levantándose sin apoyar el pie herido, pero la mano de Derek asió su muñeca y lo detuvo antes de que hubiera dado un paso.

\- No… ahora no… - susurró, abriendo un poco los ojos.

\- Derek, esa herida tiene una pinta horrible.

\- Porque me la ha hecho otro… licántropo. – dijo, como si eso lo explicara todo, pero al ver que no cedía, añadió: - Se curará.

\- Ya lo sé, las mías también – le replicó, resoplando -. Pero….

 

No pudo terminar su protesta, porque Derek recurrió a las fuerzas que le quedaban tirando de él hacia la cama, y acabó cayendo al colchón a su lado. Suspiró, y fue a protestar, pero de nuevo, el licántropo lo detuvo.

 

\- Es irónico… pero las heridas más graves… son las que hacen que se acelere la curación – le explicó, mirándolo -. No te preocupes, se curarán.

 

Derek parecía totalmente exhausto, y en cuanto se reclinó hacia atrás, Stiles fue consciente de lo tremendamente agotado que estaba. La adrenalina iba desapareciendo, sacando a la superficie el dolor y el cansancio; le palpitaba con olas de dolor la primera herida que Patrick le había hecho al dejarlo inconsciente, y también la mejilla izquierda. Notaba la garganta dolorida, al igual que el cuello. El dolor del costado y el pie habían sido una constante, probablemente por haber hecho demasiados esfuerzos, así que el dolor no fue en aumento, excepto cuando se quitó las zapatillas con ayuda del otro pie y sintió una punzada de dolor.

Stiles miró a Derek, a su lado, que había cerrado los ojos de nuevo, y entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo.

 

\- Eh, no puedes dormirte – le dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro -. Hemos recibido golpes en la cabeza, mi padre… siempre decía que no debía dormirme cuando me pasara eso.

\- A mí no me pasará nada… - murmuró – La curación me adormece, no puedo… quedarme despierto.

\- Oh, claro. En ese caso, duerme – le dijo, pensando en cómo iba a poder permanecer despierto él mismo, cuando estaba agotado.

\- Stiles… - susurró entonces el hombre lobo a su lado, arrastrando las vocales – Gracias por salvarme la vida.

\- Eh, has sido tú el que ha matado a Patrick y el que me ha salvado a mí. Dos veces – le recordó, frunciendo un poco el ceño.

 

Derek abrió los ojos y le miró, y por su mirada, supo que estaba siendo sincero.

 

\- No… Tú le disparaste. Si no hubiera sido por ti… me habría matado – dijo, y sintió un escalofrío sólo al imaginarse esa posibilidad -. Gracias.

\- De nada… - le dijo simplemente, y sonrió. El licántropo también lo hizo, y volvió a cerrar los ojos, suspirando.

 

Stiles fijó la vista en el techo, tratando de resistir al cansancio que amenazaba con cerrarle los párpados, y buscó con su mano la de Derek. Cuando la encontró, encajó los dedos del licántropo entre los suyos.

 

\- Gracias… por salvarme la vida a mí – susurró, refiriéndose no a aquél día, si no a los meses anteriores desde que su padre se había ido de su lado.

 

Se quedó dormido al rato, mecido por el sonido de la respiración del hombre lobo.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Siento el retraso, este se me ha complicado. ¿La razón? Bueno, razones: a) el primer boceto del capitulo fue horrible, y sabía que era horrible, pero estaba bloqueada. Suerte que la increíble [reinadepicas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadepicas) accedió a betearme el fic justo en ese momento y me paró los pies xD. b) El beteo, que ha sido intenso y meticuloso (which I needed), y c) SEPTIEMBRE, EXÁMENES. Son dos palabras que odio, y sin embargo, aquí están. Tendré esta semana que viene dos exámenes, y la siguiente otros dos, lo que significa que he tenido menos tiempo para dedicarle, y tendré menos aún xD.  
> Dicho esto, de nuevo, GRACIAS a [reinadepicas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadepicas). Vino para salvarme en el momento justo.  
> También a todas/os las que comentáis aquí, dejáis kudos, leéis en la sombra, me comentáis por twitter, etc, etc. G-R-A-C-I-A-S.  
> Y este, si no hay muchos cambios, probablemente será el antepenultimo capítulo ;)


	9. nueve

Cuando despertó, lo hizo con un sobresalto mirando a su alrededor, buscando lo que lo había sacado del sueño, pero no había nada ni nadie en la habitación salvo él. Volvió a dejarse caer en el colchón, suspirando, y entonces recordó el día anterior: Patrick, la locura del licántropo, que casi había matado a Derek sólo por el poder del alfa, las heridas, la sangre, el dolor, el miedo, el abrazo de la muerte, que casi lo había envuelto por completo… Se quedó durante unos minutos tendido sobre la cama, sin mover un solo músculo, mientras repasaba todo lo que había ocurrido. Le daba la sensación de que había pasado mucho tiempo atrás, y todo parecía envuelto en una bruma extraña. Debía de ser un efecto del cansancio y el estado en el que se encontraba cuando todo había pasado, pero aun así era extraño.

Pero entonces, se dio cuenta de lo más importante: todo había terminado. Patrick había muerto por fin, Derek se había salvado, él seguía vivo de milagro, y… y el beso. Se mordió el labio inferior en cuanto se acordó de aquello, y fue consciente de que había pasado de verdad: por alguna razón, el hombre lobo le había besado, y había sido el momento más increíble de su vida. La sensación de tener al licántropo tan cerca, el tacto de sus labios… Stiles no pudo evitar sonreír, a pesar de todo lo que había pasado. O más bien, _a causa_ de todo lo que había pasado: porque estaba vivo, y podía alegrarse.

En ese momento, sintió un pinchazo de dolor en el pie, y apretó los dientes, recordando que él también estaba herido. Y cuando miró hacia el origen del dolor, estuvo a punto de marearse: tenía el pie muy hinchado, por lo que no era un simple golpe.

Por fin, decidió levantarse como pudo, y fue cojeando en dirección a la salida para después avanzar apoyándose en la pared hasta el baño. Una vez allí, se miró al espejo y no le gustó lo que vio: La herida de la sien tenía mala pinta, incluso después de que se hubiera lavado la sangre seca de la piel. El cardenal que le había salido en la mejilla tenía un aspecto horrible y supuso que tardaría semanas en desaparecer, y las demás heridas de la cara eran cortes o arañazos. Pero cuando se levantó la camiseta, se encontró con otro moratón a la altura de las costillas, que le ocupaba buena parte del costado, y aquél tampoco tenía muy buena pinta. Decidió que no era momento de darse una ducha, a pesar de estar sucio por la tierra y también algo de sangre, la cual estaba seguro de que no toda era suya. Así que se lavó la cara y las manos, se mojó un poco el pelo y decidió ir a averiguar dónde estaba Derek, aunque no tuvo que buscar demasiado. Cuando bajó al piso inferior, no sin cierto esfuerzo para no apoyar el pie malo, encontró al licántropo sentado a la mesa del salón, con el botiquín abierto y todas las cosas esparcidas. Se había quitado la camiseta, y en el momento en que Stiles llegó, estaba tratando de vendarse el tórax, sin mucho éxito. El hombre lobo subió la mirada hacia él, y esbozó una sonrisa perezosa que hizo que su corazón le diera un vuelco.

 

\- Estás despierto – dijo -. ¿Cómo te encuentras?

 

Stiles le devolvió la sonrisa, y en ese momento quiso besarle. Más que nunca, más que todas aquellas veces en que se había imaginado cómo sería besarle, a qué sabrían sus labios y si de verdad sentiría mariposas en el estómago como decían en las películas románticas. Pero, por supuesto, no lo hizo. En lugar de eso, avanzó a saltitos hacia donde estaba y se sentó en una silla frente a él.

 

\- Estoy… No lo sé. Vivo – le respondió, suspirando -. Déjame a mi, lo estás haciendo mal.

 

Stiles le quitó la venda de las manos, la cual el licántropo le cedió sin rechistar, y comenzó a deshacer lo que había hecho mal. Una vez retirada, volvió a empezar desde el principio: eran las marcas de las cuatro garras de Patrick lo que requerían el vendaje, y tenía el aspecto de una herida en piel humana, sólo que al menos, no parecía infectada. Se sentó al filo de su silla, rodeando pacientemente el cuerpo del licántropo desde debajo de los pectorales hasta casi las caderas, y cuando acabó y se retiró un poco hacia atrás para observar el trabajo, no pudo evitar pensar que parecía una momia. Subió la mirada con una sonrisa en los labios, dispuesto a decirlo en voz alta, pero cuando se encontró con la intensa mirada del licántropo, la broma se desvaneció en su mente.

 

\- ¿Qué? – le preguntó cuando no apartó la mirada en unos segundos, y su pregunta hizo que éste parpadeara varias veces, sacándolo de su ensimismamiento.

\- Nada. ¿Te duele mucho?

 

Derek se echó hacia delante y alzó una mano para rozarle la mejilla con sus dedos, lo que le provocó un escalofrío, aunque en aquella ocasión fue una sensación agradable. El hombre lobo le acarició el sitio donde tenía el moratón, y después subió un poco hasta la sien, donde rodeó la herida con la suavidad que se trata un objeto frágil, cosa que él era para el licántropo. Cuando retiró la mano y volvió a mirarle a los ojos, Stiles fue consciente de lo cerca que estaban sus rostros.

 

\- Debería llevarte al hospital, tienen que verte estas heridas. Y el pie no tiene muy buen aspecto… - dijo, retirándose unos centímetros para poder mirarlo.

\- Er, ya. Lo sé.

\- ¿Te llevo ya, o prefieres comer algo antes? – preguntó haciendo el amago de levantarse.

 

Stiles lo agarró del antebrazo antes de que pudiera impulsarse hacia arriba.

 

\- Espera, no tan deprisa. Sé que tengo que ir al hospital, Derek, pero… Antes de nada, necesito respuestas – le explicó -. Tienes que entender que por mucho que haya podido deducir por mi mismo y por lo que escuché ayer… Tengo tantas preguntas y estoy tan confuso que no se cómo no me ha explotado aún la cabeza.

 

Derek volvió a acomodarse en su silla y asintió lentamente, con la mirada perdida. Soltó su antebrazo y esperó pacientemente unos segundos, mientras el licántropo parecía poner en orden sus ideas. Finalmente, suspiró y se llevó la mano al bolsillo del pantalón, sacando un móvil y dejándolo sobre la mesa. Carraspeó, y por fin comenzó a hablar.

 

\- Es mi móvil. Lo he cogido del cuerpo de Patrick cuando lo he enterrado esta mañana, y… he visto el mensaje – dijo el hombre lobo, y Stiles sintió un escalofrío al recordar aquello, y todo lo que había ocurrido después.

 

Había supuesto por si mismo que el mensaje no lo había enviado Derek, pero ahora que por fin iba a escuchar lo que había pasado, estaba nervioso.

 

\- Hace unos días, lo perdí – dijo señalando el móvil con el dedo índice -, o al menos eso creía. Patrick tuvo que entrar en la casa de alguna manera, y cogerlo. Ayer, cuando llegué de comprar algunas cosas, encontré una nota pegada a la puerta… En ella, decía que te había cogido, y que si quería verte con vida iría enseguida al lago, sin nadie más – continuó, y en ese momento puso los ojos en blanco -. No se me ocurrió que podía ser una trampa, que estabas en tu casa tranquilamente… lo único en lo que pensé en ese momento fue en llegar cuanto antes. Así que simplemente, corrí hacia el bosque, y en el sitio donde me había citado, me encontré una sorpresa nada agradable. En cuanto llegué, vi que había otra nota como la que había encontrado pegada a un árbol, así que fui a cogerla y… Bueno, pisé el suelo, y de pronto me vi rodeado de una nube de polvo de matalobos que me debilitó enseguida – relató, negando la cabeza al recordarlo -. No se cuánto tiempo estuve inconsciente, pero cuando desperté y pude moverme, vine hasta aquí. El resto… ya lo sabes.

 

Derek se pasó una mano por la cara, visiblemente molesto por lo que había pasado y, tras una pausa larga, habló de nuevo.

 

\- Lo siento.

\- No, no digas eso otra vez – le pidió Stiles, echándose hacia delante y alargando la mano para ponerla sobre la suya, pero antes de que pudiera tocarlo, el licántropo se levantó bruscamente, dándole la espalda.

 

\- Debería de haberlo pensado, tendría que habérseme ocurrido que Patrick no se iría así como así… No debería haber hecho que te fueras, fue una idea horrible… ¡Maldita sea, un alfa protege a la manada, no la lanza al peligro! – exclamó, dándose la vuelta con los ojos brillándole por la rabia hacia sí mismo.

 

Stiles se sorprendió ante el brillo escarlata que brillaba en sus pupilas, pero hacía tiempo que había dejado de temer el color de sus ojos, pues sólo eran una reacción a su estado de ánimo.

 

\- Tienes razón, fue una decisión estúpida – admitió, lo que hizo que Derek le mirara frunciendo un poco más el ceño. El brillo rojo desapareció, dejando una expresión confundida en su rostro -. Lo fue. Tomas algunas decisiones horribles como alfa, y lo sabes. Pero… – se apresuró a añadir, antes de que pareciese que estaba sermoneándole – eres un _alfa_. Es decir, fuiste criado como hombre lobo, vale, pero nadie te enseñó a perder a toda tu familia y luego a ser un gran líder.

 

Se sentó al filo de la silla, como si eso lo acercara un poco más al licántropo.

 

\- Lo que intento decirte, sin mucho éxito, es… Que tu no tienes la culpa de que un psicópata quisiera matarte para ser más fuerte, y de que ese mismo psicópata se obsesionara de una manera extraña conmigo y quisiera jugar de una forma bastante macabra con nosotros.

 

Stiles miró a Derek a los ojos, pero éste bajó la mirada.

 

\- Aun así…

\- No – le cortó de manera tajante -. Estamos vivos. Eso es lo único que importa ahora mismo – le dijo, y notó las lágrimas agolpándose en sus párpados -. ¿Sabes? Cuando Patrick estaba estrangulándome, pensé en todas las cosas que iba a perderme al morir. No iba a ver nunca más a mis amigos, ni ir a la universidad, ni vivir todas las experiencias vitales de la vida… ni podría decirte lo que siento.

 

El licántropo levantó la mirada al escuchar aquellas palabras, con un gesto de sorpresa que no pudo ocultar a tiempo. Stiles sintió que le temblaban las manos, pero trató de que no se notara en su rostro, por muy estúpido que fuera, ya que Derek podía escuchar perfectamente los latidos de su corazón, y oler todos y cada uno de los sentimientos que emanaban de él.

 

\- Creo que aun no ha pasado el tiempo de hacer las preguntas, así que… - dijo, echándose de nuevo hacia atrás en la silla, mientras que el hombre lobo permanecía como una estatua en la misma postura desde hacía minutos - ¿Por qué me cogió Patrick? ¿Si sólo quería matarte, por qué montar todo… eso? Se que estaba bastante ido, pero…

 

Derek le sostuvo la mirada unos segundos antes de rendirse y volver a bajarla.

 

\- Ya sabes por qué, Stiles.

 

El licántropo volvió a darle la espalda, apoyando ambas manos en el espaldar del sofá. Tenía los hombros tensos, y aun con su oído humano, podía escucharle respirar más rápido de lo normal.

 

\- No, no lo sé, Derek. Es decir… - trató de explicarse, pasándose una mano por el rostro – Necesito que me lo digas. Estoy harto de tener que adivinar, de preguntarme si lo que sospecho será cierto o sólo un maldito producto de mi imaginación. Quiero una respuesta clara sólo por una vez, y no tener que pasarme noches en vela pensando que debería haber preguntado, o que tal vez diciendo otra cosa todo habría estado más claro, o…

\- Stiles – dijo el alfa para frenarlo.

 

No se había dado cuenta, pero en algún momento de su discurso, se había acercado a él. Se había agachado para sujetarlo por los hombros y conseguir calmarlo.

 

\- Por favor – le dijo simplemente.

 

Derek le miró intensamente a los ojos durante unos segundos, y después volvió a desviar la mirada, como si quemase. Se mordió el labio inferior, y Stiles no pudo evitar fijarse en las pestañas del licántropo, en la curva de su nariz y finalmente en sus labios.

 

\- No hagas eso – le riñó el hombre lobo, mirándole de nuevo y levantándose, retirando a su vez las manos de sus hombros.

\- ¿Hacer qué? –preguntó, confuso.

\- Sentir… con tanta intensidad. No puedo oler otra cosa aparte de tu deseo.

 

Stiles abrió mucho los ojos y dibujó un círculo con los labios. Sintió cómo la sangre se le agolpaba en el rostro, y quiso que la tierra se abriese en ese momento para tragárselo.

 

\- No… no te avergüences – le pidió Derek alargando una mano, pero retirándola justo antes de tocarle.

\- ¿Qué no me avergüence? – preguntó con una carcajada, tapándose la cara con una mano.

\- No es algo de lo que debas estar avergonzado. Es sólo que… se me hace difícil pensar cuando huelo _eso_ en ti.

 

Stiles sintió algo extraño en la boca del estómago, que hizo retroceder el bochorno. Hizo un hueco entre los dedos y miró al licántropo. Era él el que parecía avergonzado en ese momento.

 

\- ¿Qué quieres… decir? – preguntó con cautela, retirando la mano de su rostro.

 

Derek le miró un segundo y después puso los ojos en blanco y le dio la espalda de nuevo, resoplando.

 

\- Creía que era obvio, Stiles – le respondió.

\- ¿Obvio? Perdona, ¿has dicho obvio? Porque déjame decirte que nada de esto es obvio. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué me acogiste en tu casa? ¿Por qué me tratas bien? ¿Por qué tu lobo no me ataca? ¿Por qué Patrick me cogió si era a ti a quien quería? ¿¿POR QUÉ??

 

Cuando acabó, tuvo que aspirar una bocanada de aire para recuperar el aliento. El licántropo se había girado de nuevo y lo miraba con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- Todas esas preguntas tienen una sola respuesta – susurró.

 

Stiles sintió que el corazón iba a salírsele del pecho, y no por la falta de oxígeno. No era posible que realmente Derek estuviera diciendo lo que estaba diciendo… ¿O sí? Se levantó con cierto esfuerzo para no apoyar el pie herido, y consiguió dar un par de pasos antes de tener que apoyarse en el respaldo de otra silla, y miró al hombre lobo a los ojos.

 

\- Se me dan fatal estas cosas, así que si no estás hablando de lo que creo que estás hablando, sería mejor que me pararas ahora para que no haga el ridículo de mi vida, pero si resulta que sí estás hablando de lo que creo que estás hablando…

 

Dejó la frase inacabada, en el aire, y esperó a que Derek hiciera el siguiente movimiento. Y cuando el hombre lobo cerró los ojos durante un segundo y sus hombros se hundieron un poco, Stiles temió que hubiera ocurrido la primera opción: el ridículo.

 

\- Oh, Dios, no me puedo creer que haya sido tan iluso…

\- No eres un iluso – le cortó el alfa, que cambió el peso de una pierna a otra sin moverse del sitio -. La razón por la que Patrick te cogió, y no me mató simplemente, fue por una parte porque… creo que se encaprichó contigo. Pero no fue sólo eso. Podría simplemente haberte cogido después de haberme matado, pero lo que realmente quería era causarme dolor. No físico, ya me entiendes. Así que te cogió, dejó que te viera, que la visión de ti allí, entre sus garras, me llenara de rabia y ello me impidiera pensar con claridad. Él sabía que no tenía opción de matarme en un combate justo, así que por eso recurrió al matalobos, y… al truco más viejo: hacer que las emociones nublen al oponente. Y eso fue lo que hizo conmigo.

\- ¿Emociones? – preguntó con un hilo de voz.

\- Venga ya, Stiles, no me hagas decirlo. Si tu crees que se te dan mal este tipo de cosas, no te has parado a pensar en cómo se me da a mi.

 

Y en ese momento, lo supo: Derek sentía algo por él. Todas las veces que lo había sospechado y lo había descartado de su mente porque sonaba ridículo e imposible: cómo iba el gran alfa Hale, que hasta hacía unos meses su método de comunicación principal eran los gruñidos y las miradas asesinas, a sentir algo por el esmirriado humano que era la sombra de Scott McCall. Pero no podía haber otra interpretación. Se lo había negado muchas veces, y había tratado de buscar explicaciones alternativas para las cosas que el licántropo hacía, pero aquello no tenía otra explicación posible. El beso que le había dado el día anterior, y todo lo que le estaba diciendo en ese momento eran la confirmación.

Se le aceleró el corazón aún más cuando Stiles se soltó del respaldo de la silla y dio un paso que en realidad fue un pequeño salto hacia Derek. Y luego otro, y otro más, y se encontró justo a su lado, con sólo unos centímetros separándolo de él. El licántropo bajó la mirada para evitar la suya, y se dio cuenta de que, aunque él era totalmente nuevo en aquello, el hombre lobo no debía de tener mucha más experiencia, y también debía de costarle manejar aquella situación. A Stiles siempre le había aterrado el momento en que tuviera una oportunidad como aquella, con quien fuera, porque estaba seguro de que no sabría cómo llevarla adelante, cómo reaccionar. Pero la perspectiva de aprenderlo todo sobre la marcha con el licántropo… no sonaba tan aterrador.

Así que cuando alzó una mano hacia el rostro de Derek, estaba decidido, seguro de que lo iba a hacer y sin rastro de temor alguno… hasta que el hombre lobo lo agarró de la muñeca antes de que rozara su piel, y la dejó allí, suspendida a su lado.

 

\- Stiles... Lo que intento decirte, es que lo que yo sienta no importa. Nosotros no… - dijo, y alzó la mirada para clavarla en sus ojos antes de continuar – No podemos estar juntos.

 

Stiles frunció el ceño y guardó silencio, y al poco sintió algo que le subió desde el estómago hasta la garganta, explotando en una carcajada que le hizo doblarse un poco y librar la mano de la presa de Derek. Se apoyó en el brazo hombre lobo para no perder el equilibrio mientras se reía, y notaba su pecho vibrar. Cuando consiguió recomponerse, se irguió, y tuvo que aguantar de nuevo la risa al ver la expresión de desconcierto del licántropo.

 

\- ¿Qué…? - comenzó a preguntar Derek, pero no encontró las palabras adecuadas, pues dejó la frase a medias.

\- Todos estos meses... – comenzó a hablar, limpiándose de los ojos las lágrimas producidas, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, por la risa – pensaba que era una tontería tan siquiera plantearme estar contigo, pero porque es ridículo pensar que tu puedas… ¡sentir algo por mí! ¡Y tu dices que no podemos!

 

Stiles sintió ganas de reír de nuevo, pero vio el rostro del licántropo y se contuvo. Le soltó el brazo y se aclaró la garganta.

 

\- De acuerdo, lo siento. Es sólo que… admite que es ridículo, esta situación… No se cual de los dos es más idiota – murmuró negando con la cabeza, casi para sí mismo.

\- No es ridículo – dijo por fin, terco -. Créeme cuando te digo que he pensado en ello… _mucho_. Y hay demasiadas cosas que se interponen.

\- Vale, pues dime una sola razón por la que no pueda besarte ahora mismo – le retó, sin ni siquiera parpadear a pesar de lo que acababa de decir -. Una razón de verdad.

 

Derek apretó los párpados y suspiró. Cuando, tras unos segundos, volvió a mirarle, tenía la mirada más triste que nunca.

 

\- Es demasiado complicado – insistió -. Tu edad, mi edad, el hecho de que eres humano y podría matarte si me descuido, el que yo sea el alfa y eso te ponga aún en más peligro… - el licántropo dejó de hablar, negando con la cabeza, como si estuviera tratando de pensar más razones, sin encontrarlas.

 

Stiles guardó silencio unos segundos, y cuando el hombre lobo suspiró de nuevo, llegó su turno de hablar.

 

\- Vale, ¿lo primero? Dime una sola relación que no sea complicada. Y lo segundo: tengo edad suficiente para tomar mis propias decisiones; no me importa la diferencia de edad; te aseguro que aunque pierdas el control, tu lobo no va a atacarme, lo he comprobado; y me da igual que seas alfa y eso me ponga en peligro. Ya te lo he dicho, _ya_ estaba en peligro antes, la vida es peligrosa rodeado de licántropos, ¿pero sabes qué? No lo cambiaría por nada. No quiero estar encerrado en una urna que me proteja. Prefiero arriesgarme y vivir una vida, a estar a salvo y no vivir de verdad.

 

El licántropo bajó la mirada y frunció el ceño, como si sus palabras le hubieran dolido físicamente.

 

\- ¿Alguna otra cosa? – preguntó Stiles, encogiéndose de hombros.

\- No funcionará…

\- ¿Por qué? - exclamó, empezando a perder la paciencia – He rebatido todos y cada uno de tus argumentos, tu, increíblemente, sientes algo por mi, y yo… claramente siento algo por ti.

\- Cuando tenía tu edad también creí estar enamorado – le dijo volviendo a mirarle a los ojos, con la mirada endurecida, probablemente al recordar a Kate, y todo lo que le había ocurrido después -. Eres humano, se te pasará, te enamorarás de otra persona y podréis vivir una vida larga y segura.

 

Stiles se echó hacia atrás, cojeando, como si Derek lo hubiera abofeteado.

 

\- Espera, ¿crees que esto es un enamoramiento pasajero? – le preguntó, y cuando el licántropo desvió la mirada y cerró los ojos, se acercó un poco a él – Porque no lo es, te lo aseguro. Yo _sé_ lo que es un enamoramiento pasajero, lo he vivido. Lo que sentía por Lydia… ni siquiera la conocía de verdad, pero creía estar enamorado de ella. Pero, ¿esto? – dijo, apoyando una mano en su pecho, a lo que el otro respondió tensando los músculos de los brazos – Esto es distinto, lo siento en cada parte de mi ser, en cada músculo y cada fibra… Derek, nunca he estado tan seguro en toda mi vida de lo que siento por alguien.

 

El hombre lobo volvió a abrir los ojos y lo miró, y supo que le había derrotado en aquel juego de intentar apartarle. Una sonrisa se apoderó de sus labios, curvándolos hacia arriba, y sintió de nuevo aquella sensación en el estómago.

 

\- Si tienes alguna otra razón estúpida que quieras discutir, ahora sería un buen momento, porque si no, me gustaría besarte ahora mismo, aunque al mismo tiempo estoy aterrado – confesó, soltando una risa nerviosa.

 

Derek sonrió a su pesar, y Stiles sintió que el pecho se le hinchaba de pura felicidad. Se acercó un poco más a él y subió la mano que había reposado en su pecho hasta su cuello, donde se apoyó mientras acercaba su frente a la del licántropo, hasta que se tocaron. Sintió una de sus manos en su cintura, sujetándolo para que no se cayera por culpa del pie.

 

\- Sigue siendo una mala idea, Stiles…  - susurró Derek, y su aliento le hizo cosquillas.

\- Las malas ideas siempre son las mejores – respondió, ensanchando la sonrisa.

\- ¿Y si no funciona?

\- Lo haremos funcionar. Si no, le pediré a mi mejor amigo licántropo que te de una paliza. Es muy fuerte, ¿sabes? – bromeó, y casi podía sentir la sonrisa del hombre lobo.

\- Ya no me quedan más argumentos – admitió.

 

Stiles se echó hacia atrás para mirarle, y puso los ojos en blanco.

 

\- Por fin, ¡creí que no se terminarían nunca!

 

Pero pese a estar bromeando, sintió de nuevo que el pecho se le hinchaba, y le costó respirar. En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo que todo aquello significaba, y la intensidad de lo que sintió lo asustó un poco, así que retrocedió un paso y tragó saliva.

 

\- Oye… no se me da bien esto, así que si vas a besarme en algún momento, ahora lo cierto es que sería una muy buena-

 

Los labios de Derek lo silenciaron por fin, y a él le flaquearon las piernas. Rodeó su cuello con los brazos en cuanto sintió sus labios, y le respondió al beso de la única forma que pudo: dejándose llevar. Al principio, el licántropo estaba tenso, como si temiera hacerle daño si se relajaba, así que Stiles se calmó poco a poco, soltó un poco su agarre y se permitió acariciarle el pelo a la altura de la nuca, mientras abría los labios, concediéndole permiso y pidiéndole más, más y más. El hombre lobo pareció entenderlo, porque lo siguiente que hizo fue agarrarlo a la altura de las axilas y alzarlo como si no pesara nada. El beso apenas se interrumpió mientras lo llevaba en volandas hasta el espaldar del sofá, pero cuando lo dejó, cortó el contacto y él emitió un gruñido como queja.

 

\- Espera… - le pidió el licántropo cuando hizo ademán de abalanzarse de nuevo sobre él. Derek tragó saliva, y lo miró muy serio - ¿Estás… completamente seguro? Porque no quiero que hagas nada que no quieras hacer, así que…

\- Derek – lo cortó él, poniéndole las manos sobre los hombros y zarandeándolo un poco -, hablas demasiado.

 

Aquél comentario era demasiado irónico hasta para él, como así seguramente lo pensó Derek al arrugar la frente, así que no pudo evitar reírse mientras agarraba al licántropo del cuello y tiraba de él para volver a besarlo.

Y en aquella ocasión él inició el contacto, besándole el labio superior, recreándose con el roce de su barba, abriendo las piernas para dejar que el alfa se pegara más a él, al tiempo que también entreabría los labios, con el corazón estallándole en estampida cuando sintió su lengua por primera vez. Stiles se escuchó a sí mismo gemir cuando ambos se separaron unos segundos en busca de oxígeno, y miró al licántropo a los ojos; aquellos ojos de un verde misterioso que casi se acercaba al gris. Se deleitó con el color de sus labios, y no pudo evitar pensar que era él el causante de que el alfa respirara entrecortadamente, con las mejillas encendidas, la mirada brillante y el pelo despeinado. Y le encantaba.

Trasladó las manos de su cuello hasta el nacimiento del pelo, y comenzó a subir los dedos por sus sienes, dejando que el pelo del licántropo le pasara entre los dedos y volviera a su sitio tras su paso. Cuando acabó, de nuevo en su nuca, sonrió y rodeó su cuello con los brazos. Derek lo miraba fijamente, divertido.

 

\- Tengo que llevarte al hospital – le dijo en un susurro.

\- ¿Ahora? – protestó Stiles, disgustado porque aquel momento tuviera que acabar por su estúpido pie.

\- Si, ahora. ¿O prefieres quedarte cojo? No pienso llevarte a cuestas a todos lados, que lo sepas.

 

Hizo un puchero con los labios, y Derek soltó una carcajada. Le vibró el pecho por la risa del licántropo, y pensó que nunca se acostumbraría a aquel sonido tan maravilloso.

 

\- Está bien, te llevo a cuestas pero sólo hasta el coche.

 

Stiles sonrió, satisfecho. El licántropo se vistió con su camiseta, haciendo un par de muecas de dolor que no le pasaron desapercibidas, y cuando estuvo listo, cumplió lo que había prometido y lo llevó a cuestas hasta el Jeep. Condujo él, y durante el viaje al hospital, no pudo evitar sentirse simplemente feliz. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De nuevo, siento la tardanza. Espero no tardar tanto para el último, sobre todo porque tengo otro fic entre manos.
> 
> Mil y una gracias a todos los que habéis comentado, dejado kudos, a los que me habéis twitteado, o simplemente a los que leen desde las sombras :) GRACIAS.  
> De nuevo, Gracias a [reinadepicas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/reinadepicas) por toda su ayuda.


	10. diez

 

Cuando llegaron al hospital, estuvieron a punto de causarles un ataque a las enfermeras al ver el estado en que se encontraban ambos. Les costó bastante convencerlas de que no llamaran a la policía, pero por suerte, la madre de Scott estaba allí y les ayudó a evitarlo. En una consulta privada, trató de pedirles explicaciones a ambos mientras comenzaba a curar a Stiles, pero Derek se quedó callado, sin saber qué decir, así que tuvo que recurrir a su ingenio para explicarle cómo un par de tipos habían intentado atracarles y habían usado la fuerza para ello. Era una historia estúpida y difícil de creer por la falta de detalles que Stiles fue capaz de darle, pero Melissa alzó una ceja, apretó los labios y continuó trabajando. Supo que ella sabía que mentía, pero lo dejó pasar por alguna razón y se lo agradeció mentalmente.

Melissa le curó las heridas de la cara y comprobó que no tuviera ninguna costilla rota bajo el gran moratón del abdomen. Cuando llegó al pie, torció el gesto y le dijo que tenía un esguince leve. Se lo vendó y le puso una malla, además de recetarle analgésicos y antiinflamatorios. Iba a tener que cambiarse el vendaje cada tres días, aplicarse hielo y guardar reposo, y cuando Melissa le dijo que aquello duraría al menos tres semanas, quiso morirse. Tres semanas de no poder casi moverse para él eran una maldición, por no hablar de que además el instituto comenzaba la siguiente semana, por lo que iba a empezar su último curso con muletas.

Cuando hubo acabado con él, Melissa trató de ir hasta Derek con los utensilios para curarle, pero él se puso muy tenso y se negó, lo que la confundió aún más. Tenía cortes y magulladuras en toda la cara, y eso era sólo lo que se veía. Si hubiera visto el estado de su torso se habría desmayado.

Cuando por fin acabaron, los dejó ir con un bote de cada medicamento, la receta para comprar más cuando los terminara, y con la promesa de que guardaría reposo, y aquello último lo dijo mirando a Derek y apuntándolo con el dedo índice, por lo que el hombre lobo asintió enseguida. Stiles estaba seguro de que Melissa no sabía qué clase de relación tenían, pero aquello le hizo bastante gracia. Justo antes de salir por la puerta, la madre de Scott lo retuvo después de que el licántropo saliera delante de él y le miró a los ojos.

 

\- Stiles, ¿estás… bien?

 

Conocía aquella mirada, que decía “ _siento mucho que tu padre haya muerto y seas huérfano_ ”, pero Stiles no se sintió mal cuando escuchó su pregunta. En lugar de eso, se sintió agradecido, y sonrió un poco a Melissa.

 

\- Si, estoy bien. Gracias por todo, señora McCall. Es usted la mejor.

 

La madre de Scott le sonrió y finalmente lo abrazó, con cuidado de no presionarle ninguna de las heridas recién curadas.

 

\- Ya sabes que, si necesitas algo, tanto Scott como yo estamos para lo que sea, ¿de acuerdo? – le preguntó. Él asintió y le dio las gracias de nuevo, saliendo de la habitación.

 

 

 

En el coche, de vuelta a la casa, Stiles le pidió un favor al hombre lobo, y él aceptó enseguida. Llegaron en cuestión de minutos al cementerio de Beacon Hills, y el licántropo le ayudó a salir del coche con su nuevo pie de doble tamaño y las muletas que le habían dado, pero cuando Derek comenzó a caminar a su lado, él se detuvo.

 

\- ¿Podrías… darme un minuto? Me gustaría estar a solas un momento – le pidió.

\- Claro. ¿Puedes ir tu solo? – le preguntó, señalando las muletas.

\- Me las apañaré.

 

Le dedicó una breve sonrisa, y el hombre lobo asintió.

 

\- Te espero aquí – le dijo, metiendo las manos en los bolsillos de la chaqueta y apoyándose en el capó del Camaro con un leve gesto de dolor que no le pasó desapercibido.

 

Stiles fue con dificultad hasta el lugar donde estaban enterrados sus padres y trastabilló hasta apoyarse contra la lápida para no caer.

 

\- Hola… - comenzó a decir una vez se hubo arrodillado frente, y se aclaró la garganta. Como siempre, se sintió estúpido por hablar con un trozo de piedra, pero necesitaba hacerlo. Necesitaba hablar con ellos, incluso aunque ellos no le escuchasen -. Siento no haber venido últimamente. He estado… ocupado – resumió, porque incluso aunque estuviera hablando con dos piedras, no quería contar todo lo que le había pasado aquellas semanas -. Sólo quería deciros que he llegado a la conclusión de que, aunque voy a echaros de menos cada momento de cada día del resto de mi vida… creo que puedo ser feliz – Stiles sintió las lágrimas acudir a sus ojos, y esa vez, la mayoría eran de felicidad -. Lo cierto es que no se si aprobarías a Derek, teniendo en cuenta que de hecho tú lo detuviste, papá. A mamá seguro que si le gustaría, ella siempre trataba de buscar lo bueno de cada persona aunque fuera la peor persona del mundo, y seguro que habría visto antes que yo todo lo bueno que tiene Derek. Pero al final ambos tendríais que aprobarlo, porque… creo le quiero – dijo, y soltó una carcajada al decirlo en voz alta y darse cuenta de que era cierto -. Si, le quiero. Y voy a ser feliz. Os lo prometo.

 

Stiles se limpió las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y, tras rozar con las yemas de los dedos las dos lápidas una última vez, cogió las muletas y se encaminó de vuelta a donde estaba el coche.

 

*****

 

Derek le abrió la puerta y cuando entró, ni siquiera se lo pensó antes de dirigirse hacia las escaleras. Las subió con ayuda de las muletas y del propio licántropo, y cojeó hasta el baño.

 

\- Necesito darme una ducha – dijo, aunque era bastante obvio. Pero entonces cayó en la cuenta de algo -. Dios, debo de oler fatal, y con tu sentido del olfato… – dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 

Derek soltó una carcajada al tiempo que le abría la puerta del baño, por lo que se inclinó un poco sobre él y aspiró por la nariz como un perro.

 

\- Esto va a sonar un poco raro, pero… incluso tu peor olor es el mejor para mi.

\- Tienes razón, eso ha sonado muy raro. Y creo que también un poco romántico – le concedió con una media sonrisa.

 

Derek le llevó una toalla limpia y ropa de la maleta que habían ido a recoger de la casa de Stiles al salir del hospital y antes de ir al cementerio. Tal vez empezar una relación viviendo juntos no era lo normal, pero, ¿había algo que fuera normal entre ellos? Además, el licántropo se había negado en redondo cuando Stiles le había dicho que podía cuidar de sí mismo. “ _No vas a irte a vivir sólo teniendo el pie así_ ”, le había dicho, tajante, en el coche, y Stiles no había replicado.

 

\- ¿Necesitas una mano? – le preguntó el hombre lobo cuando le dio las prendas y Stiles entró en el baño.

\- Eh… - balbuceó tratando de no reírse mientras sentía que se ponía rojo, puesto que estaba a punto de meterse en la ducha y aquella frase tenía varias interpretaciones.

\- ¡No! No me refería… No _esa_ clase de… ¡Serás malpensado! – le dijo atropelladamente Derek, y no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada – Vale, ya me voy, simplemente… llámame si necesitas algo. Idiota – añadió en un susurro antes de cerrar la puerta.

\- Eh, ¡que te he escuchado!

 

Stiles negó con la cabeza, sintiendo un cosquilleo en el estómago. Pero después de que Derek se fuera, analizó la situación y realmente iba a costarle: tenía que ducharse sin mojarse el pie. Al final tuvo que hacerlo sentado, puesto que mantener el equilibrio con un pie colgando fuera de la ducha y el otro dentro no era una opción.

Una vez estuvo duchado y cambiado, se sintió casi nuevo, si no fuera por todas las heridas en su piel que le recordaban a cada movimiento la paliza que había recibido y que le hacían querer tener la capacidad de curación de los licántropos. Derek subió para ayudarlo a bajar al piso inferior, y después fue su turno para ducharse. Stiles le esperó en el sofá haciendo zapping sin ver realmente la televisión. Se sentía realmente cansado, a pesar de haber dormido mucho, así que cuando Derek bajó las escaleras, estaba luchando para que no se le cerraran los ojos.

 

\- Hey – saludó al hombre lobo mientras esbozaba con una sonrisa perezosa.

\- Hey.

 

Derek no se sentó a su lado, si no que se inclinó sobre la espalda del sofá, justo detrás de él.

 

\- Oye… Ya que no hemos desayunado ni tampoco comido, ¿qué te parece una merienda-cena? – le preguntó en voz baja, muy cerca de su oreja.

 

A Stiles se le puso la piel de gallina, tanto por el aliento del licántropo contra su piel como por el olor que le invadió los sentidos: olor a limpio, a champú de menta mezclado con el olor particular de Derek. Estuvo a punto de tener una erección allí mismo.

 

\- Me… parece estupendo.

 

Escuchó a Derek reírse por lo bajo mientras se apartaba de él y se dirigía hacia la cocina, y enrojeció de nuevo de vergüenza: el licántropo había notado su excitación.

Trató de ayudarle a preparar la cena, pero el hombre lobo se lo impidió gritándole desde la cocina que si ponía un pie allí, se lo cortaría él mismo. Sabía que no era cierto, pero Stiles resopló y se quedó sentado, asimilando la forma en la que serían las cosas las siguientes semanas: Derek no iba a dejarle hacer casi nada.

Cenaron en el sofá tal como habían hecho la vez en que Derek había sido herido por uno de los hombres de los Argent, solo que en aquella ocasión las piernas de Stiles estaban sobre el regazo del licántropo. Comieron en silencio, y mientras lo hacía, pensó en cómo abordaría todos los temas que tenían pendientes para discutir: qué iban a hacer ahora, qué tipo de relación iban a tener, cómo iban a llevarlo… Pero cuando terminaron de cenar, a Stiles volvió a invadirle el cansancio, y el hombre lobo tampoco parecía demasiado espabilado.

 

\- Creo que ambos necesitamos una buena noche de descanso – le dijo Derek apartando con cuidado la pierna de su regazo y levantándose con su plato en la mano.

 

Stiles se echó hacia delante y lo agarró del antebrazo.

 

\- Espera, antes de nada… ¿puedes acercarte?

 

El licántropo frunció el ceño, pero asintió. Dejó el plato de la mesa y se puso junto a él, inclinándose un poco. Stiles le agarró del cuello de la camisa y lo atrajo hacia él, haciendo que sus narices se tocaran, pero sin que los labios se juntasen. Dejó al licántropo en aquella posición unos segundos, aspirando su olor y sintiendo su aliento contra su piel. Y entonces le besó. Lento y delicado, moviendo los labios al compás de los latidos de su corazón, que en aquella ocasión eran pausados. Trasladó las manos al cuello de Derek, donde se agarró antes de buscar con su lengua la del licántropo, y sintió entonces sus manos en su espalda. Cuando se separaron, esbozó una sonrisa cansada mientras recuperaba el aliento sin separar la frente de la del hombre lobo.

 

\- ¿Qué ha sido eso? – le preguntó él en un susurro.

\- Tenía muchas ganas de hacerlo.

 

Se separó para poder verle, y vio que Derek también estaba sonriendo. En ese momento sintió de nuevo que el pecho se le hinchaba de felicidad, así que soltó a Derek y se dejó caer en el sofá.

 

\- Me parece una buena razón – le contestó el hombre lobo.

 

Estuvieron de acuerdo en que era momento de ir a dormir, y cuando subieron al piso superior, Stiles decidió dormir en su cama, separado de Derek. Habían dormido juntos varias veces, pero en ese momento era distinto, porque eran algo _más_.  Así que, tras un último beso de buenas noches, ambos se fueron a sus dormitorios, para pasar una noche sin rastro de pesadillas.

 

*****

 

A la mañana siguiente, Stiles se despertó sobresaltado por un ruido. El corazón le latía muy rápido, y el miedo lo invadió en segundos mientras miraba a su alrededor intentando descubrir el origen del sonido. Entonces, escuchó la puerta principal de la casa abriéndose y la voz de alguien que sólo podía ser Scott gritando algo, y por fin respiró tranquilo. Pero aquello lo asustó un poco: el miedo por todo lo que había pasado no se había ido del todo, seguía allí y probablemente iba a hacer falta mucho tiempo para que desapareciera por completo.

Se levantó y, una vez se hubo vestido y aseado, bajó lo más rápido que pudo las escaleras con ayuda de las muletas. En cuanto bajó el último escalón con cuidado, un repentino Scott McCall lo arrolló en un abrazo que estuvo a punto de partirle algo.

 

\- Yo también me alegro de verte, tío… - le dijo con voz estrangulada y una mueca de dolor por el costado.

 

Pero, para su sorpresa, cuando se separó de él Scott lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

 

\- ¿Te parece bonito? Tener que enterarme de… ¡esto! – dijo señalándole el pie – por mi madre. ¡Por mi madre! Si no estuvieras ya malherido te daría una patada en el culo.

 

Stiles sonrió y le dio una palmada a Scott en el pecho.

 

\- Yo también te quiero, Scotty - le dijo, y lo atrajo hacia él para abrazarle de nuevo.

 

En ese momento apareció Derek por la puerta de la cocina, y le dedicó una media sonrisa mientras aún estaba abrazado a su amigo.

 

\- Bueno… pero no volváis a hacer eso, cuando mi madre me lo contó anoche os llamé y ninguno cogisteis el móvil que, por cierto, ¿sabéis para qué sirven? Porque no lo parece…

 

Stiles sonrió de nuevo casi sin querer, pero escuchó atentamente y asintió mientras Scott les regañaba. Los tres salieron al porche, donde se sentaron mientras el licántropo seguía con el sermón. De pronto, dejó de hablar y le miró como si se hubiera dado cuenta de que estaba allí. Acto seguido, le escuchó aspirar por la nariz un par de veces como un sabueso, y abrió mucho los ojos, alternando la mirada entre ambos.

 

\- ¡Os habéis besado!

 

Stiles estaba en medio, y en ese momento miró brevemente a Derek y después se hundió en la silla mientras se ponía rojo de la vergüenza. Le había hablado a Scott de lo que sentía, pero otra cosa era que su amigo _oliera_ que se habían besado.

 

\- Malditos super poderes hombre lobo… - masculló entre dientes.

\- ¿Así que es cierto? – preguntó Scott, esta vez con una sonrisa de felicidad dibujada en el rostro.

 

Derek se levantó soltando todo el aire entre los dientes.

 

\- Creo que voy a… hacer… me voy– confesó, sin molestarse en encontrar una excusa.

 

Antes de irse, puso la mano sobre el hombro de Stiles y se lo apretó suavemente, como diciéndole “ _te compadezco_ ”. Después, simplemente entró en la casa. Cuando trasladó la mirada de la puerta por la que acababa de desaparecer el licántropo hasta su mejor amigo, soltó una carcajada. Scott le observaba impaciente, con una sonrisa y la cara de un cachorro que quiere su nuevo juguete.

 

\- ¿Qué? No me mires así…

\- ¿Cómo que qué? ¡Qué ha pasado!

\- Bueno, ya lo has adivinado, nos besamos… varias veces – añadió, carraspeando.

\- ¿Cuándo, Stiles? ¿Cómo? Es decir, no quiero los detalles, sólo… ¿Qué pasó?

\- Bueno, pues fue… - se paró un momento a pensar y entonces cayó en la cuenta – Vaya, fue hace _dos días_.

\- Fue cuando… ¿Os atacó? – dijo eligiendo bien las palabras.

\- Si… Oye, Scott, ¿cuánto hace de…? _Ya sabes_. ¿Cuánto hace que estoy aquí?

\- Pues… - Scott miró hacia arriba entrecerrando los ojos, haciendo cuentas, y después volvió a mirarle - Unos dos meses, creo.

 

Stiles se echó hacia atrás en la silla y soltó todo el aire de una vez.

 

\- Vaya, parece que haya pasado una eternidad…

 

Se mordió el labio inferior y se pasó las manos por la cara. Realmente habían ocurrido muchísimas cosas en muy poco tiempo. Ni siquiera había digerido por completo lo de su padre, y ya tenía muchas más cosas en las que pensar con calma, pero todo ocurría a tanta velocidad que no le daba tiempo a ello.

 

\- Lo siento… - le dijo su amigo, bajando un poco la mirada.

\- No, no es... Es sólo que,  con todo lo que nos ha pasado en un año, a veces olvido que aún tenemos dieciséis años.

\- Lo sé... Aunque ahora que lo pienso, ¡tu cumpleaños es dentro de muy poco!

 

Scott sonrió de nuevo con los ojos brillantes, y Stiles tuvo que sonreír, era inevitable.

 

\- Si, _aunque_ – se apresuró a decir, apuntándole con el dedo índice – no quiero que organices una fiesta enorme con gente que ni siquiera conozco o algo así.

\- Pero…

\- Scott McCall.

\- ¡Sólo vas a cumplir diecisiete una vez en la vida…!

\- Sólo voy a cumplir cada año una vez en la vida, eso es una chorrada.

\- Pero-

\- Pero nada, prométemelo. Soy un inválido, no le puedes negar un deseo a un inválido.

 

Por si su argumento no había sido lo suficientemente persuasivo, utilizó la mirada que decía “ _esto es realmente serio_ ”, arrugando la frente, abriendo mucho los ojos y frunciendo los labios. Scott le aguantó la mirada unos segundos, pero finalmente suspiró.

 

\- Está bien… Nada de una fiesta enorme – accedió a regañadientes.

\- Con un montón de extraños – le recordó.

\- Nada de una fiesta enorme con un montón de extraños – volvió a formular, moviendo la cabeza mientras lo recitaba.

 

Por supuesto, Scott hizo caso omiso a su petición y, una semana más tarde, Stiles y Derek acudieron a casa de su amigo a lo que él les describió como “ _quedar para ver una película_ ”, y que resultó ser la fiesta que le había hecho prometer que no organizaría.

Cuando llegaron, todo el mundo coreó un “¡Sorpresa!”, lo cual fue realmente una sorpresa, puesto que Stiles no conocía ni siquiera a la mitad de la gente que había allí. Y aparte de sus amigos íntimos, a la otra mitad de gente sólo los conocía de vista.

 

\- Eh… vaya, ¿gracias? Sí que ha sido una sorpresa… sobre todo porque falta una semana para mi cumpleaños – murmuró entre dientes aquello último, volviéndose hacia Scott y sonriendo de manera que él supiera que en realidad estaba pensado “voy a asesinarte”.

 

Después de aquello, la música comenzó a sonar, la gente se disolvió en busca del alcohol y la comida que debía de haber repartida por toda la casa de los McCall. La mayoría ni siquiera se acercaron a felicitarlo personalmente, pues era lo mínimo que alguien podía hacer cuando era invitado a una fiesta, aunque su cumpleaños no fuera aquél día.

 

\- ¿Qué, te gusta? – le preguntó Scott cuando pudo avanzar hasta él.

\- ¿Qué si me gusta…? Si no estuviera tu novia a tu lado y yo no estuviera medio cojo, te juro que te asesinaría ahora mismo, Scott McCall… - le dijo sólo medio en broma.

 

A su lado, Derek soltó el aire por la nariz en lo que sólo podía ser una carcajada.

 

\- Por favor dime que tu no sabías nada de esto… - le dijo mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

\- Bueno… - dijo, encogiéndose de hombros con aire inocente.

 

Stiles puso los ojos en blanco y se rió.

 

\- No puedo creer que te haya liado para organizar esto.

\- Si te sirve de consuelo, se negó al principio. Sólo un poco – le dijo Allison, tratando de no reírse.

\- Vale llevadme hasta el alcohol, pienso beber hasta que esta situación pase de “quiero morirme ahora mismo” a “en realidad tiene su gracia”. Lo cual va a necesitar una cantidad de alcohol bastante grande.

 

Derek lo ayudó a llegar hasta uno de los sofás de la sala de estar, puesto que aunque ya apoyaba a veces el pie en el suelo, aún le dolía bastante y tenía que moverse con las malditas muletas.

 

\- Te traeré algo de beber, vuelvo enseguida – le dijo, tras lo cual desapareció.

 

 Aún no habían decidido cómo actuar delante de la gente. Obviamente, Stiles no tenía nada que esconder, pero tampoco quería dar a la gente un motivo por el que cotillear y susurrar cada vez que pasara a su lado. O, al menos, un motivo _más_.

 

\- ¡Stilinski! – le chilló Lydia casi en la oreja al tiempo que se tiraba en el sofá, junto a él.

 

La chica lo abrazó, y cuando se separó, le dio un sorbo a su vaso de plástico.

 

\- Vaya, Lydia, ¿cuánto has bebido… ya?

\- Oh, sólo un poquito… - dijo casi juntando los dedos índice y pulgar delante de su rostro. Pero él supo que ese espacio no coincidía con la realidad: sabía reconocer cuando Lydia estaba borracha.

\- Ya, claro.

\- No voy a felicitarte el cumpleaños porque sé que no es hoy, pero aun así… Quería darte mi regalo – le dijo, acercándose y casi echándosele encima.

\- De… acuerdo. ¿Y qué es?

\- Pues - se retiró un poco, para su alivio, puesto que el aliento le olía al menos a tres tipos de bebida distintos. Lydia debía de haber empezado a beber mientras ayudaba a Scott y Allison a preparar la fiesta - ¡Tachán!

 

Sacó de su bolso gigante una caja de regalo envuelta, y se lo tendió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Stiles lo cogió y lo abrió con cuidado de no romper el papel. Justo cuando lo estaba abriendo, notó la presencia de Derek a su lado, observando. Cuando la caja se abrió, se quedó congelado. Dentro, había un marco con una foto que habían tomado aquel verano, en la que estaban todos juntos: Derek, Scott, Allison, la propia Lydia, Jackson y él. Recordaba aquel día, una de las muchas tardes que habían ido a la casa del licántropo, y una de las pocas en que había ido Jackson, probablemente a regañadientes, aunque ya todos se toleraban mucho mejor.

 

\- Sé que no es un regalo espectacular, pero… quería que lo tuvieras.

\- No, Lydia, es… perfecto - le dijo con sinceridad, tras lo que subió la mirada –. Gracias, de verdad. Me encanta.

 

La chica sonrió, y acto seguido le dio un beso en la mejilla y se levantó para desaparecer hacia la habitación contigua, probablemente a servirse otra bebida.

 

\- Vaya, alguien ha empezado la fiesta antes de tiempo – dijo Derek mientras pasaba por delante de Stiles para sentarse en el hueco que había dejado Lydia.

\- Si, debe de haber empezado a beber hace un buen rato… - dijo negando con la cabeza y dejando el regalo en la mesa que había frente a él.

\- El alcohol hace que se ponga cariñosa, ¿no? – le comentó en un tono que pretendía ser despreocupado, pero no lo consiguió.

 

Derek le tendió un vaso de plástico y lo aceptó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa. Stiles bebió sin ni siquiera pararse a mirar el contenido, y por suerte la mezcla que probablemente habría preparado Scott, tenía buen sabor. Guardó silencio durante unos segundos, en los que observó cómo el licántropo bebía con el ceño un poco fruncido.

 

\- Eh – le dijo, haciendo que sus hombros chocasen para atraer su atención. Cuando le miró, ensanchó la sonrisa -. ¿Estás celoso de Lydia?

\- ¿Qué? Que dices, claro que no…

\- Derek – dijo, y solo eso bastó para que el hombre lobo cambiara la expresión de su rostro, ahora mucho más sincera y sin el ceño fruncido por estar guardándose algo.

\- De acuerdo, un poco. Pero es que he visto cómo se te abalanzaba, y además, tu sentías algo por ella.

\- Te pones muy mono cuando estás celoso – le dijo, mientras se acercaba a él y se disponía a besarle, pero en el último momento, Derek se echó hacia atrás.

\- Stiles, ¿y la gente…?

 

Volvió a sonreír y se encogió de hombros.

 

\- Que miren.

 

Y por fin, recortó el espacio que los separaba y besó a Derek, al que desde hacía apenas una semana podía llamar pareja y a lo cual aún no se había acostumbrado.

 

\- Me gusta cuando te pones un poco gruñón, pero quiero que sepas que no tienes por qué tener celos de nadie, ¿de acuerdo? – le dijo mientras aún estaba muy cerca de él.

 

Derek le miró a los ojos y esbozó una pequeña sonrisa, para después asentir despacio.

 

\- ¡Stiles! – chilló Scott a su lado.

 

Se volvió justo cuando su amigo se dejaba caer en el sillón contiguo.

 

\- Bueno dime, ¿te gusta la fiesta?

\- Oh, si, Scott, me encanta. Muchas gracias por cumplir tu promesa, por cierto – le recordó en tono sarcástico.

\- Ah, venga ya, sabías que te organizaría una fiesta.

\- Ya, pero… - hizo una pausa, volviéndose hacia atrás y mirando a toda la gente que había allí – No conozco a casi nadie.

\- ¿Qué dices? Claro que los conoces… – dijo, frunciendo el ceño y mirando él también las caras de todos – Mira, ahí está Danny. ¡Eh, Danny!

 

El susodicho estaba en ese momento hablando con un chico al que no conocía. Cuando escuchó a Scott, lo miró, frunció el ceño y se volvió de nuevo, ignorándolos. Su amigo se quedó inmóvil, para después bajar la mano con la que le había saludado y bufó.

 

\- Ya nos saludará luego… - dijo, sin mucha convicción.

 

Stiles ocultó su sonrisa tras el vaso, el cual se terminó de un sorbo.

 

*****

 

Derek empujó la puerta con demasiada fuerza, lo que hizo que ésta se estrellara contra la pared.

 

\- ¡Shhh! Vas a despertar a los vecinos – susurró Stiles.

 

Ambos se miraron, y después estallaron en carcajada. Derek entró en la casa con él en brazos, tal como lo había llevado desde el coche hasta la entrada, y cerró la puerta empujándola con un pie. Subieron directamente al piso superior, pues debían de ser casi las dos de la madrugada. Al final había sido divertido; había pasado una velada agradable con sus amigos, por lo que se había olvidado de todos los desconocidos que habían acudido buscando alcohol y comida gratis y simplemente había disfrutado.

Cuando subieron arriba, Stiles le palmeó el hombro al licántropo, indicándole que ya podía soltarle, y así lo hizo. Tras dejarlo en el suelo, le tendió las muletas y por fin pudo sostenerse en pie por sus propios medios.

 

\- Se que esta noche no es tu cumpleaños, pero… ¿Puedo darte un pequeño regalo? Como adelanto.

 

Derek sonrió y a Stiles se le aceleró el pulso; su sonrisa era cálida, inocente y sincera, y se enamoró en ese momento de su gesto. Cada vez que creía que ya lo había visto todo de él, descubría otra cosa y se enamoraba un poco más.

 

\- Claro – le dijo, sabiendo que él notaría los latidos acelerados de su corazón.

 

El licántropo se acercó a él despacio, como si el tiempo se hubiera ralentizado sólo para ellos dos. Cuando estuvo a su lado, sintió sus manos en sus caderas, y le empujó suavemente para apoyarlo en la pared junto a él, para después acercar todo su cuerpo al suyo. Derek le besó como si fuera el primer beso, como si no existiera nadie más que ellos dos en aquél momento, y todo lo demás no importara. Movió sus labios lentamente, buscando su lengua sin prisa, porque tenían todo el tiempo del mundo. Stiles soltó las muletas, puesto que en algún momento las manos de Derek habían abandonado sus caderas para reptar hacia arriba y sujetarle; él subió sus manos por el cuello y la nuca del licántropo mientras juntaban sus cuerpos aún más. Sintió que se elevaba un poco, tocando el suelo sólo con la punta del pie sano mientras profundizaba en el beso y hundía los dedos en el pelo del hombre lobo.

Cuando Stiles se separó un poco de él, Derek emitió un sonido entre un gemido y un gruñido, y aquello le hizo reír.

 

\- Esto… vaya. ¿Este es el adelanto de tu regalo de cumpleaños? – le preguntó resbalando entre Derek y la pared hasta apoyar el pie en el suelo.

 

Él se encogió de hombros.

 

\- Algo así. Oye, se que acordamos dormir separados, pero… ¿Crees que podríamos dormir esta noche juntos? – le preguntó aún con una media sonrisa  - Sólo dormir.

 

Derek volvió a acercarse a él y le susurró al oído:

 

\- Necesito sentirte a mi lado…

 

Un escalofrío de placer le recorrió la espalda, y cuando asintió, el licántropo esbozó una sonrisa enorme, para después cogerlo en brazos en un movimiento rápido. Stiles soltó una carcajada y se agarró a sus hombros.

 

\- Vale, lo admito, tener un esguince tiene su lado bueno – le dijo mientras entraban al dormitorio.

 

Derek lo dejó a los pies de la cama, y después fue por petición suya a recoger su pijama de su cuarto. Cuando volvió con él, ambos empezaron a cambiarse de espaldas el uno al otro, por acuerdo tácito.

Mientras lo hacían, Stiles pensó en que aún no habían hablado en serio del tema que iba más allá de los besos y las caricias. Cuando se hubo cambiado, no sin cierta dificultad por culpa del maldito pie, decidió que tal vez había llegado el momento de hablarlo.

 

\- ¿Derek…?

\- Dime – le respondió desde algún punto de la habitación a su espalda.

\- Me gustaría decirte algo, y… es serio.

 

En ese momento sintió que el colchón temblaba y se volvió para encontrarse al licántropo de rodillas sobre este, con un gesto de preocupación bañándole el rostro, totalmente distinto al Derek de hacía sólo unos minutos.

 

\- ¿Pasa algo? – le preguntó, alarmado.

 

Stiles se giró del todo e imitó la postura de Derek, poniéndose de rodillas sobre el colchón, aunque sacando el pie hacia un lado para no dañárselo.

 

\- No, tranquilo, no es... Vale, puede que haya sonado demasiado grave, pero no _pasa_ nada, de verdad – le dijo, apoyando las manos en sus hombros.

\- Oh… no me asustes así – le regañó, relajándose -. ¿Qué ocurre?

 

Dejó caer sus manos y también su mirada, pues no sabía cómo abordar el tema.

 

\- Derek, sabes que yo quiero acostarme contigo, ¿verdad?

 

El licántropo alzó las cejas, arrugando la frente en un gesto de sorpresa, y él se dio cuenta de cómo había sonado.

 

\- ¡No! No quería decir eso… Es decir, claro que quiero acostarme contigo, pero no ahora... Oh, joder – maldijo por su incapacidad para elegir las palabras.

 

Escuchó una risa y se sorprendió al descubrir que provenía de Derek.

 

\- Stiles, relájate. Puedes hablarme con franqueza, ¿de acuerdo?

 

Él asintió, respiró hondo y miró al licántropo a los ojos, y comenzó a hablar.

 

\- Vale. Lo que quiero decir, es que… Quiero que sepas que te deseo. Joder, y mucho, eso ya lo sabes por tus sentidos. Pero he estado pensando, y… quiero esperar.

\- De acuerdo – le dijo él sin pensárselo.

\- La cosa es, Derek… que no quiero esperar un tiempo determinado, o hasta que cumpla una determinada edad, porque ya sabes que eso me da igual… Pero últimamente han pasado tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo… y se que es estúpido porque he tenido una experiencia bastante cercana a la muerte, y eso haría que cualquiera quisiera aprovechar cada día como si fuera el último, pero... lo que necesito ahora mismo es tomármelo con calma. Necesito que algo en mi vida vaya despacio, porque siento que todo lo demás va demasiado rápido. Dime, ¿algo de lo que he dicho tiene sentido?

 

El licántropo sonrió y le acarició el rostro con una mano.

 

\- Tiene mucho sentido. Y no voy a presionarte, si eso es lo que te preocupa. Además, aún podemos besarnos, y… un poco más allá, ¿no? – le preguntó con aire inocente, pero descubrió una media sonrisa pícara.

 

Se rió y asintió.

 

\- Por supuesto. Y ni se te ocurra dejarme sin besos – bromeó, pero entonces volvió a ponerse serio -. Entonces… ¿de verdad que está bien?

\- Stiles, te lo prometo, está bien. Además, no es como si fuera un animal que no puede controlar sus impulsos…

 

Arqueó una ceja por la elección de palabras, y entonces Derek de pronto se echó sobre él y le mordió el cuello mientras gruñía con voz humana.

 

\- Idiota, ¡quita! – le dijo mientras se reía.

 

Los mordiscos se transformaron en una guerra de cosquillas, y ésta a su vez terminó en una lucha de besos en la comisura de los labios entre risas.

 

*****

 

\- ¡Stiles, arriba!

 

Gimió como protesta y aplastó la cara contra la almohada al escuchar aquella voz que le había sacado abruptamente del sueño.

 

\- Cinco minutos más…

\- De eso nada, bello durmiente, despierta o llegarás tarde.

 

Hundió aún más la cara mientras se preguntaba de qué demonios hablaba Derek, ¿llegar tarde a dónde? Y entonces se acordó. Era lunes y era el primer día de clase. Se incorporó tan rápido que se mareó un poco. El licántropo subió en ese momento la persiana de la habitación hasta arriba.

 

\- Au… gracias, mis ojos te agradecen la delicadeza.

\- No hay tiempo para delicadezas, tienes sólo cuarenta minutos para ducharte y desayunar, ¡así que mueve el culo!

 

El hombre lobo salió de la habitación y Stiles obedeció, levantándose y yendo medio cojeando hasta el baño. Ya andaba más o menos bien sin las muletas, e iría a que Melissa le revisara el pie al día siguiente, así que pronto se acabaría la pesadilla que había sido el esguince.

Se duchó logrando no quedarse dormido bajo el agua, y cuando se hubo aseado y vestido, bajó las escaleras con cuidado. El olor a comida le llegó antes de bajar el último peldaño, y cuando vio la mesa del comedor llena de cosas, se quedó boquiabierto.

 

\- Ya estás aquí. Venga, come – le dijo Derek, señalándole una silla para que se sentara.

\- ¿Has hecho tu todo esto? – le preguntó mientras se sentaba a la mesa.

 

Había huevos revueltos y beicon en su plato, pero aquello no era lo extraño, puesto que Derek le había preparado muchas veces la comida. Lo raro era todo lo demás: cereales, zumos de varias clases, tostadas, fruta... Stiles se preguntó cuándo había comprado el licántropo todo aquello, cuando recordó que los días anteriores se había ausentado a “hacer recados” más de lo normal, mientras él pasaba sus últimos días de libertad holgazaneando entre las estanterías de libros y el portátil.

Sonrió ante el detalle del hombre lobo, y decidió empezar el día con un desayuno digno del reto que se le presentaba: empezar un nuevo curso, el último, y además sobrevivir a las miradas de lástima por lo ocurrido aquél verano. Y a todo eso, había que sumarle que la escena que alguna gente había presenciado en su fiesta de cumpleaños de Stiles y Derek besándose, había corrido como la pólvora. La maldición de los sitios pequeños, todo el mundo se lo contaba todo.

Cuando ambos hubieron desayunado, Derek le llevó al instituto, y cuando estuvieron en la puerta, comenzó la pesadilla: todo el mundo alrededor señalaba el coche y cuchicheaban al pasar.

 

\- La sutileza no es lo suyo, desde luego – comentó Stiles, suspirando.

\- Oye – le dijo, cogiéndole del brazo antes de que saliera del coche -. No dejes que te afecte, ¿de acuerdo? Eres más fuerte que ellos.

 

Sonrió y asintió, para después inclinarse sobre su asiento y darle un beso rápido en los labios. Después, salió del coche cogiendo su mochila aún sin libros, y se encaminó cojeando hacia el edificio. Y a pesar de lo que le había dicho Derek y de que se había prometido a sí mismo que no le afectara, a cada paso que daba sentía las miradas de todo el mundo clavándosele en la nuca como pequeños alfileres, y enseguida tuvo un nudo en la garganta. Estaba a punto de volverse y gritarles que se metieran en sus asuntos, cuando alguien apareció a su lado y le pasó un brazo por el hombro: era Scott. Stiles se sintió en ese momento tan agradecido que casi se le escaparon un par de lágrimas.

 

\- Hey… - le saludó como siempre solían hacer.

\- Stiles – le dijo su amigo, asintiendo.

 

Detrás de él llegaron Allison, Lydia, Jackson e incluso Danny.

 

\- Stilinski – le saludó este último, mirándole de arriba abajo -. No sabía que jugaras en mi liga - le dijo esbozando una sonrisa de medio lado.

 

Él se rió, y Jackson le dio un golpe suave en el hombro a su amigo, como diciéndole que se callara.

 

\- Ha llegado el momento… Somos alumnos de último curso – dijo Lydia, ignorando la escena y parándose frente a la entrada del instituto, con su sonrisa con hoyuelos.

\- Si… da un poco de miedo – preguntó Scott, cogiendo de la mano a Allison aunque sin soltar con la otra a Stiles.

\- Si… un poco – admitió Allison -. Pero estamos juntos, ¿no?

 

Todos se miraron entre si, y sonrieron para después enfocar las miradas en el edificio, que se alzaba amenazante delante de ellos. Pero no importaba, porque como había dicho Allison, se tenían los unos a los otros. Y así, juntos, entraron al que sería el último primer día de clase para ellos.

 

*****

 

Stiles se dejó caer en la cama por un lado, con los brazos por encima de la cabeza. Estaba agotado. Había sido sólo el primer día de clase, y en realidad no habían hecho gran cosa, pero pasar de la casi inactividad de todo el verano a madrugar y hacer cosas lo había dejado sin fuerzas. El colchón tembló, pero no abrió los ojos, y entonces sintió el beso de Derek. Estaba al revés, y era extraño, pero agradable. Cuando el licántropo se elevó, abrió los ojos, y vio su rostro sonriente, él también sonrió.

 

\- ¿Sabes qué día es mañana? – le preguntó el hombre lobo mientras él se incorporaba.

\- ¿Martes? – le dijo, irónicamente.

 

No tenía fuerzas para cambiarse de ropa, así que simplemente se quitó la camiseta, la tiró al suelo, y gateó hasta la almohada, donde se dejó caer de nuevo. Derek estaba cambiándose, y en ese momento hizo lo mismo que él, quitándose la parte de arriba y tirándola al suelo junto a la suya. Stiles se fijó en que los arañazos que antes le cruzaban el torso desde el hombro hasta la cadera casi habían desaparecido. Los dos exteriores apenas se apreciaban, mientras que los otros eran ya finas líneas. En un humano, aquello habría sido una cicatriz permanente, pero sabía que en una semana habría desaparecido por completo, dejando la piel lisa y sin una marca visible. Como si jamás hubiera pasado… Él, sin embargo, aún tenía los moratones, que ahora eran de un color amarillento.

Stiles palmeó el colchón a su lado para que Derek se tumbara junto a él. Éste obedeció, gateando sobre el colchón. Una vez estuvo a su altura, se tumbó a su lado apoyando la cabeza en el pecho desnudo de Stiles, y rodeó su cintura con un brazo. El pulso se le aceleró un poco por la proximidad del licántropo, y sonrió.

 

\- Mañana es tu cumpleaños – le recordó en un susurro que casi se asemejó  al ronroneo de un gato.

 

Stiles le acarició el pelo al hombre lobo. Giró la cabeza hacia él, y aspiró el aroma que desprendía. Olía a champú, pero también a Derek, a bosque, a tierra mojada… y un poco a ceniza. Recordó sin poder evitarlo que había sido Patrick el que le había dicho aquello, y entonces recordó algo que siempre había querido preguntar.

 

\- Oye… ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta?

\- Claro – le contestó sin alzar la mirada.

\- Verás, es que, cuando pasó lo de Patrick… - comenzó a decir, y notó cómo el licántropo se ponía tenso – él dijo algo sobre mi olor. Que… las cosas que nos pasan nos afectan y cambian, y luego dijo… Que mi olor tenía muchas capas, que debían de haberme pasado muchas cosas.

 

En aquella ocasión el hombre lobo sí alzó la mirada, quitando la cabeza de su pecho; tenía un gesto serio.

 

\- Sólo… sólo quería preguntarte a qué huelo.

 

Derek se separó un poco de él para mirarle mejor, y fijó la mirada en el techo durante unos segundos, como si estuviera pensándose la respuesta. Y por fin, volvió a mirarle.

 

\- Tenía razón, aunque yo no lo definiría como _capas_. Todos los olores se entremezclan, algunos sobresalen y otros están más escondidos, más tenues. Hueles a Scott, y a libros. Hueles a tu padre y un poco a galletas recién hechas – le dijo, y el corazón le dio un vuelco.

\- Mi madre – le explicó, haciendo referencia al último olor mencionado.

\- Lo siento…

\- No, no… he preguntado yo, quería saberlo – le dijo, aunque no pudo evitar que se le escapara una lágrima -. ¿Desaparecerán? Esos olores, me refiero.

\- No lo sé… no lo creo. Se irán haciendo cada vez más tenues, pero… creo que siempre formarán parte de ti.

 

Stiles sonrió, y asintió.

 

\- Vale. Gracias.

 

Derek arrugó un poco la frente, y volvió a echarse sobre él, besándole delicadamente justo en la línea de la mandíbula, y apoyando la mano en su cuello. Se quedó dormido al poco, con el cuerpo del licántropo enroscado con el suyo.

 

*****

 

\- Y… listo – anunció Melissa, quitándole la venda y dejándole el pie desnudo.

 

Stiles flexionó los dedos del pie dejando escapar un suspiro de libertad, y sonrió un poco.

 

\- Feliz cumpleaños, Stiles. Lo tienes totalmente curado.– le dijo la madre de Scott, sonriéndole.

 

Le dio las gracias por cómo los había tratado, y Melissa volvió a pedirle que, si en algún momento necesitaba algo, tanto Scott como ella estarían ahí para ayudarle.

 

\- Excepto para montar otra fiesta como la del otro día – le dijo señalándole con el dedo índice.

 

Cuando habían celebrado su cumpleaños en casa de Scott, su amigo le había dicho que su madre tenía turno doble en el hospital, por lo que no llegaría hasta la mañana siguiente, lo cual les daría tiempo a recoger. Derek y él habían querido quedarse tras la fiesta para ayudar, pero sus amigos insistieron en que se fueran, la habían organizado ellos y limpiarían ellos, y de todas formas no había mucho que Stiles pudiera hacer con el esguince, pero al parecer no debían de haber hecho un trabajo perfecto, puesto que Melissa se había enterado.

Se puso rojo de vergüenza, y abrió la boca sin saber qué contestar, pero entonces la madre de Scott sonrió.

 

\- Tranquilo, Stiles. Sabía que Scott iba a organizarte una fiesta, se le da fatal mentir, ya lo sabes – le explicó, y él se relajó -. Venga, ve a pasar el resto de tu cumpleaños fuera del hospital, es una orden.

 

Y así lo hizo. Se reunió con Derek fuera de la consulta, y salieron juntos al exterior. Aún cojeaba un poco, pero sólo por costumbre. Le iba a llevar un tiempo acostumbrarse a que podía apoyar por completo el pie sin que el dolor acompañara el movimiento.

Stiles fue directo al Camaro y se montó en el asiento de acompañante sin decir nada. El licántropo se montó a su lado, y sintió su mirada clavada en su rostro, pero no se volvió y no dijo nada, así que arrancó el coche y enseguida estaban en movimiento. Se recostó en el asiento y se dedicó a observar el paisaje que tan bien conocía mientras atravesaban Beacon Hills en dirección al bosque.

 

\- Stiles – lo llamó Derek, y se volvió hacia él -. ¿Estás bien?

\- Si, ¿por qué? – mintió

\- Llevas toda la mañana muy callado, y… acabas de mentirme.

 

De pronto, el hombre lobo redujo la velocidad y terminó parando a un lado de la carretera cuando ya habían entrado en el bosque.  La gravilla crujió bajo las ruedas, y se levantó una capa de polvo que los rodeó momentáneamente.

 

\- Es porque es tu cumpleaños, ¿verdad? – le preguntó, y le dio un vuelco el corazón. Había acertado de pleno – A mi también me costó celebrar los cumpleaños después de lo de mi familia. Y las navidades, las fechas importantes, las fiestas… Todo me recordaba a ellos.

 

Stiles bajó la mirada, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta y sabiendo que él sabía lo que sentía en ese momento. Pero Derek alargó su mano y le obligó a mirarle de nuevo con un dedo bajo su mentón.

 

\- Pero Laura me obligó a salir, a celebrar mi cumpleaños, y a comer pavo el día de acción de gracias, y simplemente a hacer cosas. Así que hoy vamos a hacer algo para celebrar tu cumpleaños, ¿vale?

\- De acuerdo… - aceptó tras sostenerle la mirada durante unos segundos.

 

Un par de lágrimas descendieron por su mejilla, y Derek barrió una de ellas con el dedo.

 

\- Dime, ¿qué quieres hacer? Lo que sea.

 

Stiles suspiró para intentar deshacer el nudo de su garganta, y negó con la cabeza.

 

\- No lo sé…

\- Puede que yo tenga una idea. Dime, ¿qué te parece la idea de hacer senderismo? – le propuso el licántropo.

 

*****

 

Stiles se sujetó al borde de la roca con ambas manos y la trepó, no sin esfuerzo. Cuando estuvo arriba, rodó hasta quedar boca arriba y trató de recuperar el aliento mientras resollaba. El rostro de Derek apareció en su campo de visión, mirándole desde arriba. Él estaba perfectamente, ni siquiera se le había alterado la respiración

 

\- Creo… que no lo he pensado bien cuando he accedido a este… este plan. Creo que me estoy haciendo otro esguince.

 

El licántropo se rió.

 

\- ¿Te duele el pie? – le preguntó, y él negó. Habían estado probando su resistencia en un terreno llano, y cuando habían comprobado que realmente estaba curado, Derek había comenzado a guiarle por un camino cada vez más empinado -. Entonces estás perfectamente… vamos – le instó, tendiéndole una mano para que se apoyara en él.

 

Tomó su mano y el hombre lobo hizo prácticamente toda la fuerza para ponerle en pie.

 

\- ¿Falta mucho a donde quiera que vayamos? – le preguntó, pasándose la lengua por los labios.

\- No, en realidad… ya estamos. Ven – le dijo, señalando con la cabeza el sendero que hasta ahora no había visto.

 

Partía de la roca a la que acababa de trepar, y se internaba en el bosque de nuevo. Stiles siguió a Derek, apartando las hojas que crecían sin impedimentos, y por fin salieron a un claro. Más adelante, había un precipicio, y detrás de ellos, los árboles, pero desde aquél claro, había unas vistas preciosas de todo Beacon Hills, que le dejaron boquiabierto.

 

\- Vaya… No conocía este sitio – le dijo mirándole. El licántropo tenía la mirada perdida en el horizonte, pero curvó los labios en una sonrisa al escuchar sus palabras.

\- No creo que mucha gente lo conozca… Solía venir aquí con mi familia – le explicó, y Stiles entendió entonces lo que era aquello: era uno de esos sitios personales, que cada uno atesora en su interior como suyo -. Veníamos a veces, nos sentábamos todos aquí y… simplemente observábamos las estrellas, y a veces incluso aullábamos juntos.

 

Stiles se acercó a Derek y buscó la mano del licántropo con la suya, y cuando lo hizo, entrelazaron los dedos.

 

\- ¿Has traído alguna vez a alguien aquí? - le preguntó mirándole.

\- No, a nadie… - le respondió devolviéndole la mirada por primera vez desde que habían llegado – Tú eres el primero.

 

Sonrió, y entonces ambos volvieron a mirar el horizonte, bañado por la luz anaranjada del atardecer.

 

\- Sé que no te he comprado nada para tu cumpleaños, pero quería regalarte algo que fuera mío… y se me ocurrió esto. Ahora también tuyo.

\- Derek, esto es… perfecto. Gracias – susurró Stiles.

 

No le miró para saber que Derek estaba sonriendo en ese momento. Ni le hacía falta explicarle que aquél “ _gracias_ ” no era solo por aquello, si no por todo.

 

*****

 

Cuando Derek salió al exterior, Stiles le ayudó cogiendo la taza que le ofreció, y de ese modo el licántropo pudo sentarse junto a él en los escalones del porche. Era una noche fresca, que auguraba el final del verano; la temperatura había ido bajando conforme habían pasado las horas, por lo que incluso había tenido que abrigarse para salir fuera.

Habían estado en el claro de Derek hasta que había anochecido, y luego un poco más, hasta que se cansaron de contar estrellas. Después, habían vuelto a la casa, pero cuando estaban a punto de subir al dormitorio, Stiles frenó al licántropo agarrándolo del brazo.

 

\- Vamos a ver amanecer – le propuso, sintiéndose de pronto más animado que en todo el día.

 

El hombre lobo había aceptado, puesto que de todas formas ya era de madrugada y no tendrían que esperar mucho. Así que allí estaban, contemplando lo que para él era la casi completa oscuridad, pero para Derek probablemente era un festival de luces iluminado por la media luna que brillaba en el cielo.

 

\- Está muy tranquilo… - susurró, para no romper el momento.

 

Stiles cerró los ojos y aguzó el oído: el canto de los grillos era lo único que rompía el silencio en la oscuridad que engullía el bosque. Eso, y la respiración pausada del licántropo.

 

\- No siempre va a estar así de tranquilo, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

 

Abrió los ojos y le miró; estaba muy serio, y para evitar mirarle, tenía la vista fija en sus manos, donde la taza aún humeaba.

 

\- Sé que ya te lo dije cuando empezamos... esto – dijo, haciendo un gesto entre ellos -. Pero tienes que saberlo. Mi vida siempre ha estado plagada de peligro, dolor y muerte, y probablemente seguirá siendo así… no me lo perdonaría nunca si te pasara algo por mi culpa.

\- Derek… mírame – le pidió, y el hombre lobo accedió, devolviéndole la mirada. Stiles dejó su taza en el escalón, y después volvió a girarse hacia él -. Ya sé que no va a ser así siempre. Sé que será peligroso, que habrá quienes intenten hacernos daño, y tal vez nuestras vidas peligren…

 

En ese momento, una lágrima descendió por su mejilla, pero no estaba triste, y sonrió un poco.

 

\- Pero somos una manada, ¿no? – le preguntó, y él asintió tras tragar saliva - Cuando venga el peligro… nos protegeremos los unos a los otros, como hemos hecho antes. Y… si aun así perdemos, es un riesgo que estoy dispuesto a asumir. No voy a vivir una vida alejado de ti o de Scott sólo porque puede ser peligroso.

 

Derek alargó la mano hacia su rostro y volvió a limpiarle la lágrima que había en su mejilla, y dejó los dedos ahí, acariciándole la piel con el dedo pulgar.

 

\- ¿De acuerdo, Derek Hale? – le preguntó poniendo su mano encima de la de él, sintiéndola cálida contra su mejilla.

\- De acuerdo, Stiles Stilinski.

 

Sonrió mordiéndose el labio inferior justo antes de acercarse al hombre lobo y besarle despacio, alargando el momento. La mano de Derek desapareció de su mejilla para trasladarse a su nuca, donde sintió sus dedos entre su pelo. Él coló una mano bajo la camiseta del licántropo, acariciándole la piel de la espalda y dibujando con los dedos las líneas de su tatuaje.

 

\- Algún día vas a tener que confesarme que en realidad has tenido montones de relaciones antes – le dijo Derek, sonriendo con los labios rojos y los ojos brillantes cuando se separaron.

\- ¿Y eso? – le preguntó divertido. Stiles se deslizó para estar pegado a él y abandonó la espalda del licántropo para cogerle la mano que la taza de chocolate le dejaba libre.

\- Nadie puede besar así de bien sin algo de práctica – le contestó, mirándole con lascivia.

\- ¿Eso es un cumplido, señor lobo?

\- Me parece que si.

 

Volvió a sonreír, y no pudo evitar volver a besarle, con su barba haciéndole cosquillas en la cara.

 

\- Mira… - le dijo Derek, girándose un poco.

 

Stiles siguió la dirección de su mirada; el cielo comenzaba a clarear, iluminando el este y haciendo que contrastara con la oscuridad que aún reinaba en el resto del cielo. Sonrió al ver el lento amanecer, y apretó un poco la mano de Derek, entre las suyas.

 

\- Ver el amanecer era algo que solía hacer con mis hermanos – susurró Derek, y volvió a mirarle -. Salíamos de casa por la ventana del cuarto de Laura, y nos escapábamos hacia el bosque hasta que amanecía, momento en que nos quedábamos muy quietos mirando cómo se iluminaba todo – hizo una pausa, en la que sonrió con nostalgia ante el recuerdo, y Stiles sintió un pinchazo en el pecho. Entonces el hombre lobo le miró, animado-.  Cuando tengamos una manada más grande, tal vez… tal vez podríamos ver más amaneceres, todos juntos.

\- ¿Piensas en ello? Quiero decir, en… ¿en tener más licántropos, aumentar la manada? – le preguntó con curiosidad, pues era algo que siempre había querido saber.

\- Si, claro. Pienso en ello constantemente desde que soy alfa…

\- Pero antes se lo preguntarás, ¿no? ¿No irás por ahí mordiendo gente al azar…?

\- No, se lo ofrecería a gente que lo quiera y lo necesite. El mordisco es un regalo, pero también supone un sacrificio.

 

Stiles se imaginó por un momento la posibilidad de convertirse en un licántropo, de tener súper poderes, sentidos desarrollados… pero negó mentalmente. Puede que sólo fuera un humano flaco y sin muchas cualidades, pero estaba cómodo siendo lo que era por el momento.

 

\- Cuando llegue el momento, te ayudaré a elegir candidatos. Y cuando aumentemos la manada, les regañaré si se hacen pis dentro de la casa - bromeó, asintiendo.

 

Derek soltó una carcajada que le hizo vibrar, y se sintió feliz al escuchar el sonido de su risa.

 

\- Desde luego necesitaré ayuda… No se prácticamente nada de cómo ser alfa, yo… casi todos mis hermanos eran mayores que yo, ellos debían ser alfas mucho antes que yo – explicó.

\- Bueno, pues como ya te he dicho… lo haremos juntos. Como manada.

 

El licántropo sonrió de nuevo, y pudo sentir el agradecimiento en su mirada. En ese momento recordó lo que llevaba tiempo queriendo decirle.

 

\- Derek… quería darte las gracias.

\- ¿Por qué? – le preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

 

Stiles le miró a los ojos, y pensó en la respuesta. Tenía que agradecerle tantas cosas que si comenzaba no terminarían en varias horas, así que decidió condensarlo todo en una sola frase.

 

\- Por ayudarme a salir de la oscuridad – le dijo, citando lo que él había dicho cuando todo había empezado– y sacarme de nuevo a la luz – hizo una pausa, en la que ambos se miraron a los ojos, y entonces Stiles sonrió y suspiró -. Vale, ha quedado un poco cursi, pero… lo digo en serio.

 

Derek se acercó a él, soltando su mano.

 

\- No, Stiles. Fuiste _tú_ – dijo, señalándole con el dedo índice a la altura del pecho – quien me sacó a mi de la oscuridad.

 

Se dejó caer hacia sus labios de nuevo, y le besó con intensidad, tratando de hacerle ver que en aquél momento habría sido imposible que se sintiera más feliz. Se quedó apoyado contra el hombro del licántropo, habiendo olvidado ya el frío y el chocolate que ya no humeaba en las tazas. Volvieron a cogerse de la mano, y juntos observaron cómo el sol se elevaba por entre los altos árboles, abriéndose paso entre sus ramas e iluminándolos en el porche de la casa, mientras ambos pensaban en todas las posibilidades que se extendían ante ellos.

Y ninguno temía lo que pudiera venir.

  

 

_Fin._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sobre el capítulo, un par de cosas:
> 
> * Se que el cumpleaños de Stiles no es en septiembre, pero me he tomado esa licencia como algunas otras.  
> * En caso de que alguien se haya perdido un poco con la línea temporal de este fanfic (yo misma tuve que leerlo entero de nuevo para recordar algunas cosas), el fanfic comienza más o menos a finales de junio/principios de julio, y pasan unos dos meses hasta llegar a septiembre.  
> * Respecto a la fidelidad con la serie, como ya dije en su momento al empezarlo, es un fanfic que comencé a escribir entre el final de la primera temporada y el principio de la segunda. Así que evitaba totalmente la trama de la segunda y, por supuesto, de la tercera. Aunque algo más veréis en el epílogo... (porque sí, ¡hay epílogo! Y está ya escrito así que no tendréis que esperar demasiado ;) )
> 
> \-----
> 
> Sé que puedo decir poco sobre el haber tardado tanto en escribir y publicar los últimos capítulos de este fanfic, pero de verdad LO SIENTO. No voy a decir que ha sido por exámenes y demás, porque no sería verdad del todo. Simplemente hay épocas en las que no me sale nada, y otras en las que no puedo parar de escribir. Así que siento haber tardado tanto. ¡Pero aquí está, por fin! :)  
> No os puedo explicar lo que este fanfic ha significado para mi. Se que parece una tontería, al fin y al cabo, ¡es un fanfic! Pero es algo de lo que me siento orgullosa y que realmente me ha encantado escribir estos casi dos años (¡¡dos años!!).
> 
> Quiero agradecer a toda la gente que lo ha leído mientras publicaba, o más tarde, o que lo está leyendo no se, un año después, quién sabe. Y sobre todo quiero agradecer a esa gente que me habéis dejado comentarios ya sea aquí, o en twitter, o incluso en tumblr, porque de verdad, GRACIAS. Yo escribo lo que me gustaría leer, pero sin vuestra respuesta tal vez este fanfic se habría quedado en el camino, o no lo habría publicado. Así que si, G R A C I A S.
> 
> También quería darle las gracias y enseñaros el [increíble poster](http://25.media.tumblr.com/tumblr_m9qko4LJjw1rbk9fko1_500.png) que hizo [pandoraylam](http://imhappyandproud.tumblr.com/post/30743427254/titulo-come-morning-light-autor-starkaryen) para el fanfic. Que sepas que es algo que de vez en cuando miro y se me escapa una sonrisa :) 
> 
>  
> 
> Y por último pero no menos importante, como ya dije en los capítulos anteriores, mil gracias a [RdePicas](http://archiveofourown.org/users/RdePicas) por el beteo, eres genial<3
> 
> Ha sido un viaje increíble. Muchas gracias a todos<3


	11. epílogo

[ _10 meses después_ ]

 

Stiles tocó el claxon justo al mismo tiempo que la puerta de la casa se abría y Scott y Melissa salían de ella. Alzó la mano para saludarlos mientras avanzaban hacia el Jeep, y ambos subieron al coche mientras le devolvían el saludo; Melissa en el asiendo delantero y Scott atrás.

 

\- ¿Listos? – les preguntó cuando se hubieron puesto los cinturones, más por cortesía que otra cosa.

\- ¿Cómo estás, cielo? – le preguntó Melissa en tono amable, sonriéndole mientras se ponían en movimiento.

 

Stiles se había acostumbrado hacía tiempo a aquella pregunta, pero sabía que Melissa no lo decía en tono condescendiente, así que le sonrió.

 

\- Bien, estoy bien.

\- ¿Y… Derek? – dijo, recordando el nombre.

\- También está bien. Ha empezado a trabajar hace poco, así que aún está acostumbrándose a la nueva situación.

 

Escuchó a su amigo intentar camuflar una carcajada entre una falsa tos, y sabía que lo hacía porque en realidad no era sólo a trabajar a lo que Derek se estaba acostumbrando, si no a no ser el Alfa. Scott era ahora el Alfa, y Derek había asumido de buena gana el rol de Beta y mentor de su amigo, pues al final todos habían comprendido que ese era en realidad el papel para el que estaban hechos. Melissa sabía lo de Scott, pero no estaba informada de todo, y realmente Stiles se alegraba de que así fuera. Todo era una locura si te parabas a pensarlo.

 

\- Y dime, ¿estás nervioso? – le preguntó, alternando la mirada de su hijo a Stiles.

\- ¿Por la universidad?

 

Y claro que era por la universidad. Estaba en el que, para la mayoría de gente, sería el verano que cambiaría su vida para siempre. Y puede que su vida hubiera cambiado ya demasiado como para que aquel cambio fuera el más importante, pero desde luego que era importante. En apenas dos meses, Stiles se iría a la universidad más cercana que había podido encontrar, pero aun así se estaría alejando de todo lo que conocía: de Beacon Hills, de sus amigos, de el sitio donde estaba su casa y donde había crecido… de Derek.

 

\- Si, lo estoy, aunque… he decidido que voy a disfrutar día a día, ya me preocuparé cuando acabe el verano.

\- Esto está bien.

 

El resto del camino lo pasaron hablando de cosas sin importancia, algo que había pasado en la ciudad, o que habían visto en la tele, y cuando Scott soltó una carcajada por algo que su madre dijo, Stiles no pudo evitar pensar que realmente iba a echar de menos aquello mientras estuviera lejos de allí.

Cuando por fin llegaron, vio que ya estaban todos allí. Se bajó del coche, cogiendo antes el ramo de flores que él mismo había dejado sobre el salpicadero, y fue con Scott y Melissa hasta los demás.

 

\- Hey – le saludó Derek, abrazándole en cuanto estuvo lo suficientemente cerca, y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

 

Después de él, uno a uno todos fueron acercándose a él y saludándole: Allison, Lydia, Jackson y todos los nuevos miembros de la manada: Isaac, Erica, Boyd y los gemelos Ethan y Aiden, a los que nunca distinguía.

Una vez hubo saludado a todo el mundo, se abrió paso hasta la lápida donde el nombre de sus padres estaba grabado. Suspiró en cuanto estuvo frente a ellos, pero en aquella ocasión sintió a todo el mundo detrás de él, y aquello le dio fuerzas para no derrumbarse. Porque puede que hubiera pasado un año desde la muerte de su padre, pero la herida seguiría siempre abierta.

 

\- Gracias a todos por venir – dijo con sinceridad, volviéndose para mirarles uno a uno.

 

Algunos murmuraron un “ _no hay de qué_ ”, o “ _por supuesto que hemos venido_ ”. Sintió la mano de Derek sobre la suya, dándole un suave apretón, y le asintió mientras sonreía.

Stiles se adelantó y dejó el ramo de flores en la hierba que había crecido, apoyado contra la lápida. Volvió a rozar con las yemas de los dedos las letras grabadas en piedra.

 

\- Os quiero – susurró, a pesar de que el ochenta por ciento de las personas que tenía detrás podían escucharle perfectamente. Pero no le importó, ellos eran su manada. Su _familia_.

 

Tras unos segundos, se levantó y retrocedió unos pasos, limpiándose una lágrima de la mejilla. Después de él, Derek se adelantó y dejó la página arrancada de un poema, de uno de los libros de su biblioteca, y cuando regresó a él, se cogieron de nuevo de la mano y el licántropo apoyó los labios sobre su cabeza, transmitiéndole su cercanía.

A continuación, uno por uno fueron turnándose para dejar algo sobre la tumba. Algunos ni siquiera habían conocido a su padre, pero todos habían oído las historias, habían visto fotos y le conocían aunque sólo fuera a través de las palabras de Stiles. Cuando acabaron, la lápida estaba rodeada de cosas, y aquello le hizo sonreír.

 

*****

 

\- ¿Estáis seguros de que no queréis venir? – le preguntó de nuevo su amigo.

\- No, de verdad, Scott. Pasáoslo bien.

 

El Alfa sonrió, y se despidió de ellos agitando la mano antes de saltar los escasos escalones que había en el porche de la casa y de correr hacia el coche de Allison, donde los demás los esperaban distribuidos en un par de coches. En cuanto hubieron desaparecido por el camino del bosque, Stiles cerró la puerta y se quedó apoyado en ella, mirando a Derek con una media sonrisa en los labios. El licántropo estaba bajo el marco de la puerta de la cocina, también con una sonrisa.

 

\- Por fin solos – dijo, mordiéndose el labio inferior.

 

El hombre lobo sonrió y avanzó hacia él.

 

\- ¿Sabes que esto ha sido en realidad idea mía? He convencido a Allison de que se los llevara a todos a algún lado esta noche – le confesó Stiles.

\- ¿En serio? – le preguntó en un tono extraño. Él frunció el ceño – Porque puede que yo haya insistido a Isaac para que convenciera a todos de que se fueran esta noche de fiesta.

 

Stiles soltó una carcajada.

 

\- No tenemos remedio, manipulando a la manada de esa forma – dijo fingiendo estar indignado.

 

Derek sonrió y terminó de acercarse a él, que seguía echado en la puerta. El licántropo le rozó el cuello con los labios, haciéndole cosquillas con la barba. Siguió subiendo poco a poco hasta pasar por su mandíbula, y justo cuando iba a llegar a sus labios, Stiles se escabulló de entre sus brazos y se alejó hacia las escaleras que conducían al piso superior.

 

\- Ven aquí, gran lobo feroz – le dijo en tono de broma.

 

Subió las escaleras tan rápido como sus piernas humanas se lo permitían, a pesar de que sabía que Derek podría haberle alcanzado cuando hubiera querido. Cuando llegó al pasillo, encontró la mayoría de las puertas de las habitaciones abiertas, y dentro se apreciaba el desorden de una habitación perteneciente a un adolescente. Aún recordaba que hacía un año, aquella casa estaba casi vacía: el olor de madera nueva y la quietud que siempre la rodeaba. Ahora, vivían allí Isaac, Boyd y Erica, y todos los demás estaban allí más tiempo que en sus propias casas.

Stiles entró en la habitación que compartía con Derek, y justo en ese momento, el licántropo apareció en el umbral de la puerta. Retrocedió sin dejar de mirarle, y le indicó con el dedo índice que avanzara hasta él. El licántropo alzó una ceja, pero obedeció, y ambos se encontraron en el centro de la habitación. Stiles le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le robó un beso fugaz, para después apoyar la mejilla contra la suya. Sintió los dedos de Derek deslizándose por debajo de su camiseta hasta su cintura, y así se quedaron durante unos segundos.

 

\- ¿Estás preocupado por la universidad? – le preguntó entonces.

 

Stiles se retiró y le miró a los ojos; de pronto estaba serio.

 

\- ¿Qué ha pasado con nuestro acuerdo de tomarnos el verano día a día?

 

Derek se apartó también, y fue hasta la cama, donde se sentó.

 

\- Si, Stiles, pero… En algún momento vamos a tener que hablar de esto.

\- Lo sé, lo sé… Respondiendo a tu pregunta, no estoy preocupado – le dijo, y como sabía que el licántropo podía sentir perfectamente si mentía, añadió-. Bueno, tal vez estoy un poco preocupado. Del uno al diez, un uno, pero eso es todo.

\- ¿Sólo un uno?

\- Vale, un dos, pero eso es todo. Dos coma cuatro máximo.

 

Derek bajó la mirada y sonrió, pero fue una sonrisa triste, no eran de esas a las que ya se había acostumbrado que podían derretirle el corazón. Stiles fue hasta la cama y se sentó a su lado.

 

\- Oye, ya lo hemos hablado. Iremos a la universidad más cercana que hemos encontrado – dijo refiriéndose a Allison, Lydia, Boyd, Erica y él. Los demás habían decidido no ir a la universidad. Incluso él mismo se había planteado no ir para ayudar a la manada, pero ni Derek ni Scott habían querido ni oír hablar de ello -. Vendremos cada fin de semana que podamos, y en las vacaciones, y si surge algún problema, también. No estaremos tan lejos.

\- Lo sé, es sólo que… - comenzó a decir, y el licántropo volvió a mirarle a los ojos – Te voy a echar muchísimo de menos.

 

Sintió una punzada en el pecho al oír aquello. Era algo obvio, que ya sabían, pero decirlo en voz alta lo hacía muy real. No habían estado más de unos días separados desde hacía un año. Stiles frunció el ceño y se levantó, arrodillándose en el suelo frente a Derek, entre sus piernas.

 

\- Ya lo sé, idiota, yo también voy a echarte muchísimo de menos.

 

Le besó mientras le rodeaba de nuevo el cuello con los brazos, y sin perder el contacto, se incorporó para ponerse encima del regazo de Derek, con las rodillas sobre el colchón, obligándole a echarse un poco hacia atrás. Acto seguido, buscó a tientas la camiseta del licántropo y comenzó a subirla lentamente, saboreando el momento mientras los labios de ambos se buscaban con necesidad. Se deshizo de la prenda, arrojándola al suelo, y volvió a buscar a Derek con sus labios, esta vez clavando sus dedos en la piel del pecho del licántropo, empujándole hacia el colchón, pero de pronto Derek le frenó, rompiendo el beso y incorporándose a su posición original.

 

\- Oye… ¿no vas un poco lanzado? – le preguntó con una sonrisa acalorada en el rostro y los ojos brillándole con un azul resplandeciente durante unos segundos.

 

Habían hecho aquello muchas veces: besarse, tocarse y sentir las pieles del otro, pero no habían tenido sexo aún, y Stiles sonrió, acercándose a su oído y susurrándole:

 

\- Estoy preparado.

 

Derek se retiró un poco para mirarle, y aunque tenía el ceño fruncido, también tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

 

\- ¿Quieres decir para…?

\- Si, quiero decir para… - dijo sin terminar la frase, como él había hecho, pues se había sonrojado.

 

Sin darle tiempo a reaccionar, Stiles se quitó la camiseta en un movimiento rápido y la abandonó en el suelo. El pulso se le aceleró enseguida, mientras Derek alternaba la mirada entre su torso desnudo, sus ojos, y finalmente sus labios. Se lanzaron el uno a por el otro al mismo tiempo, y tal vez colisionaron demasiado fuerte, pero a ninguno le importó. Porque eran dos fuerzas de la naturaleza hechas el uno para el otro, y aquel era el momento en que iban a fusionarse.

Derek lo agarró y le dio la vuelta lanzándolo sobre el colchón. Cuando Stiles vio su rostro, salvaje y con mirada lasciva, el corazón le dio un vuelco y su cuerpo se encendió más que nunca.

 

\- ¿Estás total y completamente seguro?

\- Por dios Derek, si no lo hemos hecho antes ha sido un maldito milagro.

 

Volvió a agarrarle del cuello para obligarle a besarle, y recorrió cada rincón de su espalda con los dedos mientras lo hacía. Derek abandonó sus labios para besarle por todo el cuerpo, mirándole con los ojos brillándole de un azul intenso, y cuando llegó a sus pantalones, su erección era más que visible. El licántropo le desabrochó el cinturón lentamente, y cuando por fin lo hizo estaba tan excitado que temió correrse con el más leve roce. Por fin, le quitó los pantalones y Derek volvió a colocarse sobre él, con los músculos flexionados por el esfuerzo de estar en tensión sobre él. Volvió a tener la sensación de que era un humano esmirriado al lado de él, un ser poderoso e inmenso. Pero, como si le hubiera leído la mente, Derek volvió a besarle y después le susurró al oído.

 

\- Me gustas tantísimo…

 

Y a Stiles volvió a darle un vuelco el corazón. Porque el licántropo tenía ese poder sobre él, de hacer que se creyera más y mejor, eterno e invencible.

 

\- Ya… tú no estás mal – le dijo bromeando, aunque el corazón le latía muy rápido.

 

Alargó la mano hacia la mesita de noche y sacó los preservativos y el lubricante, tendiéndoselo a Derek con una sonrisa nerviosa. El licántropo se quitó los pantalones con su ayuda, mientras se robaban besos furtivos y se reían cuando a alguno se le resistía un botón o se le enredaba el pie entre las sábanas.

Cuando ambos estuvieron totalmente desnudos, Stiles le indicó a Derek que estaba listo, y el licántropo entró lentamente en su interior.

 

\- ¿Estás bien? – le preguntó mientras volvía a moverse con cuidado.

\- Si, perfectamente – le dijo, y se mordió el labio inferior cuando le sacudió una oleada de placer.

 

Derek volvió a besarle mientras aumentaba poco a poco el ritmo de las embestidas, y Stiles soltaba un gemido contra sus labios. El licántropo le respondió con un sonido gutural y entrelazando los dedos de su mano con los de él. El orgasmo le llegó mientras Derek le daba un mordisco en el hueco entre el cuello y el hombro, y en unos segundos el licántropo se derrumbo junto a él, con la respiración entrecortada.

 

\- Vaya… Wow. Eso… ha sido alucinante – le dijo mientras recuperaba el aliento.

 

Ambos se rieron, y el sueño no tardó en apoderarse de ellos.

Stiles se despertó con un ligero cosquilleo, y abrió los ojos al tiempo que notaba que se le ponía la piel de gallina. El dormitorio estaba en penumbra, lo que significaba que era aún de madrugada, pero la luz de la luna que entraba por la ventana era suficiente para que pudiera distinguir las cosas con su vista humana. Se volvió, y vio a Derek apoyado sobre su codo e inclinado sobre la espalda de Stiles, recorriéndole la piel suavemente con un dedo. Apretó la cara en la almohada mientras bostezaba y terminaba de darse la vuelta, para adoptar una postura más cómoda y quedar boca arriba.

 

\- ¿Qué haces? – le preguntó con una sonrisa cansada mientras se frotaba los ojos para poder mirarle.

\- Siento haberte despertado. Estaba contando tus lunares – le dijo, sonriendo como un niño pequeño, con el pelo alborotado y el cansancio reflejado en la mirada.

\- Oh. ¿Y cómo va el recuento?

\- Pues… iba por treinta y seis cuando te has despertado y ahora me he perdido. Tendré que empezar de nuevo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros -. Mira, aquí hay uno.

 

Le señaló un lunar en el pecho, y Derek se inclinó, posando sus labios sobre él. Sintió de nuevo un placentero escalofrío por el contacto. Stiles sonrió, y le dejó seguir.

 

\- Y aquí hay otro… - dijo, mientras ascendía hasta su cuello y volvía a darle un pequeño beso -. Y otro…

 

En aquella ocasión le besó en los labios, a pesar de que Stiles sabía que no había ningún lunar allí. Le devolvió el beso con movimientos lánguidos y aún medio dormido, y cuando Derek se separó, se quedó con los ojos cerrados, extasiado por el olor y el calor que desprendía el licántropo. Éste pareció leerle la mente, porque descendió hasta el torso de Stiles, apoyó la cabeza en el hueco de su hombro y lo cubrió con su cuerpo. Sintió su mano acariciándole el cuello, y él posó su mano en el huevo de su espalda, como tantas otras veces había hecho, donde el tatuaje del triskel estaría dibujado.

 

\- Te quiero, Derek Hale – le dijo en un susurro mientras su mente vagaba en un punto entre la consciencia y la inconsciencia.

\- Yo también te quiero, Stiles Stilinski – le respondió.

 

Lo último que sintió antes de quedarse dormido con una sonrisa en los labios fue la respiración del licántropo contra su piel, y sus dedos acariciándole lentamente.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cuando la segunda temporada empezó y fueron introduciendo a los nuevos personajes, pensé que al final de mi fanfic ellos aparecerían. Ya sabemos todos cómo han terminado la mayoría, pero aun así quería que estuvieran aquí. A Ethan y Aiden los he incluido también aunque a estas alturas ni siquiera son del todo de la manada en la serie, pero bueno.
> 
> Espero que os haya gustado :)

**Author's Note:**

> · Título sacado de la canción "safe & sound", de la banda sonora de The Hunger Games.  
> 


End file.
